


Noise

by Freak_of_Madness



Category: Home Free (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Beatboxers, Bullying, Concerts, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Road Trips, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 63,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak_of_Madness/pseuds/Freak_of_Madness
Summary: Her mother knew she was different. She only communicated through sounds. Doctor after doctor couldn't tell her mother why she didn't speak. Their love of a country a capella band changed lives. He was the only one who understood her. What happens when a beatboxer and a human sound effects machine meet? Can understanding and attraction transcend "noise"?





	1. Chapter 1

Donna and James welcomed their little girl with love and excitement. She was their first child, after all. They both wanted a family and were over the moon when they found out Donna was finally pregnant. Nothing appeared to be wrong. She had ten fingers, ten toes, smiled, followed the sounds of voices, and made happy baby sounds. To the proud parents, she was perfect. It wasn't until she was at the age where  she should start at least saying  _'momma'_  or _'dadda'_ that Donna began to suspect something wasn't quite right. 

The girl never spoke a word. She made plenty of noises to communicate. She smiled a lot. No matter how much Donna and James tried to get their young daughter to speak, she never would. Donna got flash cards, videos, anything and everything she could think of to help her daughter with words and speaking. Nothing worked. Donna knew her daughter was....different. She used sounds to communicate.

It worried Donna so much that had taken her daughter, Adrielle, to specialists. Speech therapists, ENT specialists, anyone she could think of. There was nothing medically wrong with her daughter, or so the "experts" kept telling her. Right around the girl's fourth birthday, her father passed away. She dealt with it as all small children do. It hit her mother hard, however, but she tried to cope the best way she could. Donna had to pick up the slack at the company her husband had started. Her efforts to get her young daughter to speak "normally" went to the back burner.

The young girl was picked on quite a lot as she went through school because she never spoke. School counselors quite often suggested Adrielle see specialists because, although she never spoke, she did very well in school. It was an unusual circumstance. Donna didn't think whatever it was with her daughter was a psychological issue. _"She'll grow out of it"_ she always told everyone. By the time Adrielle hit high school and she still wasn't speaking, Donna realized that the way her daughter communicated was through sounds.

Adrielle was quite a smart young woman. She developed an acute interest in music, sound effects, and anything dealing with sound. Donna realized her daughter had a talent for sound effects. Much like a beloved actor in a hit series of movies. Donna had learned to decipher what the sounds/sound effects meant and was able to talk to her daughter. The older woman was thankful for the fact that they could "talk" to one another with no issues even if no one else understood her daughter!

Donna had a love of the music reality shows. She developed a love of Pentatonix who was the season three winners of "The Sing-Off". Donna was excited when season four came on two years after season three. Adrielle didn't normally pay attention to reality shows but there was something about one particular contestant that caught her ears. Home Free captivated her. Chiefly the blond beatboxer. The other groups had beatboxers too so Donna didn't quite understand what was it was about Adam Rupp that had caught her daughter's attention. Adrielle tuned in each week with her mother and watched without fail.

Both Donna and Adrielle were thrilled to see Home Free were the winners of season four. Three years after watching Home Free's victory on "The Sing-Off", things hadn't changed much for Adrielle or Donna. Her college counselors suggested to Donna that Adrielle be seen again to see if there were any changes to Adrielle, medically. After another doctor told her that there was nothing medically wrong and that it had to be something psychologically wrong with her daughter, she decided to take her now-college- student daughter on a little road trip.

Adrielle seemed to be happy enough. She was always making sounds, always had her nose buried in her school work. She helped around the house and even helped cook. There was nothing to indicate there were psychological problems with her daughter. _"Perhaps we haven't found the right doctor yet_ ", Donna thought bitterly. Adrielle was a bit of a nerd. She loved "Lord of the Rings", "Star Wars", and video games. She loved crazy hair and piercings. Donna let her do what she wanted with her hair because it really made Adrielle happy.

Adrielle had a nose ring, her tongue, right eyebrow, left side of her bottom lip, her belly button, and each ear (3x on each one) pierced. Her long hair was half black and half neon pink. She dressed in what could only be described as the "punk or rocker" style. She did listen to a wide variety of music but country wasn't one she generally liked. Donna was surprising her daughter with the road trip to see their favorite group, Home Free. Donna was a country girl through-and-through. It was to be expected living in Texas. It made her proud that Tim seemed to like representing Texas whenever he could!

"Sweetie, you have an hour to pack your suitcase." Donna called up to her daughter

Adrielle exited her bedroom and cocked an eyebrow at her mother making Donna laugh softly.

"Things have been rough at school lately so I thought we'd go on a little road trip. Get away for a while and have some fun!" Donna smiled at her daughter

Adrielle smiled warmly at her mother before rushing back to her room to begin packing. An hour later, she had her suitcase crammed full and her laptop packed up. Donna already had her luggage packed in her black Nissan Altima. As she waited for Adrielle, she decided to open up Twitter.

_"About to take a month long road trip and catch @HomeFreeGuys at every show. Gonna be a great surprise for my daughter! #BondingOverHF #MotherDaughterTime"_

Donne smiled at her tweet as she closed her app. Her phone dinged a minute later so she opened up her Twitter app back up. To her surprise Home Free had liked AND retweeted her! She was giggling when her daughter exited their house with her suitcase, laptop bag, and cell phone.

"Did you lock the house?" Donna asked as her daughter slid into the passenger seat

Adrielle made a lock clicking noise so Donna smiled then put the car in reverse. They listened to the radio until they were out of range of the Dallas stations. Adrielle was just looking out the windows as they drove along. Donna put in one of Home Free's CD's and they listened to their favorite band as they drove out of Texas. Oklahoma was the first stop they would be catching Home Free at. Donna already had a hotel room so they went there first before heading to the venue when they got to town.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The set their bags in the small-ish room. It was a little past lunch time so Donna thought they should go grab a quick bite before heading to the venue. Adrielle still didn't know what they were doing but she was just gonna go along with whatever her mother had in store. There was a Waffle House nearby so that's where Donna decided on going. The older woman pulled into the parking lot and found a space. It wasn't very busy so they were waited on pretty quickly. Donna was used to how her daughter communicated but strangers weren't. As the waitress couldn't "understand" Adrielle, Donna finally ordered for her daughter.

There was one man who was watching the pair intently. He had watched them pull up with Texas plates and he couldn't help but wonder why they were in Oklahoma. Were they going home to Texas? Were they leaving Texas on vacation? Seeing that the younger woman, clearly the older woman's daughter, didn't actually speak intrigued him. Was there something wrong with her? Was it a physical disorder? Was it a mental disorder? When she began making weird sounds he had to smile. For some reason she reminded him of Adam.

The younger woman definitely caught your eye with the black and pink hair. _'It looked good on her'_ he thought to himself. He also noted that she did have a few piercings. The pair were sitting quietly not really talking, he noticed, but just enjoying the quiet. The older woman looked up and smiled at her daughter. He was close enough to hear the conversation so he was curious how this was going to go.

"So, I guess you're wondering what we'll be doing on this little road trip." She said making the younger woman nod 'yes', "Well, I thought we'd drive around and catch every Home Free show that they do for the next month!"

The younger woman began bouncing happily in her seat and making happy squealing sounds. The older woman was smiling at her obviously thrilled daughter.

"It'll be a great bonding experience for us both. Who knows, maybe we'll get to meet them." The older one said, "And you can show Adam your beatboxing skills."

The younger one began beatboxing and she was quite good. He took his phone out and began recording this girl. She was as good as Adam, if not better. They were both clearly Home Free fans. They would surely run into the band at restaurants at some point during this next month. The waitress brought their food and then his check. Looking back at the two women, he decided to snap a photo of their vehicle so he could see what he could find out about them.

Once Donna and Adrielle had eaten, they headed over the venue. When they arrived, they noticed the big black tour bus sitting at the side of the building. Donna smiled and hoped that this journey would do something for her daughter. Help her start speaking or something. There was already a line waiting to get into the building even though there were still hours before the show started. Adrielle was a bundle of energy knowing she was going to get to see Home Free for the first time.

Donna had splurged on getting the best seats she could to every show. They would be sitting in the first row behind the VIP section. When they were allowed to enter the building, Adrielle pulled her mother straight to merch booth. Nate was there and smiled at the pair as they approached. Donna just stood back and let her daughter look over what they had. There was a black Home Free Texas shirt so Adrielle made a noise making Donna smile. She said they would take it which confused Nate.

How did this woman know what the girl wanted? There was also a pin that both the women wanted so they picked them up too. Donna paid for their purchases before they walked to their seats. Adrielle was so excited she was bouncing in her seat making her mother laugh. Luke, who had been at the Waffle House and had been watching the pair, came out from the backstage to check out the audience. His eyes immediately landed on the intriguing woman with black and pink hair. He smiled to himself before heading back into the band's dressing room.

The show finally started and Adrielle was captivated. The whole band were phenomenal, of course, but it was Adam she watched the most. She loved his beatboxing. Rob heard something from the audience and he was trying to figure out where it was coming from. It was like he was getting reverb from Adam but this was a much more feminine sound. Whoever it was, was mimicking Adam sound-for-sound! He wanted to ask the rest of the band if they heard it too but had to wait until Adam's "drum solo".

"Hey guys, did you hear the reverb from Adam?" Rob asked as they sat backstage and let Adam have the spotlight

"Kind of. It sounded way girlier than Adam, though." Austin replied making the rest of them laugh

Luke just sat there quietly. He figured who it was. If was right, of course.

"Do we have a female beatboxer in the audience, then?" Chance questioned

"Uh oh. It's almost time to hit the stage again." Rob stated

Once Adam's solo was over, they hit the stage again making the already worked up crowd cheer even more. Adrielle never took her eyes off Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

Donna took a selfie with her daughter of them in their seats where both were smiling brightly. After the show, Donna ushered them out to their car. She didn't know that they were being followed. Adrielle was mimicking Adam's "drum solo" perfectly which made Donna chuckle. That was something else her daughter was quite good at. They entered their hotel room where Donna quickly shut and locked the door. No such thing as being too careful.

The next show was tomorrow night a few hours from where they were at. Once they had changed for bed, Donna asked Adrielle how she liked the show. Her daughter made happy squealing noises making Donna laugh. The older woman asked her daughter to recreate Adam's solo as she got her camera ready to record it. Adrielle sat at the edge of her bed facing her mother. She started the solo and nailed it sound-for-sound. Donna was smiling at her daughter. She decided to post it to Twitter.

_"First night of our month-long road trip. My daughter can mimic Adam of HF perfectly after hearing the solo once. Watch and enjoy @HomeFreeGuys!"_

Adrielle was checking her social media sites and frowned slightly. She didn't really have any friends except her mother. Sometimes it got to her. School counselors always told her it was her fault because she refused to speak and only used sounds. Her mother had already posted their selfie at the show so she retweeted it. Not that she had any followers but still. It didn't take long for her fall asleep. Donna's phone dinged signaling a notification. She was shocked to see that not only had Home Free liked her tweet but had retweeted it as well!

She put her phone on her charger before turning off the light and getting comfortable for bed. They had to check out at 11am. They both showered then dressed. The next venue was just about two hours from where they were at. They checked out of the hotel then went to find something to eat. Donna wasn't thinking about running into Home Free. She just wanted to get some breakfast then head on over to the venue. She wasn't planning on getting a hotel that night since the next venue would be another two hours away from where they were about to head to.

After breakfast, they hit the road. Of course, they got there way too early. So early, in fact, that they arrived before the band! Donna tweeted _"Already at the venue waiting for another amazing @HomeFreeGuys show! It was amazing last night and we can't wait to see them tonight!"._ They sat in their car listening to the radio. Donna looked over to her unique daughter and wondered if she would ever speak. Was it a mental disorder? Did she actually choose not to speak?

Donna's phone dinged so she looked at it. Home Free had once again liked her tweet. She smiled at the sweet boys, or whoever actually ran their Twitter, as she set her phone down. They sat in silence listening to Home Free just waiting. An hour or so later, and their bus pulled into the lot. Donna looked over to her daughter who was watching intently. Would they be able to meet the boys? Then Donna began to wonder what would happen if they did? Did Donna really expect her daughter just to miraculously start speaking because she met Adam?

What would that meeting be like? Beatboxer versus beatboxer? Beatboxer versus sound effects? Hell, would any of them even understand the way her daughter communicated? Donna sighed. There was nothing wrong with her daughter. If that were so, then why didn't she speak? Donna looked over to where the band's crew were getting ready to start getting ready for the show that evening.

Later that evening, they were standing in the front of the line to get into the theatre. Adrielle was looking herself over and wondering if she looked ok. People were giving her weird looks and it was starting to make her feel a bit uncomfortable. Feeling her mother tugging on her arm made her look up. The doors were open and they were able to go inside. They walked to their seats, once again in the middle of the stage on the first row of seats behind the VIP section. Before Adrielle sat down, Donna took her phone out so they could get a selfie with the stage behind them.

Adrielle was making noises indicating she was laughing. She took her own phone out to get a selfie of her outfit this evening. Donna snatched her phone so that she could get a good photo of her daughter and the stage. Nate had noticed the neon pink hair. He smiled and sent a text to Luke like the manager had asked him to. The ladies sat down in their seats to await that night's show. Adrielle was excited once again. Seeing Adam do his thing live was utterly enchanting to her. She was beatboxing as she sat there doing Adam's solo from last night. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd do the same one tonight or not.

When the house lights went out, the crowd began screaming. Luke was watching from the side of the stage. He was watching the two ladies and how they reacted to the show. Both women seemed to be really enjoying themselves. The girl never spoke. Her mother would from time to time. He couldn't help but wonder about these two. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but just walking up to them to ask would probably be a little rude and more than a little creepy.

Luke wanted to watch this girl's face as Adam did his solo. It was the same as last night. Luke wanted to see if she'd do it too since she clearly could. As Adam took his seat and began, Adrielle did too. Cheers could be heard for Adam but her voice was faintly heard as well.

"Wait! What the hell is that?" Austin exclaimed backstage

"It's a female voice doing Adam's solo." Chance stated, "Perfectly from what I hear!"

They were all confused! Who could do his solo? He normally changed it up each night. Luke had asked him to do the same one tonight and Adam didn't understand why. Until he heard the same female voice the rest of his group were hearing. He tried scanning the crowd but he just wasn't catching her. Of course, with the bright lights trained on him it was hard to see! Luke couldn't help but smile as she did Adam's solo with him, sound-for-sound. She was a great beatboxer in her own right. Was this why she seemed to focus on Adam so much? Commonality?

His solo ended and the crowd went wild. The rest of the group came back out and they continued on with the show. Donna could just smile at her daughter. She was talented, that was for sure, and very smart. Adrielle did have a very high GPA. The only thing different about her was the way she communicated. Donna pushed those thoughts out of her head and turned her attention to the five men onstage.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the show was over, Donna was stretching after she stood. She had taken a few pictures during the evening. Adrielle was just staring off into space as they sat in their car. The next venue was about three hours away so Donna thought they'd drive straight over and then find a hotel. She posted a cool picture she'd taken during the show to Twitter.

_"Second show, second time just blown away. @HomeFreeGuysnever fail to entertain & make us laugh! About to drive 3 hours to the next venue and then find a hotel. #GoodTimes #CantWaitForShowNo3!"_

She sat her phone down and waited for the other patrons to leave. Luke stood outside the bus and just watched the car. He had began following Texas_Donna on Twitter because he knew she wouldn't tag Home Free in all her Tweets about this trip. He was still trying to figure out her daughter. The guys were on the bus already and the crew had just finished packing everything up. Luke boarded the bus and asked to head to the next venue. Once the majority of the other fans had left, Donna got the car started and began the three-hour trek to the next venue.

The two women were silent as they listened to the cd that was playing. When Donna finally arrived at the next venue, she noticed that Home Free had liked her Tweet, again! It made Donna giggle. A few minutes later, her phone dinged again. She had a new private message. It confused her but she thought it might be another fan reaching out. She opened up the messaging. Donna didn't understand who this Luke person was.

_"Hello Mrs. Texas_Donna! Thank you for being a fan of Home Free! They are honored that you're taking a month just to follow them on tour! I'm their manager Luke. I would love to meet you!—Luke"_

"Adrielle! Look! Home Free's manager sent me a private message on Twitter!" Donna gushed, turning her phone so her daughter could read the message

Adrielle squealed with delight and clapped her hands. Donna smiled warmly at her daughter as she thought about what to say to this young man.

_"Please just call me Donna! We're just sitting in the parking lot right now. Where would you like to meet? Is it ok if my daughter comes too?—Donna"_

She waited for his reply. Donna didn't have to wait long, either!

_"Thank you for replying so quickly, Donna. Why are you up at this hour? I figured you ladies would be asleep by now! There's a Waffle House not too far from the venue. We can meet there in about twenty minutes. And yes, your daughter is more than welcome to come!—Luke"_

Was this really happening? Maybe meeting Luke would open the doors to meeting the band! Adrielle was making hungry sounds so Donna told her they were going to head to the local Waffle House and grab a bite. It was the wee hours of the morning, about 1:30am to be exact, and they hadn't eaten anything since lunch. Donna started up the car and made the short drive to their destination.

They were the first ones to arrive so she found them a booth and waited. Adrielle was looking at her phone so she didn't notice the tall, sandy-blond haired man walk up to them.

"Hello! I'm glad you could make it. I'm Donna and this is my daughter Adrielle." Donna said, introducing them to him

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Luke." He said as Donna scooted over to give him a place to sit down

Adrielle looked up and cocked her eyebrow at the strange man. The waitress had come over to take their orders and Luke sat there, intrigued, as Adrielle communicated the only way she did. Donna, as usual, had to "translate" for the poor waitress.

"So why are you taking a month and following the tour?" Luke asked after the waitress left

"She's.... having a hard time at school. I thought this trip would do us both some good. We watched the boys on "The Sing-Off" and we both just fell in love!" Donna replied with a smile

Adrielle made some noises which caught Luke's attention.

"Wow! You could give Adam a run for his money! Were you the one doing his solo with him tonight?" Luke asked, voice soft and calm

Adrielle blushed, not realizing she had actually been heard, and nodded her head yes. Luke smiled and asked her to do it again. Donna smiled as her daughter began doing Adam's "drum solo". The few people in the restaurant watched her in fascination until she was done.

"You are very talented! I'm sure Adam would love to talk to you about beatboxing!" Luke chuckled making Adrielle look away

"That may prove a little difficult." Donna said

"Oh? How come? They're down-to-Earth, easy going guys. No need to be shy around them!" Luke stated

"Well, she's never spoken a word. She doesn't speak like other people do. She....well.... she communicates through sounds. She can recreate just about any sound you can think of, though." Donna tried to explain

"So you're the female version of Michael Winslow. The guy from "Police Academy"? That's really cool! But why doesn't she use words? Is it a medical issue?" Luke inquired

"I've taken her to specialist after specialist. ENT, speech, psychiatrists, you name it. No one believes it's a medical issue. Her whole life, school counselors have told me to take her to doctors to find out why she doesn't, or won't, speak but it's never done any good." Donna explained

"I see. But she still communicates?" Luke asked

"Oh yeah. She's very intelligent too. Very creative. She's in the top five students in her University." Donna bragged making Adrielle look away in embarrassment

"So, why were you at the venue already?" Luke asked as their food was brought

"Well, it seems there's an event going on the next few days and all the hotels are booked solid. I thought I'd be able to get a room when we got here but no such luck." Donna shrugged

"You ladies can't just sleep in your car! It's dangerous!" Luke exclaimed, making Donna laugh

"Oh, we'll be alright. It's like camping!" Donna laughed, "Besides, this Texas mom packs heat. I know how to use it, too."

"I feel really bad that you're sleeping in your car. When we get back to the venue, pull up beside the bus. I'd feel a little better about you ladies sleeping in it if you're there. Call me if you need anything, ok?" Luke stated firmly

"Ok. If you're sure we won't be a bother or be in the way." Donna replied

"You won't. I'll show you where to park when we get back." Luke said


	5. Chapter 5

After their late-night meal, they climbed into their respective vehicles and made their way back to the venue. As promised, Luke showed her where to park. Donna smiled seeing that he was having her park right next to the bus. Adrielle stayed in the car but Donna quietly climbed out. He gave Donna a friendly hug and asked if they had blankets. She shook her head no but said it wasn't cold enough to warrant them. He wanted to make sure they were going to be ok making Donna chuckle.

The next morning, the sound and lighting guys woke up and stepped off the bus to get their day going. There was a black Nissan sitting next to the bus which confused them. Luke was already awake and told them to leave the car alone. They looked at one another then shrugged. Finally, one-by-one the vocalists began waking up.

"We need to find some breakfast. My dinner has long worn off!" Tim stated making Austin laugh

"Alright. Once everyone is awake and dressed, because I'm not taking you out in your pajamas, we can go grab some food." Luke chuckled

Luke began to get a little nervous. As soon as they left the bus, they would notice Donna and Adrielle. They were both sleeping, he knew because he had checked on them shortly before the crew left, but he wasn't sure if they'd want to go get food with them or not. As everyone was leaving the bus, they noticed the black car.

"Hey! Who's car is that?" Rob inquired, "There's two women in it!"

Luke walked over and tapped on Donna's window. She jerked up, clearly have just been awoken from slumber. When she saw Luke, she smiled then opened her door.

"Hey, the boys want to go get breakfast. Would you two like to join us? I can introduce you to everyone." Luke asked

"Sure! Let me wake my daughter and we'll follow you over there." Donna stated

"Guys, give them a minute. They're going to follow us to the Waffle House." Luke said as he walked over to the clearly confused five-some

"Who are they?" Austin asked

"I'll make all the introductions when we get there. Just.... Be nice. Especially to the younger woman." Luke said as they climbed into the rented SUV

Donna had woken her sleeping daughter up and said that they were going back to the Waffle House with Luke and that Home Free would be there too. Her daughter quickly woke up making Donna laugh. The ride to the restaurant didn't take long. The older woman began to wonder just how these guys were going to take her unusual daughter. They were the only band that Adrielle had honestly connected with although she did listen to a wide variety of bands. With a deep breath, Donna parked the car next to the white SUV.

It was hard to sit together but somehow Luke made it work. The place wasn't too busy so a waitress walked over to take everyone's orders. Donna ordered for both her and her daughter. Once she had left, Luke turned to the guys who were all looking at the two women curiously.

"This is Donna and her amazing daughter Adrielle. They're actually following the tour for the next month." Luke started

"We've seen your tweets! Glad you're liking the shows!" Austin quickly stated

"That one is Austin. He's a bit excitable. This handsome cuddly teddy bear is Rob. That fine young man is Chance. Mr. Eyebrow down there is Tim and, of course, you know Adam." Luke said, introducing everyone

"How did you meet them, Luke?" Chance asked, "It's nice to meet you, though!"

"I sent Donna a private message on Twitter last night." Luke said

"Why were you sleeping in your car?" Rob asked

"I didn't realize that there was some big event and that all the hotels were booked solid. Mistake on my part." Donna shrugged

Adrielle kept stealing glances at Adam. She was enchanted by what he could do.

"Oh, by the way. That reverb you were hearing the last two shows? That was coming from this talented young lady right here!" Luke said, smiling at a now-blushing Adrielle

"How long have you been beatboxing? You did my solo perfectly!" Adam said with amazement

They watched as Adrielle looked down with a shrug.

"It's ok, Adrielle. Everyone has their quirks. Adam's a complete nerd but we love him anyway. Austin is overly excitable and we still love him." Luke said, reaching over to squeeze the young woman's hand, "Tim can be a bit moody and we still love him."

Adrielle suddenly made a noise that had one waitress thinking she was slipping on something.

"I am so confused right now." Austin said, furrowing his brow

Adrielle made another noise but it sounded very sad.

"She, uh, she's different." Donna stated, rubbing Adrielle down the back comfortingly, "She doesn't speak at all. Just uses sounds and noises to communicate."

"Huh?" Chance questioned

Adrielle began drumming but it was a slow, sad kind of drum beat. Adam picked up on it, picked up on the emotion she was conveying, and began drumming a happier-sounding tune. Adrielle quickly looked over at him. He didn't want her being sad. He smiled warmly at her making her smile shyly back and then making her own drum beat become a little happier.

"What the hell is happening right now?" Tim questioned, looking between Adam and Adrielle

"He.... He's..... they're communicating." Donna stuttered, "In their own language."

Donna began tearing up. This was something she had hoped for. That her daughter would find someone who would some-what understand her. Someone she could communicate with besides her.

"She really has never spoke a single word? Not 'momma', 'daddy', 'I love you'? Nothing?" Rob inquired

The big teddy bear was not trying to being mean. They all just wanted to understand things.

"Never. She always made sounds. I learned what she was trying to say over the years. She's....different.... and because of it, she's always had a hard time making friends. This... what they've got going on.... It....."

She took a napkin to dry her eyes. Luke reached over to give her hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry. He's the first person besides me that she's been able to communicate with. He's the first one that's even tried to understand her. You just don't know what a blessing this is for her." Donna said

Adrielle suddenly began making the _"Star Wars"_ theme and Adam's eyes lit up.

"She's a Star Wars fan, huh?" Chance chuckled

"She's a bit of a nerd. She definitely loves 'Star Wars'. And 'The Lord of the Rings', 'Harry Potter', and she's big into video games." Donna chuckled

Adam and Adrielle were going back and forth with different "songs" and well-known sounds from Star Wars. Rob was watching the young woman and he could tell she was incredibly happy right now. Her smile was genuine and her whole body seemed much more relaxed than a few minutes ago! Adrielle began recreating some video game sounds, such as the theme to the original _"Super Mario Brothers"_. Adam was nearly bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"Do you mind if I ask why you're taking a month to come follow us on tour?" Tim asked, "I mean we definitely don't mind, don't get me wrong!"

Donna sighed, "We both needed it. Let me back up some. She loves music and although there's bands she prefers, it wasn't until I started watching "The Sing-Off" did she honestly connect to a band for the first time. I bet you can't guess who that band was?"

Everyone laughed.

"She doesn't really watch the reality shows like I do but there was something about you fellas. I think it was Adam, honestly. The second she heard him, she was right there on the couch with me each week! And let me say how thrilled we both were when you boys won!

Now before you ask, I've taken her to specialist after specialist. ENT, speech, psychiatrists, you name it. Every specialist I've taken her to believes it's a medical issue. School counselors her whole life have told me to take her to doctors to find out why she doesn't, or won't, speak but it's never done any good. One of the University counselors was once again suggesting I take her to another specialist because, as he said, 'she's not normal'.

It was hurtful and she was feeling isolated again. I figured taking some time off would be a good bonding experience. Relaxing and see some amazing entertainment!"

"Oh wow. Do they think it's a psychological issue? Not trying to be mean here." Rob asked

"They have never been able to really tell. She's in the top five at the University and she's very creative." Donna replied


	6. Chapter 6

"That's...." Rob sighed as he thought of his own little girl

"I'm used to her way of communicating. I worry about her job prospects. I worry about her relationship prospects." Donna sighed, "She's so smart and talented and creative. But people have a hard time getting past the way she communicates."

At a table behind them, a young couple had come in. The mother was trying to get her child to eat by acting like an airplane. Adrielle had stopped interacting with Adam so she could turn around and make actual airplane sounds. The young child began giggling and its mother was able to feed it. The exasperated mother told Adrielle thanks as she sat there making airplane sounds for the mother.

"You're like the dude from _'Police Academy!'_ That is so cool!" Austin exclaimed, voice rising slightly in his excitement

Adrielle finally turned back around but wouldn't look at anyone.

"You know what might be fun? Instead of Adam doing his drum solo, having a beatboxing contest!" Luke stated with a chuckle

Adrielle quickly looked up and over at him in shock. Most of the guys chuckled at her expression.

"So, what is she going to school for? You said she was in college?" Tim asked as the waitress finally began bringing their breakfast

"Multi-media, web design, graphic design. It's kind of a wide umbrella of things." Donna replied

Austin went to take a bite of his breakfast and Adrielle began making airplane noises again. The whole table cracked up! Adam couldn't help but watch the young woman as she sat there silently eating her breakfast. There didn't appear anything physically wrong. So why did she prefer not to actually speak? She was intriguing and he wanted to speak with her more.

"Hey. Instead of having to pay for gas and a hotel, why don't we get a car hauler and let them ride with us?" Rob suddenly stated

Adrielle's eyes went wide at the suggestion.

"Oh no. I couldn't ask you boys to do that. I'm sure your bus is cramped enough. And we don't want to be a bother." Donna was quick to say

"Nonsense!" Chance stated, looking over at Rob

"I would hate for you ladies to sleep in your car again." Luke stated

"I'll go rent a hotel for the next several shows when we're done with breakfast. Don't worry about us." Donna countered, "Like I told you last night, this Texas momma packs heat!"

Adrielle began making shooting sounds. Adam and Tim began laughing but Donna shot her daughter a look. Adrielle promptly quit.

"You are a very stubborn woman, aren't you?" Rob laughed

"Ok little miss packing heat. I'll compromise. You'll hang out with us whenever the boys aren't busy." Luke said, raising his eyebrow at the feisty older woman

Adrielle was making excited sounding noises. Adam could only smile at her. Tim was watching Adam, watching Adrielle. It intrigued the bass singer at how quickly the beatboxer had seemed to develop a "thing" for the unique young woman. What about his wife? Donna looked at her daughter and saw the pleading eyes.

"I will add one stipulation to this." Chance said, "If you can't get a hotel room, you'll stay with us on the bus."

Donne eyed him suspiciously. Adrielle was making some weird noise at her mother.

"Well, we will be pretty much everywhere you are for the next month." Donna sighed, "Fine."

Adrielle's happy squeals made the table laugh. Although Donna didn't want to admit it, she was happy with the arrangement. Sleeping in her car again was not very appealing.

"How happy was your husband that you were taking your daughter to follow a bunch of studs around for a month?" Austin stated making the whole table laugh again

Adrielle looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Austin seemed confused why she was confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Austin questioned as Donna chuckled, "Ok, so maybe Tim's the only stud here."

"Hey!" Chance exclaimed, "Speak for yourself!"

Adrielle started laughing. Adam just smiled as he watched her whole face light up. He found he really liked the sound of her laugh. And how her eyes lit up when she was really happy or excited. 

"Actually, my husband died when she was about four." Donna stated

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Austin said, clearly embarrassed by his faux pas

"Don't be, sweetie. That was a long time ago. I've come to terms with it." Donna smiled at the tall, thin man

They ate and got to know one another better. Luke was going to pay for the ladies' meals but Donna was adamant she could for their way. Tim had to chuckle at her stubbornness. Having their bellies full, they decided to head back to the venue. On the way back to the venue, Donna looked over at her daughter who looked like she was glowing. _"Maybe this will be a blessing, after all!"_ Donna thought to herself as she pulled into the parking lot. Austin was excited to give the ladies a tour of the bus which amused Donna.

Everyone got as settled as they could in the front lounge. Luke asked for Donna's number, which she raised a questioning eyebrow at, and he said so that he could get ahold of her if they needed to. They exchanged numbers and Luke asked her to send him a text so that he knew she had his number too. His phone chirped with the text. He was talking with Rob about something to do with that nights' show when Adrielle recreated Luke's notification sound.

He looked at his phone then frowned. Shortly after he set it back down, she did it again. Donna was chatting with Rob about her daughter's "condition" so she wasn't paying attention to what her girl was getting up to. Luke once again looked at his phone and frowned as he shook it. A minute or so after he set down for the second time, Adrielle did it again. Adam and Tim were both laughing by this point and Luke was getting irritated.

"So you can hear a sound once and then recreate it?" Adam asked, looking at Adrielle with a bit of awe

Adrielle blushed and shook her head yes.

"Why are you blushing? I think that's pretty rad!" Adam stated, making her blush even more


	7. Chapter 7

She made a noise sounding like R2-D2 which made Adam smile. Ericha was the furthest thing from his mind. Tim was watching his friend closely and wondered how this was going to play out. Adam was married. Happily, Tim thought. Was Adam just being extra nice to this girl because he felt a connection to her and her beatboxing skills? Was he smitten with her unique appearance?

Adam's phone dinged with a new text. Adrielle watched as he took his phone out of his back pocket and checked his message. Before he could reply, his phone began ringing.

"Hey baby! Just a minute, let me head to my bunk." Adam said as he got up and headed to the bunk area

Tim watched as Adrielle suddenly looked sad. Did she have a crush on the beatboxer? What was going on with these two?!

"So, what are your plans after this month-long road trip?" Chance questioned

"I guess we'll go back to our home and get back to our boring lives!" Donna chuckled

Adrielle responded with a sad little drumbeat. She knew most of the guys were married. She didn't quite understand why she was feeling sad right now.

"I have a question. How are y'all doing this if she's in college?" Austin questioned

"I called the Dean and said I was taking her on this road trip. He understand what we've gone through to find out why she doesn't speak so he said he'd make sure she could do her classes online while she was one." Donna explained

"Ah ok. We have Wi-Fi if you need it." Luke said, flashing the two ladies a warm smile

Adrielle just sat there quietly as her mother talked to the rest of the group. She loved these guys but she was starting to feel out of place again. Tim noticed her change in body language and wondered if she actually felt more comfortable with Adam than the rest of the group. If that were so, then why was that? It was strange at breakfast how they communicated through beatboxing. It wasn't really a language. Then again, this woman was quite unique.

Over an hour later, and Adam was still in his bunk talking to his wife. He was trying to make sense of what was happening. He couldn't understand what his wife was telling him. He understood it, in his head, of course. But his heart couldn't comprehend what she was telling him. They'd been together for years. They had an almost four-year old daughter together. _"I'm sorry, Adam. This is for the best."_ Ericha told him before she finally hung up.

He laid there wondering what was happening to his life. First his brother left the group. Now his wife was taking their little girl and leaving. What else was going to happen? He was already getting depressed. Until he heard the _"Star Wars"_ theme. It made him smile as he climbed out of his bunk and headed back to the front. Adrielle was sitting there, staring off into space, and absent-mindedly doing the "Star Wars" theme.

"Everything ok, buddy?" Austin asked

"I'll tell you about it later." Adam replied, "Sorry for being gone for so long."

Adrielle looked up when she heard his voice. He smiled down at her making her smile back. Tim just watched curiously. As soon as she'd heard Adam's voice, she perked back up. He wasn't imagining things. Adam sat back down and turned to talk to Chance. She recreated his text sound. He grabbed his phone, looked at it, then looked at her. She was looking around trying to look all innocent.

"You are quite the jokester!" Adam exclaimed making her blush and smile

"What are you doing now?" Donna asked sounding a bit angrier than she was, "Messing with people?"

Adrielle responded by recreating her mother's text sound. When Donna grabbed her phone, Adrielle snickered.

"Oh you!" Donna said, shaking her finger at the younger woman making the entire bus erupt in laughter

"So she does that you, too?" Luke said, trying to keep the smile off his face

"All the damned time!" Donna fake-glared at her daughter

"Do you play board or card games?" Rob asked

"Oh yeah. Skip-Bo is probably our favorite." Donna replied as Adrielle nodded yes

"Cool! We play cards all the time." Austin smiled

Donna's phone rang so she excused herself to answer it. Adrielle made noises as her mother was exiting the bus like her shoes were squeaking which made the group laugh. She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable without her mother. Seeing Adrielle start to fidget, Adam began beatboxing a fast tune. The pink-haired woman turned her attention to him. The rest of the bus watched as she picked up his tune and added her own spin to it.

"This is just...... wow." Chance quietly stated

"I don't know how he understands her." Austin shrugged, still watching the pair

"She's definitely more comfortable with him than the rest of us." Luke said, earning a head nod from Rob

"You've noticed that too?" The giant teddy bear quietly said

"It's her body language." Luke said

"So, did you ladies have a favorite performance on The Sing-Off?" Tim asked, looking between them as Donna returned

"Why are you going to ask me an impossible question?!" Donna smiled

The guys all laughed.

"In all seriousness, everything you boys did was great. 'Pretty Woman' was really good. I always go back and forth between that one and 'I'm Alright'." Donna chuckled, "Her favorite was 'Ring of Fire'. Hands down."

The "Star Wars" theme could be heard and Adrielle took her phone out of her back pocket. She was checking the message while Adam just watched her. The pink-haired woman frowned with a sigh.

"Everything ok, sweetie?" Donna asked

Adrielle just looked away from her mother. She was supposed to be working in a group of students for a project and she had just been informed she was being dropped from the group. It was by the students and not the professor. As hard as she tried to stay positive, she couldn't help but feel the sting of rejection.

"What happened?" Donna asked

The bus got quiet as they watched the mother and daughter. Adam noticed that Adrielle looked like she was about to cry. Donna moved to kneel in front of her daughter. Adrielle showed her mother the text she'd gotten.

_"Adrielle, we know that you always turn in great work and you always give 100% to each project. But we can't take you anymore. We're dropping you from our group."_

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Those little tarts just....." Donna sighed, "It's their loss."

"What happened?" Rob softly asked

"She was in a group in one of her classes and they dropped her from it because they 'can't take her anymore'. She always gives 100%, always does outstanding work, and half the time she picks up others' slack." Donna stated, giving her daughter's hands a squeeze, "People just don't understand how she communicates. It's stuff like this where she really feels rejected."

"That's not fair!" Austin exclaimed, a bit angry

"It happens a lot, actually." Donna sighed

"Well maybe they're jealous. You do such great work and they don't." Chance stated making Adrielle look up at him

The bearded man smiled at her so she timidly smiled back.

"Hey! Can you show us some stuff you've done for school?" Luke inquired

"Yeah!" Austin added with a grin

Adrielle shrugged but her mother urged her to go get her laptop and show them some of her work. Adam watched as the young woman cautiously made her way off the bus. All he wanted was to pull her into his arms and comfort her.

"I hate to say it but she does bring this on herself sometimes because she just refuses to communicate normally." Donna quietly stated, "But I'll support her no matter what. And it never fails to anger me at how people are and the way they treat her."

"You're her mother. It's natural to get angry about it. And although she does communicate in an unusual manner, doesn't mean that others should do this kind of stuff to her." Luke said right before Adrielle boarded the bus with her laptop bag

 


	8. Chapter 8

Adam moved so she could set her laptop on the table where everyone could see it. Her breath caught in her chest as she squeezed past him to take his spot. She booted her laptop up before grabbing one of her flash drives. Once she logged in, she began "digging" through the drive to find something suitable to show these guys. Donna was chatting with Luke like they were old friends. Tim was watching Adam watching Adrielle. Chance, Rob, and Austin were talking quietly about how weird things were.

Adrielle found a project that she thought they might like. She had to take a piece of music and use After Effects to basically make an equalizer like what Microsoft had done with the xBox. With a deep breath, she made sure the laptop was where everyone could see it before she turned the project on. The whole group gathered around to watch. Adam was more or less watching Adrielle fidget nervously and he found it adorable.

"Wow! That was really cool!" Austin exclaimed making Adrielle blush and smile

"Show them that video you put together of them rapping using concert footage!" Donna stated making them all turn and look at Adrielle

The pink-haired woman hid behind her long hair as she blushed even more. Donna did her best to coax her daughter to show it making Rob chuckle. Adrielle finally relented and pulled it up. She slid lower in her seat, still hiding behind her hair, as the video played. She had downloaded a ton of concert footage and edited them to make it seem like the whole band was involved in a little rap battle between Tim & Rob and Austin & Chance with Adam doing his thing. It was a school project and she had earned high praise from her professor for it.

The guys were laughing because they thought it was funny. Donna was just watching the men as they watched this video. It filled her with pride that they seemed to like it and appreciate what her daughter was going for. Adrielle was biting her lower lip anxiously. Even Luke was laughing at what Adrielle had done with these concert videos. It was funny and clever.

"Adrielle, would you mind it if we put this up on our website? I think the fans would really get a kick out of it." Luke stated when the video finished, "Of course all credit will go to you."

Adrielle made a sound that reminded the group of a DJ "rewinding" a record. Adam smiled figuring she wanted them to repeat the question. He looked over at Luke and nodded. Luke asked again making her look over at her mother. Donna said that this was her work and she had all rights to do what she wanted with it. Thinking for a minute, she finally shook her head yes. Luke thanked her and said they'd get together later so she could give him a copy.

"Ok guys. You should probably go do your sound check. VIP guests should be arriving soon." Luke said as he checked the time, "If you need anything, just send me a text, OK?"

"We will. Thanks for taking the time to just hang out with us. It's meant the world to her." Donna replied

Adrielle began shutting her laptop down. Her mother was still thanking the group for just hanging out and she promised they wouldn't hear her daughter while Adam was doing his solo tonight. Adrielle made the rewind scratch again making most of them laugh. Luke was hugging Donna and whispered in her ear that he knew this was going to be a life-long friendship between all of them. Donna whispered back that she hoped so, especially for Adrielle's sake. Rob was next to hug Donna as Tim was pulling Adrielle in for a hug. Adam was next and he had a hard time letting her go.

The ladies exited the bus and then Donna pulled their car around so she could park where the other patrons would be parking. Adrielle suddenly made a snoring sound, which was her way of reminding her mother to start booking hotels. Donna smacked her forehead as she took her phone out to do that. The next two shows she found a hotel but the third one was a bust. There was not a hotel or motel within 25 miles of the venue that had an available room.

_"Luke, I'm so sorry to bother you. I've got rooms booked for us for the next 2 shows. The 3rd one there's not a room available within 25 miles of the venue."_

She awaited his response. Although she was thankful that they had offered to let them stay on the bus, she still hated asking. She felt like they were a bother and knew it was probably cramped enough as it was with ten people! About twenty minutes later, her phone chirped.

_"I'm sorry to hear that, Donna. As we said, you're more than welcome to let y'all stay with us. I'll make sure we have some clean blankets for you ladies. Or I can have two of our crew sleep on the couches and you can take their bunks for a night."_

Wasn't he a sweet man? It was a sweet offer but she couldn't take a bed from a hard working man just so they could have a bed.

_"Oh no, Luke! I couldn't ask those hard-working boys to do that. We'll be more than fine sleeping on a couch for a night. I hate asking but I'm very grateful for your kindness."_

She looked over to check on her daughter and saw that she'd leaned the seat back and was fast asleep. _'All the excitement must've gotten to her'_ Donna thought to herself with a smile. At least Donna thought she was asleep. Adrielle was laying back thinking of meeting Home Free. They were, understandably, curious as to how she communicated and why she never spoke. They were all so calm and nice about things. They didn't make fun of her like others had. More than anything, they were curious.

They joked with her, they made her laugh, they were so kind to her. And she couldn't speak one word of gratitude towards them. As she thought about the why of her inability to speak, she couldn't help but think of Adam. She didn't know how he understood her. The only other person she'd ever met that could was her mother.

There was something about Adam "communicating" with her that made her heart flutter and she didn't understand it. Was it because he's the only other person who had ever even tried? Was it because he was the only other person who seemed to care enough to attempt to communicate with her like this? It was both frustrating and magical. _'Adam is magical'_ she thought to herself.

She, herself, didn't understand why she couldn't speak. She had tried. All that ever came out were weird noises. She understood it when others spoke to her. She picked up on verbal cues and body language. She could read and write. She could laugh. Although she always seemed calm when "speaking" with her mother, some nights she laid in her bed at home and cried with frustration. She did feel like a freak most of the time. It did bother her sometimes when she couldn't articulate things or tell her mother how much she loved her.

Adrielle quite often thought about the hurtful and mean things people at school (throughout her entire school career) had told her or names they'd called her.

 _"Freak" "Loser" "Weirdo" "Mute" "Stupid" "Retard"_  Those were just a few of the nasty names she'd been called. Some of the worst comments she'd ever heard:

_"How are you so stupid?" "Your father died to get away from you" "God made you disabled because you're a piece of shit" "No one cares about you, nobody would give a shit if you died, you should kill yourself"_

 And yet, all of Home Free, who were rock stars basically, were all so kind and nice to her. They seemed to embrace her despite her inability to speak. They saw past it and it made her happy. Adrielle finally turned on her side and faced the car door as she got a bit more comfortable. Just as Donna was beginning to doze, her phone chirped.

 _"If you're sure. The boys will probably want to grab some food before we roll out to the next venue. Would you ladies like to come?"_ Luke texted

Donna had to chuckle. They were quite funny and her daughter did seem to take to Adam pretty well. With a smile, she replied that they would be honored to share another meal with the group. Donna set an alarm to wake her in two hours before leaning her seat back and taking a nap as well. When her alarm started blaring, she seemed a bit surprised. Maybe all the excitement from today was starting to get to her. She woke her daughter and said it was about time to get out and stand in line. Others were already starting to arrive.

Finally, they were allowed to enter the theatre. They found their seats and quickly sat down. Adrielle was nervous. More than usual. They had spent the better part of the day just hanging out with these guys. Now they were going to watch a show like they were just regular fans. Donna noticed that her daughter was much more fidgety all of a sudden. Did it have anything to do with finally meeting Home Free? Did it have anything to do with being dropped from her group in that one class? Was she nervous about how people were going to react to the video the band wanted to put up on their website?

When the guys finally hit the stage, Donna had to laugh. Adam was wearing a shirt that had Animal on it and the words _"Stay Weird"._ She was certain that he was wearing that for her daughter. It was nice that he was trying to make her feel better but wasn't he married? As the show actually started, she shook these thoughts from her mind and just enjoyed the wonderful entertainment. Adrielle had to chuckle at Adam's shirt. _'Was he wearing it for me? Why would he do that?'_ Adrielle thought to herself. _'Why would he try to make some mute freak feel special?'_ She asked herself as sat in her seat and watched what he did best.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next two weeks were quite fun. Any time the boys weren't "working", the two women were hanging out with them. Donna discovered they were much funnier than any YouTube video gave them credit for. The bits on stage were great but off-stage, they were even funnier than that. Adrielle naturally gravitated towards Adam and he seemed to be gravitating towards her as well. Even Luke was beginning to wonder what was going on with the beatboxer. Until a package had been delivered. Luke noted it was from a law firm in Adam's hometown.

It was after a show and the ladies had left to head to their hotel. Luke sat Adam down with the rest of the band to have a little discussion.

"Ok buddy you gotta tell us what's going on with you." Austin stated

"Hold up. Getting aggressive like that is not going to set things on the right path for a friendly, open discussion." Luke scolded, "Adam, we're all very worried about you. We have gotten close to those two women and I think I speak for everyone when I say they are now good friends. But there's this unspoken 'thing' between you and Adrielle. What's going on?"

Adam looked up from staring at the package in his hands. He knew what was inside. The only real joy he had since Ericha had called him a few weeks ago was when they were hanging out with Donna and Adrielle.

"Adam?" Rob softly asked, getting increasingly worried about his friend

"Ericha filed for divorce." Adam quietly stated making the group collectively gasp in shock

"What?! Why? What happened?" Chance questioned

"I....I don't know." Adam sighed, "I tried talking her out of it. I tried begging her not to go. She says she can't handle me being gone all the time anymore. Missing out on Cerise's life. She says this is what's best for us all."

"Oh Adam. We had no idea, man." Austin stated

"Why didn't you come to us before now?" Tim asked

"That's about when we met Donna and Adrielle." Adam started out

"Is that why you've been so.... your emotions have been on a rollercoaster the past few weeks." Austin cautiously stated

"I'm sorry guys." Adam quietly replied

"We're not upset, Adam. We're concerned." Tim stated, "But you are still married. It's not fair to Ericha, to Adrielle, or to yourself to start something with another person when you're still married."

"I know." Adam sighed, "I just don't..... I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" Rob inquired

"I'm not that type of person." Adam said, staring at the package in his lap, "I can't explain what happens when Adrielle's around. Why I act the way I do. _Why I feel the way I do."_

He whispered the last sentence so no one really heard what he said. Tim guessed what he'd said but that was partly because he was the closest to the blond.

"I guess that's your divorce papers? Is she going for full or joint custody?" Rob inquired at the same time Tim asked "So what's this thing between you and Adrielle?"

"Yeah, they're the divorce papers. I think she's going for joint custody with her having physical custody since I'm gone all the time." Adam replied, "I don't know. It sounds stupid, I guess, but it's true."

"Can we do anything for you?" Chance asked

"Not really." Adam stated as his phone rang out with the _"Star Wars"_ theme making him smile

The group watched as Adam smiled. Clearly it was Adrielle sending him a text. She seemed to be the only thing that made him smile except when he was on stage.

"Well, you need to let me know when you have court hearings so I can figure out something for the band." Luke stated

"I will." Adam sighed again as Luke's phone rang

He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Donna calling him. He wondered what was going on since he figured they'd be in bed by now.

"Hello Donna! What's..." Luke started making the whole bus go quiet

 _"Someone broke into our hotel room. We got into quite the scuffle and I nearly shot the two intruders. We're almost done with the cops who were called out."_ Donna stated, looking at her crying daughter

"What?! Ok, we're still at the venue. Pack your stuff and get back here." Luke stated

 _"We'll be ok. I just wanted to let you know so you didn't freak when you see us all busted up tomorrow. We'll be fine here."_ Donna replied

"No Ma'am. This is non-negotiable this time!"

 _"This Texas momma packs heat. We'll be fine. I'm not asking for sympathy, damnit!"_ Donna retorted

"Listen here you stubborn ass!"

 _"You dare call me stubborn!"_ Donna countered with a smile, _"I need to pick up some medical supplies."_

Luke began laughing which confused everyone, "The bus is parked where it was at the venue. We won't be leaving for another hour so you have time. And I'll get a car hauler."

 _"We don't want to disrupt the bus. Especially after the boys played such an energetic show."_ Donna stated

"Everyone is still awake."

 _"Ugh. You are as stubborn as a damned mule. Fine, we'll see you after we finish packing up and getting the supplies."_ Donna sighed

"Ok, see you then."

"What's going on?" Rob asked

"We need to get a car hauler asap. The ladies are riding with us the rest of this tour." Luke stated as he began looking up a local U-Haul facility, "I need someone to come with me to pick up this car hauler."

"I'll go with you." Chance stated

"Ok, Adam. There's obviously something there between you. We all see it." Tim softly said

Adam quickly looked up in shock making Tim smile warmly at the blond.

"We're not judging, Adam, we're just pointing out what we've noticed." Rob added

"And let me just say that this applies to her too. She relaxes when you're around. And you seem to be the one that pulls her out of those funks when someone gets mean to her online. Do I need to mention how she 'communicates' with you more than anyone else?" Tim said

Adam just looked down as he let his friends' words sink in. They could all see the storm of emotion through his face.

"No one else can understand her." Adam offered making Austin chuckle

"I'm assuming you and Ericha were having problems before this?" Tim cautiously asked making Adam shrug indifferently

"You guys were talking almost every day. Face timing and all that stuff." Rob stated, "What happened?"

"I..... I don't know. I don't know why my marriage fell apart. I don't know what's _wrong_ with me. I don't know what I'm doing....." Adam trailed

Rob, Austin, and Tim looked at one another. It was almost heart breaking to hear. The pain and confusion dripped from Adam's voice. The trio felt helpless to help him. They fell silent and remained that way until a certain black car pulled up.

"You better put up your divorce papers and perk yourself up. The girls are here." Austin said as he noticed Donna and Adrielle had arrived

They were getting their bags from the car when Chance and Luke returned with the car hauler. The two men hugged them both and Chance tried to not show the anger he was feeling at seeing poor Adrielle. The Alabama boy helped get the car hauler hooked up to the bus before Donna drove her car onto it. Luke was making sure the car was securely fastened before he ushered the two ladies onto the bus.

"Holy shit what happened to you?!" Rob exclaimed as he jumped up to see to Donna and Adrielle

"I need to get her doctored up and I'll tell ya all about it." Donna said as Adrielle plopped down on the couch on the right side of the bus

"Oh my God! What the hell happened?" Adam stated as he returned to the front

"She needs to doctor poor Adrielle so give her some space." Luke stated

Adrielle was just staring at the ground hating that these guys were seeing her like this. Donna took the Wal-Mart bag and set it on the seat next to her daughter. The group watched as the older woman cleaned up the cuts and scrapes with Hydrogen Peroxide. It took every ounce of will-power Adam had to not walk over and pull Adrielle to him. She couldn't express how scared and angry she was at what had transpired.

"So...." Luke trailed

"We'd gotten settled for bed. The lights were off but we had the tv on because we both usually watch tv before we fall asleep. I decided to take a quick shower since I wasn't quite sleepy yet. I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a ruckus in the room.

I opened the bathroom door and found two strange men in our room. One was hitting and shaking Adrielle while the other was trying to rifle through our things. I shouted at them to get the hell out of our room but they didn't want to listen. One hit me, as you can see from my cheek, but I was able to grab my purse which was still sitting on my bed and held my concealed hand gun.

The one that was attacking Adrielle took out a knife so I shot a warning shot at him. I guess they thought that I just couldn't shoot because the other one tried to get my gun. After telling them again to leave our room, they still didn't want to listen. When I shot another warning shot, this time right between his thighs, they decided to leave. But not before neighbors called the cops. The two punks hadn't gotten twenty feet when the cops arrived." Donna explained

"Oh my God. Do y'all need to head to the hospital or anything?" Rob asked

"Oh, honey, no. We're fine. It's just superficial. She's just still a bit shaken up." Donna replied with a warm smile

Adrielle began making gun noises which earned a stern look from her mother and laughter from the rest of the bus.

"Don't encourage her!" Donna fake-scolded them which just made everyone laugh harder

"I bet you're tired now." Luke said, still chuckling a bit

Adrielle started making snoring sounds and shook her head no. Donna laughed but said she (Donna) was sleepy. Once they had been doctored up, Luke brought the blankets they'd used the last time they had to sleep on the bus for the ladies to use. They were even able to procure two pillows for the ladies. Everyone gave both ladies hugs, with Adam hugging Adrielle a bit longer than necessary, before deciding it was time to head to bed. Luke showed the ladies where the tv remoted was and how to navigate the cable system.

Shortly after everyone headed to bed, the bus got to rolling to the next venue. Tim was laying in his bunk thinking of the conversation they'd had before the ladies had arrived. Adam wasn't exactly admitting he was developing feelings for the unique young woman but he seemed awfully confused about things. Why had Ericha filed for divorce? Everyone thought they're family and home life was great!

 


	10. Chapter 10

Adam was having to fly back home for a divorce hearing. He'd be there for three days while they went over their agreements with the lawyers. Ericha was being civil about things even though she was the one who was initiating the divorce. She was happy to share custody of their child with him. Through some back-and-forth emails between the lawyers for the couple, they had come to an agreement about when he got visitation with his daughter.

They even came to a civil agreement about the splitting of their assets and child support. Ericha wasn't really upset with Adam but she couldn't take his absence from their lives any longer, or so she said. Their divorce was granted the third afternoon he was there. He was hugging his little girl tightly just wanting her to feel how much he loved her. Ericha finally said they had to go. Adam felt sort of numb as he watched his now-ex wife and little girl walk away. It was like they were walking out of his life. The _"Star Wars"_ theme rang out and he smiled.

_"You ok? How'd the hearing go?"_

He had to smile at Adrielle. Although she never actually spoke words, she did text. She was always asking how he was once he'd told the two new women in their lives about his impeding divorce. Adrielle was quite funny and caring. Just being around her made him happy despite going through this divorce. He cried in his bunk at night whenever he began thinking about the woman he'd vowed to love _"till death do us part"._ Then suddenly Adrielle would text him like she somehow psychically knew he needed cheering up.

_"Divorce is final. . . not sure how I feel about it, honestly :/"_

_"Star Wars marathon when you return? ^_^"_ Adrielle responded

He smiled at his phone even though she couldn't see him, _"That sounds wonderful!"_

He headed back to his hotel since he had a flight to catch up with the tour the following day. His phone was filled with videos and pictures of his Princess. In a hotel room all by himself, he cried. Long and hard. On his wedding day he never thought their happiness would come to an end or that they would split their family up. As he laid there thinking about his life and the future of the band, he couldn't help but think of the unique woman who'd come into their lives nearly a month ago. Thinking of her made him happy and a bit sad. Thinking of his wife, er ex-wife, made him sad and depressed. What the hell was going on with him?

Luke picked him up from the airport. They had a show that night. He was tired from the day of traveling but would give it his all tonight. Luke drove them straight to the venue. The pair remained silent until they got the venue. The month-long road trip was nearly over and Donna was actually a bit sad about that. She had come to love these boys like they were her sons. They kept her and Adrielle laughing and were a blast and pure joy to just hang out with. She knew Adrielle would miss them, especially Adam, like crazy.

Luke was contemplating asking the two women to stay on tour with them but didn't know how to approach Donna about it. Donna had been considering getting a bus custom made for her and Adrielle and following the band the rest of the tour. She didn't know how they'd take it. The band were all relaxing on the bus awaiting Luke to return with Adam. Tim kept a close watch on Adrielle who seemed more anxious than usual. She was fidgety and kept making weird noises absent-mindedly.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Luke exclaimed as he boarded the bus

Everyone got up to welcome the beatboxer "home". He looked a bit sad until his eyes landed on Adrielle. Everyone watched as his whole demeanor changed. They knew he loved Ericha deeply. He loved Cerise more than air. That's why they were confused for a brief moment about his weird behavior. Their conversation the night he told them his wife had filed for divorce came flooding back.

"Welcome back, sweetie!" Donna said as she pulled him in for a hug, "How'd it go?"

"They granted the divorce the third day. We have joint custody with Ericha getting physical custody which we had already agreed upon. I get visitation and all that stuff. Of course, I agreed on child support because I'm not a deadbeat dad." Adam explained with a half-hearted shrug

It made Adrielle sad to see him so sad and depressed. She didn't quite know what to do or say to make him feel better, if anything could. 

"You're a good man, Adam. She doesn't know what she let go." Donna replied, hugging him again

Adrielle was next to open her arms for a hug. He smiled warmly as he was quick to fall into her arms. As casually as he could, he took a whiff of her hair. _'Man did she smell good!'_ he thought to himself. They all watched as the pair hugged longer than was really necessary. Adrielle was really liking him being in her arms.

"We've missed you, man." Austin smiled at him after they had pulled away

"I'm glad to be back." Adam replied as he found a seat, "So, uh, how's the shows been?"

"Not bad. People were all asking where you were. We just said you had to head home for a personal matter." Luke replied

"They're gonna be happy you're back." Rob chuckled

"That's because it's not the same without the five of you! There's true magic between you boys and it definitely shows on stage." Donna stated

Adrielle made some weird noise while nodding her head yes. Everyone laughed. They talked about grabbing a bite before they had to "get to work". Donna was thinking about their future. They only had a couple shows left before they "had to get back to their boring lives". She knew Adrielle would get a little depressed, especially at how close she and Adam had gotten over such a short time. Luke was worried at how Adam was going to do when the two ladies left to head back to their lives in Texas.

Tim was watching Adam. He was "talking" with Adrielle and seemed so relaxed and happy. They'd only known to the women about a month but Adam had quickly developed feelings for Adrielle. They all knew he was saddened and a bit depressed by the ending of his marriage. They'd heard him crying in his bunk. At the same time, being around Adrielle made him happy. Rob wondered how Adam was going to deal with the loss of his marriage. Would he get depressed? Start drinking more? Throw himself into his work? Throw himself into video games?

That night, since Adam had been gone for a few days and missed two shows, the beatboxer thought he'd do something different during his solo. As Tim was talking to the audience, he walked to the side of the stage and asked Luke to bring Adrielle to the stage when he started. Luke smiled knowing what he was up to and said he would even if he had to throw the girl over his shoulder and walk onstage himself! Adam laughed and replied that he hoped that wouldn't be necessary. Donna and Adrielle had been given VIP passes so they were sitting with the other VIP attendees.

"How about a drum solo from our amazing beatboxer?!" Tim stated making the crowd go crazy

Luke had sent a text to Donna telling her to get her phone ready shortly before Adam was ready for his solo. Adrielle watched as Luke walked over and held his hand out to her. She vehemently shook her head no until Adam began making a marching sound. She looked up at the stage and saw him smiling at her. She took Luke's hand and he led her around to the side of the stage where a microphone was handed to her. He pushed her out onto the stage.

"I'm gonna do something a little different tonight. I hope you enjoy it." Adam said, looking over at Adrielle during the last part

He started out with the _"Star Wars"_ theme. She quickly got into and added her own spin. The crowd was cheering loudly at the display. When Adam had started the marching sounds, his bandmates moved to the side of the stage to see what was happening. They watched as Adam and Adrielle went back and forth with drum beats, DJ sounds, and all sorts of other "noises". Neither seemed to really pay attention to the audience as they did their thing, lost in their moment.

Watching her daughter on stage with Adam, she knew she couldn't just leave. Or at least stay gone. She'd have to talk to Luke to make sure it was ok. Even if it wasn't, she'd still get the bus and follow them on tour just to make her daughter happy. She also knew that this video would mean the world to Adrielle.

"They're gonna wind up married." Rob said as he watched the pair

"What makes you say that?" Austin asked, "I mean I know they communicate weirdly but..."

"Not once has either of them looked at the audience. They're lost in their own world right now. Whatever's 'said' between them, only they know." Rob said with a smile

A minute or so later, and their back-and-forth was finished. He pulled her into a hug. When he pulled away, he pointed at her making the crowd cheer and clap for her. She blushed before quickly walking off the stage and to where Luke was standing.

"That was amazing, Adrielle. Adam will never....." Luke stated, "This was special and not just for you. Well, we better take you back to your seat."

"Sweetie that was amazing! I know this is going to wind up on YouTube!" Donna said as her daughter sat back down

Donna hugged her daughter as Luke made it back to the side of the stage. He watched Adam who only seemed to be paying attention to the pink-haired woman. She was watching the whole band but always kept looking back at Adam. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The day the two women were set to leave was bittersweet. Neither woman really wanted to leave but Adrielle needed to get back on campus. None of the guys wanted them to leave. Donna assured them that they were friends and that she and her daughter were life long fans. Luke said anytime they wanted to come to a show to just let him know and they'd make sure there were seats available. The ladies had everything packed in the car. Luke made sure everyone had breakfast together, their last meal together, so that they were able to say proper goodbyes.

"It's not gonna be the same without you ladies with us. I hope we made your road trip worth it!" Austin said as he hugged Donna

"Just seeing you boys play was worth it! We're both going to miss you fellas." Donna replied as they pulled away

"We've exchanged social media so please keep us in the loop with things, ok?" Rob stated as he was the next to hug Donna while Austin was hugging Adrielle

One by one, they said their goodbyes. Adam was the last to hug Adrielle. The whole group watched as the pair embraced and both looked like they were crying. It broke Donna's heart to see it but she was working on a wonderful surprise for them all. Adam cupped Adrielle's face in his hand and stared her in the eyes making his band wonder if he was about to kiss her or not!

"Adrielle, listen to me. Any time you need to talk about anything, I'm just a text away. You're an amazing young woman but people are blinded by their own ignorance. Don't let idiots bring you down, OK?" Adam quietly stated, "You're so talented and creative and artistic and I think people are jealous of that. Keep your head high, take the high road, and when people are jerks, just dust your feet off and strut on forward."

She made the saddest sound he thought he'd ever heard. It broke his heart almost as much as when his ex-wife had said she wanted a divorce.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Like I said, I'm just a text or phone call away, OK. We'll see each other again, you'll see!" He smiled at her

The truth was, he didn't know if they'd get to see one another again. He lived in Minnesota and she lived in Texas. He was on the road all the time and she was college student in Texas. As he stared at her, he fought the urge to lean over and kiss her. He thought better of it especially with everyone watching them. She flung herself into his arms again and fought the tears that had threatened to fall. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent as she did so, and he did the same to her.

"She's really going to miss him." Donna stated with a sad tone, "He's the first person to understand her way of communicating besides me."

"Trust us when we say, he's definitely going to miss her too." Tim replied, draping an arm casually over her shoulders

"Well maybe you can plan another trip out to follow us again!" Rob smiled at her

"I'll see what I can do." Donna chuckled, "Well, I guess it's time we got on the road. You boys behave yourselves."

Her statement made them all laugh. She had become more like a second momma to them all. They had all become pretty close in just a month's time.

Adrielle was making more sad sounds. Adam just hugged her even harder. Whatever feelings he had for her were quickly intensifying. Her leaving wasn't helping.

 _"Adrielle, this past month has been one I'll never forget. We've got lots of pictures and videos. We're friends and you have my phone number. Text me anytime. I may not respond right away but I will always respond, ok?"_ He whispered in her ear making her nod her head yes

 These guys had become more than just a band to Adrielle. They were, dare she say it, friends. With a heavy sigh, she pulled away from Adam. He could see she was fighting tears and figured her expression mirrored his own. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he watched as she walked to her mother's car and climbed into the passenger seat. Donna once again thanked the group for their generosity and friendship and promised they would see one another again.

All six men were sad to see the ladies leave but knew they had to get back to their own lives. Then they turned their attention to Adam who suddenly looked like a lost puppy. He sighed then walked onto the bus. Tim shrugged and followed suit. Adam had gone straight to his bunk and shut the curtain. He felt like his whole world was crashing down on him. Rob was going to talk to him but Luke stopped the group.

"Let him be. She was a crutch for him getting over Ericha leaving. He's got to deal with that before he's ready to jump into anything else." Luke cautiously stated

"That's kind of mean to say, don't you think?" Austin exclaimed

"He's right. I mean, there's definitely feelings there for them both. But he's got to deal with the loss of his marriage before he's emotionally ready for another relationship." Tim said, coming to Luke's defense

Austin ran his hand through his hair, "I know. But I hate seeing him so down and depressed."

"We all do, Austin. But this is something he's gotta deal with on his own." Luke replied, giving Austin's shoulder a squeeze

Adrielle was fighting tears and she had no idea why. She knew he was married. When he said that his wife had filed for divorce it made her sad. She felt sad because she saw how it affected Adam. It was more than evident he loved his wife deeply. When she had his attention, however, she felt incredibly happy. She felt important. Donna hated seeing her daughter in such a state. She couldn't help but wonder how on Earth the two of them had not only "communicated" but how they seemed to develop feelings for one another.

The drive back home was spent in contemplative silence. Adrielle had to get back to her studies when she went back to school. Donna had a business to run. They stopped for the night since Donna didn't want to drive that far on little sleep. She sent a text to Luke about their stop and said they were about half-way home. She promised to let them know when they arrived home, safe and sound. He was quick to reply telling her they were all wishing a safe trip, an expression of thanks for just being their friends, and how Adam was already depressed by their absence.

They texted back and forth about Adam and Adrielle. He confessed what he'd told Austin and she was quick to agree. They talked about her little surprise since Adrielle was already fast asleep. Luke asked her how Adrielle was doing. With a heavy sigh, which wasn't lost on Luke, she said that her daughter was already depressed and looking like she'd lost her last friend. Luke chuckled and said that's about how Adam was looking. When she started yawning, Luke chuckled again and said that he should let her go so she could get some sleep. They bid each other a good night and hung up.

Adrielle begrudgingly went back to school while her mother got back to "work". Donna was the head of the company her late husband had started. They built and sold custom RV's and tour busses. Sitting in her home office, she looked over invoices and new requests. She also had a new bus to put together. Twin beds, one on each side of the bus, at the very back with separate closets for her and Adrielle. A full-sized bathroom in front of the bedroom that included a stand-alone shower. Some storage in between the full bathroom and the kitchen.

She wanted a full kitchen including a stove, sink, oven, microwave, full-sized fridge and freeze, dishwasher and cabinets. In front of the kitchen would be the living room with a half-square wrap-around couch on the left side of the bus and single couch on the opposite side. A swivel chair next to the single couch. A drop-down flat screen 60" TV in between the living room and driver's seat. Hard wood floors, tinted windows. She was sparing no expense, especially since she was basically getting this bus for free at her company. She added Bose-Dolby-home Entertainment Surround System to the entire bus, as well and high speed internet.

  
********************************************************

A year had passed since Donna and Adrielle had taken a road trip to see one of their favorite bands and had their lives changed. Adrielle did a lot of sketches of the band but mostly of Adam. She was very depressed which didn't help her situation on campus. Leaving the tour to head back home had really gotten to her. She had friends on that tour. She had a true companion. Back at home it was just her and her mother. Donna tried her best to pull her daughter out of the depression she was in but nothing really helped.

Donna couldn't help but noticed the sketches her daughter had done. The young woman had books and books of sketches of the band and Adam. Some from memory, some from live videos, some from their music videos. It was painfully obvious her daughter had fallen, and fallen hard, for the beatboxer. The truth was, even Donna was missing the companionship, laughter, and energy of "the boys".

Adam was no longer depressed about the loss of his marriage. He hated being another statistic, hated that his little girl didn't have a whole family, hated that he felt like he'd let his family down. Adam had eventually dealt with his divorce. He was, however, still feeling depressed. There was a part of him that felt missing and he didn't understand it. Adam missed _her_. He missed her presence. He missed talking nerd with her. Whenever he was in his bunk, which was happening more and more, he just looked through the photos he had of her.

Too many nights, he cried himself to sleep over this woman that had come into their lives and just stolen his heart right out from under him. There were plenty of women who threw themselves at him but he wasn't interested in any of them. He had offers of "a good time" from quite a few women he'd met in bars when they'd gone out but he refused. Being with someone else felt like he was cheating and he didn't know why. His feelings confused him.

Every time they had shows near North East Texas, they all hoped they'd see that bright pink hair somewhere in the audience. Donna tweeted a lot, liked their postings on a lot of the social media. Tim was almost to the point of asking for a break so that the band could just fly down to Texas and force the two women to come back on tour with them just to pull Adam out of the "funk" he was in. Luke always managed to smooth things over and Adam continually apologized for himself. When Donna's bus was finally completed, she nearly jumped for joy. She asked Luke for a recommendation for a driver for the bus and he was quick to send her several names.

Adrielle was still in school so she took the afternoon to head to the store. The bus needed to be stocked and ready to roll for their journey. Donna was in such a good mood she was actually humming. While Donna was in a good mood, Adrielle was not. She was one of the top students in the entire University which was already strike one against her. How she communicated always made her fellow students tease and make fun of her. As hard as she tried to remember Adam's words to her, she still found herself crying at night in her room. 

There were students in her second to last class who started mocking her. That wasn't an unusual occurrence so Adrielle did her best to just ignore them. Adrielle was trying to take the high road but the other kids weren't making it easy. As she left class, things escalated. One girl pushed as she fake-stuttered like she was trying to speak (she was mocking Adrielle) but was unable to. Adrielle hit the ground and scraped the right side of her face on the concrete.

Adam's words hit her _'You're so talented and creative and artistic and I think people are jealous of that. Keep your head high, take the high road, and when people are jerks, just dust your feet off and strut on forward'_. She stood up, dusted herself off, and grabbed her back pack. As she was walking away, or trying to, several other students blocked her path. Before she knew it, she was shoved again. This time she scraped her right arm as she fell.

"W..w...what's wr...wr....wrong?" One girl laughed at her, "C....c..can't s...s..sp...speak?"

The other kids' laughter brought tears to her eyes. As she was trying to stand up, one girl kicked her in the side and called her a stupid freak. Another punched her, splitting her lip. That opened the flood gate for the rest to start calling her names, much worse than 'freak'. Adrielle grabbed her back pack and quickly got up. As soon as she was on her feet, she took off at a dead run not caring that she had to shove people out of her way. She headed straight home, tears running down her face. Donna had already returned home and had just finished packing two suitcases when she heard the front door slam shut. When she saw her daughter, she got angry.

"Oh baby, other kids?" She asked making Adrielle nod her head yes as she cried in her mother's arms

"Listen, go take a quick shower and pack for an extended trip. While you're doing that, I'll talk to the Dean and get all your classes switched to online." Donna told her

Adrielle looked at her with almost hopeful eyes. Donna just told her to hurry up and get a shower and get packed because they were on a deadline. Adrielle hurried upstairs to get a quick shower. She was still crying while she was in the shower and was beginning to feel like a failure. After she was done cleaning up from that afternoon's scuffle, she took her suitcases out of her closet. She threw clothes in there haphazardly while her mother was on the phone with the Dean. That man was driving her crazy as he told her she should look for another specialist to treat Adrielle. Donna was about to go off but the Dean stopped her and said that Adrielle doing all her schooling online permanently would be best for everyone.

Once Adrielle was dressed, was packed up, she drug her suitcases downstairs. She had to make sure her laptop was packed up along with all her accessories as well as her phone. Donna helped her get the bags loaded into her car before locking up the house. She'd already made arrangements with a neighbor to look after the house while they were gone. Adrielle wasn't really concerned with where they were going. When they arrived at the company, she still felt indifferent. Donna asked her to help get the bags out of the car.

Adrielle began looking around and discovered they had parked in front of a sleek black tour bus with faeries and dragons painted on the sides. She was confused but Donna snapped her fingers bringing Adrielle out of her thoughts. She helped her mother get the bags onto this bus and gasped when she saw the inside. She followed her mother to the very back where there was a bedroom. Donna smiled at her daughter as they set their respective bags down by either bed.

"Mrs. Baker?" A man called out

Donna and Adrielle walked up front to find a middle-aged man standing there.

"I'm Mrs. Baker. May I help you?" Donna stated

"Yes ma'am, I'm Jerry Taylor." He stated

"Oh! Please call me Donna. This is my daughter Adrielle. Sweetie, this is our driver Jerry. We're almost ready to go." Donna stated

"Do you mind if I put my suitcase in the cargo bay?" He asked

"Oh goodness no! We've still got a little loading to do ourselves. The keys should be in cup holder by the driver's seat." Donna smiled at him

They finished unloading the car while Jerry took his suitcase and put it under the cargo bay. Adrielle was putting her clothes up in the closet near the bed she'd picked as Donna parked her car in her personal space. She was excited. She gave him the address of where they were going. Once they were all ready, Jerry started the bus and got them rolling down the highway. Donna sent a text to Luke to let him know they were on their way.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Their good friend Avi Kaplan had joined them on tour just to hang out and get away from his life for a while. He'd surprised them at the show, even Luke didn't know he was arriving. They all greeted one another cordially backstage as they caught up on things. He was sad to hear that Adam was now a divorced man. Avi thought that his depressed state was because of that.

They neglected, or opted not to, tell Avi about the two women they'd met a year ago that had really struck a chord with the whole group. They had even made an impression on their crew! He sat backstage as the guys did their show. He noticed that Luke was texting more than usual and wondered if everything was ok. After the show, and after the VIP meet-and-greet, everyone packed up their stuff and were heading outside.

"When did Avi get his own bus?" Rob inquired

"I don't have my bus here." He stated

"Then who's bus is that?" Austin asked

"Well let's go find out!" Luke happily exclaimed before walking over and knocking on the door

The group watched as the bus door opened up and a familiar woman stepped off.

"Momma Donna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Austin all but squealed when he saw her

Adam suddenly looked much happier than he had been all day, other than being onstage of course, and Avi wondered what the hell was going on. Who was this woman and why did she have a bus?

"My favorite boys!" Donna said as she was being squeezed to death by Austin, "How've you been?"

Adrielle, upon hearing Austin's voice, quickly slipped her shoes on and exited the bus. She looked around for Adam and, when their eyes met, they ran straight for each other. They nearly fell to the ground as they crushed each other from hugging so tightly. The whole group got quiet as the pair reunited for the first time in a year. She was nearly in tears seeing him. He didn't want to let her go.

"Who's that?" Avi questioned Rob

"A very special young lady." Rob smiled

Adrielle couldn't get the smile off her face as she and Adam hugged. Adrielle hung onto Adam for dear life. He accepted her for who she was. He celebrated her dorky interests. She missed his laugh. She missed "talking" with him. She missed his expressive eyes and beautiful smile. She missed everything about _him_. He didn't want to let her go. He had missed her face, her presence, her noises, her nerdiness, her artisticness. He missed _her_. Adam sneakily got a whiff of her hair, closed his eyes, and smiled. He felt....like the missing part of himself had returned.

"What are y'all doing here?" Austin questioned as Rob hugged Donna

"We can leave if you'd like." Donna stated, trying to keep the smile off her face

Adrielle immediately made tire squealing noises making Adam grin. Donna laughed but Avi was very confused. Even Tim and Austin were chuckling.

"You are never leaving us again. You are officially having to stay with us no matter where we go!" Tim exclaimed, once again confusing Avi

"Well how about you boys come hang out on our bus and I'll whip up a quick snack." Donna smiled

"Where'd you get this bus from?" Rob asked as they walked closer

Adrielle had grabbed Adam's arm as she led him to their bus.

"Oh my God! There's dragons and faeries on the side!" Avi happily exclaimed making everyone including Donna laugh

"Let's board so we can hit the road. Jerry, get with their driver. We'll be following them. Thank you." Donna stated to their driver

"Holy hell this bus is amazing!" Austin exclaimed making Donna chuckle at his excitability

"Oh, how I've missed you boys. Even your excitability, Austin. Have a seat anywhere. What would you like to drink?" Donna stated

"Water would good right now. Thanks." Chance replied

Adrielle had still not let go of Adam's arm. They were sitting so close there was virtually no space between them.

"Wait.... What the hell happened to poor Adrielle?" Tim asked as he got a better look at the young woman now that they had some real light to see by

The statement concerned Adam. She was looking away from them but Adam moved her face so he could get a look at what Tim was referring to. Avi sat back watching the interaction between the beatboxer and the pink-and-black haired woman. She couldn't look Adam in the eyes as he looked at her bruised and scraped up face. Adam cautiously touched her scraped up face and she winced slightly. Avi watched as Adam pouted.

"Kids at school." Donna angrily stated, "Pushed her down on the concrete. Twice. The first time she tried to get up, some little bitch kicked her in the side."

"Oh baby, that's not right. " Adam stated, pulling her into his arms

Everyone looked at one another. Was that a Freudian slip? She didn't fight him as he just held her against him and ran his fingers through her hair.

"She's now doing all her schooling online even when, or if, we go home." Donna said as he handed out bottles of water, "And I had the bus made at our company. My late husband started this company that built custom tour busses and RV's. We're now a multi-billion-dollar company. It took a year for this beast to be completed. What would everyone like."

"We're fine, Donna." Chance smiled at her, "So you're just gonna follow us on tour again?"

"Well if you'd like us to go home, we will. Otherwise we'd love to catch every show we can." Donna smiled at them

"You know we love you two!" Austin chuckled, "Wait... do you have an actual kitchen over there?"

"Yes, Sir, we do. And a full bathroom complete with shower." Donna replied with a smirk

"Hell, we're gonna move onto your bus!" Rob laughed

"Well, there's only two beds so that might not be as fun as you'd think." Donna chuckled, "However, if you'd like a custom-made bus I'd be more than happy to help."

"We couldn't ask that of you, Donna." Luke stated

"I'd consider it an honor. Besides..." Donna started as she looked over to where Adam and Adrielle sat lost in their own world, "...it's a thank you for making my daughter so happy."

"He's been miserable." Rob stated quietly, looking to the pair

"So has she." Donna replied with a shrug

"Oh! We haven't introduced you guys yet. This is..." Luke started out but Donna stopped him

"Avi Kaplan from Pentatonix. Or should I say formerly of Pentatonix. Winners of Season 3 of 'The Sing-off'." Donna smiled

"Yes Ma'am. I take it you're a fan?" He smiled

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Avi. And, yes I am. That's my daughter Adrielle. She doesn't speak but she does communicate through sounds and noises. Long story I don't wanna get into right now." Donna smiled at him

The group got caught up on what all had been happening since they parted ways a year ago. Avi couldn't help but watch Adam and Adrielle. He was speaking but she'd just make noise of some sort. He still had her in his arms but no one was saying anything. Donna was laughing at something Rob and Austin told her. All the boys were happy people. When Donna and Adrielle were with them, everyone seemed to be just a wee bit happier.

"So with the kitchen, does that mean you can make us breakfast?" Tim finally asked

"Sweetie, I can make anything and everything I want. Go check it out. You guys haven't really seen the whole bus." Donna smiled

Tim was the first to get up to check it out with Austin following soon after. Adam didn't care, he was happy right where he was. Rob was just watching the pair as they "talked". They were all at a loss as to how he understood what she meant but they weren't going to question it.

 _"Are they, like, well you know?"_ Avi whispered to Luke

 _"Dating? It's.... complicated. When we first met, they just gravitated towards each other. Unnaturally so. It....."_ Luke sighed, _"It's so hard to explain. Rob thinks they're going to wind up married."_

 _"I mean looking at them..."_ Avi started

 _"We all know, Avi. He's just been miserable without her. It won't be long before they actually 'get together'. He makes her happy. She makes him happy. You see how he is when she's hurt."_ Luke replied, giving Avi's shoulder a squeeze

"Dang guys. This bus is incredible!" Tim laughed as he walked back to the front

"I'm telling you, I can have one crafted especially for you. I'd be more than happy to gift it to you." Donna replied

"Oh no, we can't ask that of you." Chance reiterated

"Nonsense! You fellas need a little more space especially with ten of you on one bus!" Donna said once again looking over at Adam and Adrielle, "Consider it a 'thank you' gift."

"Thank you for what? We haven't done anything deserving of something as extravagant as a bus like this!" Tim exclaimed

"Look at my daughter." Donna said

Everyone looked over to Adam and Adrielle. She was laughing and smiling like she'd won the lottery. Her whole body was relaxed as she and Adam "talked". Both were oblivious to anything around them. The only thing that mattered to them were each other.

"She's been so depressed and cried all the time. She's been anxious and distracted. I didn't even tell her about the bus or that we were coming here. The second she saw Adam, her whole demeanor changed. She's happy and relaxed." Donna explained, "Believe it or not, it's not just Adam she cares for. You boys keep her laughing. You boys are really the first friends she's ever truly had. A bus is the absolute least I could ever do to repay you."

"They're going to wind up married." Rob suddenly exclaimed

Donna teared up a bit. So, it wasn't just her that saw it. Tim noticed that Donna was in tears so he got up to pull her into a hug.

"Why so teary all of a sudden?" He asked

"That I'm not the only one who sees it. I know he was married when we came out on our little road trip. I knew he fascinated her. I never expected......" Donna said choking up, "You all have been so kind to her. They have their own language and as long as he understands her...... it would an honor to call him my son-in-law. Oh, there I go putting the cart before the horse."

Avi just sat there in silence listening to everyone as he watched Adam and Adrielle.

"Donna after he told us that Ericha had filed for divorce, he was depressed. He cried in his bunk. But whenever you two were around, or he got a text from her, or pretty much anything to do with her, he'd calm down, start smiling, and was generally happier.

He needed to deal with the divorce before he was emotionally ready for any type of relationship. We all love the both of you. I didn't want him getting into something that he wasn't emotionally ready for. I didn't want him hurting her because of that. We could all see when he'd dealt with his feelings. But he was still depressed.

The only thing that ever made him happy was being onstage, talking to Cerise, and texting Adrielle. That was when he was truly happy. Honestly, I'm expecting him to..."

"Expecting me to what?" Adam asked making everyone turn and look at him

"Oh, hey. We thought you two were still in your own little world over there." Austin chuckled

Adam just cocked his eyebrow in silence. Adrielle began making horse noises which cracked everyone up. Donna looked over at her daughter who was looking at her intently. Had they been paying attention to their whole conversation?!

"How much did you two hear?" Donna asked Adam, putting her hands on her hips in that quintessential motherly way

"Enough to know that you'll make a wonderful mother-in-law someday." Adam said with a smile

More horse noises from Adrielle. More laughter from the bus.

 


	13. Chapter 13

"So, uh, how long are you going to be stalking us on tour?" Luke stated, laughing at the end

"Well, I suppose as long as you'll let us." Donna chuckled

"Like Tim said, you're pretty much never gonna be allowed to leave. I don't think any of us can take Adam's depressed state anymore." Chance chuckled

"Guys, it's pretty late. We should probably stop and head to our bus for the night." Luke said

"I'll cook you a good breakfast in the morning." Donna said as Luke called their driver

Adrielle was making snoring sounds which made Adam laugh. She really didn't want him to leave. They hadn't seen one another in over a year. Yes, he'd been married when they met, and yes he'd gone through a quick divorce while they were still on tour with them the last time. She didn't quite understand the feelings she had for him. All she knew was that she hated being apart from him and that she was incredibly happy she was back on the road with them.

The busses pulled into a truck stop for gas. They all gave each woman a hug before exiting the bus. Adam hung back. He hated leaving her. Donna chuckled and said he could stay if he wanted. He smiled at the older woman as she grabbed a remote. He watched as a large, flat screen TV came down out of the ceiling. She explained they had high speed internet and satellite cable so they could watch TV and talk more. He thanked her as she headed to the bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, Donna smiled.

Yes, they were going to wind up married. She could see how happy he made her daughter. Although she'd never dated much, the few guys who had "dated" Adrielle didn't make her nearly as happy as Adam did. There was an age difference. 13 years, to be exact. Donna didn't see that being an issue. They naturally gravitated towards one another like a moth to a flame. Everyone could see the attraction and understanding between them. She'd be a horrible person if she forbade their union.

"Ok, what the hell was all that about?" Avi asked as the busses got rolling down the highway again

Everyone laughed but looked at one another to see who was going to explain Adam and Adrielle to him.

"We met them a year ago. Actually Luke did and then he introduced us. Apparently, Adrielle has never spoken a word. She only communicates through sounds and noises. Her and Adam just unnaturally gravitated towards one another. It was....strange. They communicated through beatboxing and other noises. None of us understand how he understands her but he does.

We've got to show you the time he pulled her up on stage during his 'drum solo'. They totally had a 'moment' and you'll really get to see what we mean. When they're together, as I'm sure you noticed tonight, they really get lost in their own world. Donna says that he's the only person they've ever met that actually understands her. Besides, Donna of course." Tim tried to explain

"Oh yeah, let's pull up that video, Luke!" Rob stated

Their manager did just that and handed his phone to Avi. He noted how neither really acknowledged that there was an audience there after Adam had said he was going to do something a little different. He was blown away at the interaction between them and their back-and-forth. She was an incredible beatboxer in her own right! He was speechless by the time the video was done.

"See what we mean?" Austin chuckled

"Oh yeah. So what happened after that?" Avi asked

"They were only taking a month-long road trip to catch all our shows in that time. During that month, Adam was hit with divorce papers and had to fly back for a hearing. They agreed upon everything before they went to court so their divorce was actually granted during that hearing. The day Donna & Adrielle left to go back home was quite emotional for all of us." Austin stated

"We'd gotten really close with them both over the course of a month. We spent pretty much every waking moment that we weren't working with them. Poor Adrielle looked like she was going to cry after she and Adam had their long goodbye. As soon as she was in the car, Adam bolted back onto the bus and headed straight to his bunk." Chance added

"He was very depressed. Not only was he dealing with the loss of his marriage, but he was very confused about Adrielle, you know how he felt about her and stuff. Naturally it took time for him to deal with his marriage, but he was still depressed and it didn't have anything to do with Ericha. The poor guy cried a lot in his bunk. Honestly, it's like they'd found a piece of themselves they didn't know was missing. When she headed home, that place was empty." Rob said

"And you saw their reunion." Tim chuckled

Adrielle had turned the tv on and was channel surfing for a specific show. When she finally found it, she smiled. Adam was just sitting there looking at her. She did look much happier than the few seconds she was looking around after she stepped off the bus. He noticed her right arm was scraped up too and he frowned. She turned just in time to see frown so she made a scratching noise while cocking her eyebrow.

"Sorry, I just noticed your arm was all scraped up too. And your poor lip." He said, looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry you were having such a hard time on campus. That kind of stuff should never happen."

She shrugged and looked away from him.

"Adrielle, you're such a unique, interesting person who doesn't fit into the "mold". Most people can't handle someone who embraces their individuality anymore." Adam stated, using his index finger to turn her face so they were looking at one another, "Don't ever worry about being different. There's nothing wrong with you. If people can't, or won't, even try to find a way to communicate with you then that's their problem. You're special, Adrielle. Always remember that."

Did he just call her 'special'? She blushed as she looked away from him. Even being apart for over a year, he still made her feel funny. Suddenly, she decided she didn't want to watch tv, she'd rather watch a movie. He watched as she got up and opened up a cabinet. She found the DVD she was looking for and then hit another button on the remote. There popped open the DVD player. He wondered what they were about to watch until the familiar beginnings to _"Star Wars:_ _Episode IV"_ started.

"A woman after my own heart!" He chuckled as she turned off the lights

They got settled as she sat back down. Although they were the only two on the big wrap-around couch and had more than enough room to stretch out on either end, they sat close together. He draped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They both slid out of their shoes and propped their feet up on the table. Both were in heaven and nothing was going to ruin their mood tonight!

Donna woke up and wanted some water. When she walked out to the kitchen, she had to stop and smile. A "Star Wars" movie was almost over and both Adam and Adrielle were fast asleep. His feet were propped up on the table while Adrielle was sort of curled up with him. His right arm was holding her daughter close to him while Adrielle's head was leaning on his shoulder. Her daughter's right arm was draped casually over his stomach. If she didn't know any better, both were smiling in their sleep. With a soft chuckle, she got her water and headed back to bed.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning all the guys were itching to head to Donna and Adrielle's bus. The busses had already made it to the venue, so they just left one bus to head to the other. Luke was the first to arrive and as soon as he boarded, he stopped. He waited just outside the bus for the rest of the group to arrive. Most people were still in their pj's. When they arrived, he told them to be quiet as they boarded. It confused most but they did as Luke had asked. Donna was already up and preparing breakfast for the large group.

When they boarded the bus, they all had to stop and smile. Adam and Adrielle were still in the position Donna had found them in when she woke up in the middle of the night. Tim had to snap a quick photo of the pair. If anyone doubted how the pair felt then this photo should set them straight.

"Mornin' boys! I hope you're hungry." Donna smiled as put some biscuits on a pan to bake

"We always love home cooked meals." Austin said, looking back at the pair on the couch

"I wonder if he's actually asked her out yet?" Rob mused

"I'm not sure that's even necessary." Luke chuckled making Donna smile

"Oh, there's orange juice in the fridge and coffee should be done any minute. Cups and mugs are in that cabinet there. Help yourself." Donna said making most men smile back

"Oh wow! This is a full-sized fridge!" Austin gushed happily as he took out the jug of OJ

"Yep. This is an actual kitchen, sweetie. Might be kind of small but it does the job." Donna laughed

"Should we wake them up?" Chance questioned

"I'm sure the smell of bacon will wake her up." Donna chuckled, "Besides, the noise of me cooking will most likely wake them both up."

When Donna began whipping up pancake batter, both Adam and Adrielle woke up. He looked down at her and smiled sleepily. Adam brushed hair out of her face as she was beginning to wake up too. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. Tim and Avi were sitting across from them just watching the pair curiously. She reluctantly sat up and stretched before heading down the hall to the bathroom. Adam just watched as she walked down the hall. As she was alone in their bathroom, she had to smile at how they'd awoken. Would anyone say anything about it?

She walked back up and stopped by her mother. Making what sounded to Austin like bacon sizzling, Donna smiled. She told her daughter that she could help with the pancakes. Avi was amazed at how Donna and Adam understood her. Adam was slipping back into his boots when Tim smirked at him.

"How'd you sleep, Adam?"

The blond quickly looked up to see both Tim and Avi smirking at him.

"Better than I have in a long while." He retorted making Rob and Chance laugh

Luke just smiled. They all knew the pair was going to "wind up together", it was just a matter of when. Austin was watching Adrielle as she poured pancake batter onto a skillet like an expert. Mother and daughter cooked together quite often, it seems. Adam was just sitting back watching Adrielle as she happily made pancakes for the large group. She was humming some tune which made everyone within vicinity smile at her happiness.

"We're already at the venue and there's not much press to do." Luke explained as he poured himself a cup of coffee

Avi's phone dinged with a notification of some kind. He took his phone out to look at it and then began laughing. Tim asked him about it so Avi said his sister had sent him a joke. As soon as he'd set his phone down, Adrielle replicated it. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Avi picked his phone up then frowned. Tim and Adam started laughing which confused Avi.

"What the hell is so funny?" Avi asked making Adam shake his head

Avi heard another notification sound. Once again there was no notifications which was confusing him.

"I think my phone is acting up again." Avi frowned, setting it back down

Adrielle waited a minute or so before replicating his notification sound again. Her back was to him as she was grabbing a napkin to wipe her hands on.

"What the hell!" Avi exclaimed making everyone laugh

He hadn't even set his phone down when she did it again.

"Seriously what the hell is wrong with this damned thing?!" Avi complained with a frown

Adrielle looked over to Adam who was only grinning at her. Tim was still laughing at Avi who was getting irritated and confused.

"So, what are everyone's plans for today?" Donna asked as she got some bacon in the skillet cooking

"I'm pretty sure we all know where Adam will be." Rob stated making Adrielle look down at her pancakes and Adam blush slightly

"I guess just sit around and be dorks like we normally do." Chance replied making Donna laugh

"Is there anything you need to do, Donna? Or is there anything you need help with?" Austin asked, looking between Donna and Adrielle

"I just went shopping before we left so the bus is pretty well stocked. I have some emails I need to deal with and I need to check in with my right-hand at the office. Other than that, there's nothing I need to do." Donna stated, "Although Adrielle does have some school work she needs to get on."

The group chatted while the ladies prepared breakfast for them. Once everything was ready, Donna poured herself another cup of coffee and told the boys to grab a plate. They insisted that the two women make their plates first. Biscuits, bacon, and pancakes. What could be better? Once Adrielle had her plate, she took it and her glass of OJ and moved back to where she had been sitting before. Luke said he'd fix Adam his plate and asked what he wanted. The blond beatboxer smiled at his manager before telling him what he wanted.

Luke handed Adam his plate when it was filled. Everyone else made their plates and found seats. Adam and Adrielle were, once again, sitting so close there was no space between them. Tim watched Adam watching Adrielle as she licked some syrup off her lip. She wasn't doing it to be sexy. Adam had to shake the thoughts from his mind and get back to eating. As everyone was sitting around, suddenly everyone's phones began one-by-one getting messages.

Seeing each person pick up their phone made Adrielle giggle which made Adam smile. Everyone except Avi looked over at Adrielle who was looking around innocently. Luke finally broke down and told Avi that it was actually Adrielle making his phone sounds. Avi looked over at her then smiled with a head nod. They talked of catching a movie before the boys had to get ready for the show that night. Adam suggested the new Avenger's movie which Adrielle quickly, and excitedly, agreed.

While they were eating, Luke was looking up local movie theatres. To Adam's delight, there was a close movie theatre and the first showing was at 11am. Adrielle made happy noises making them all laugh at her enthusiasm. Donna wondered if this would constitute a date? Would Adam pay for her daughter? Go for "coffee" afterwards to discuss the movie? She was curious and wanted to see how things were going to go between the pair so she said it sounded like they had a plan for the day.

Once everyone had eaten, Luke said the boys would clean up. Donna thanked them so Adrielle decided to go take a quick shower and get ready for the day. She loved Lavender and Vanilla so that's what all her beauty products smelled like. Figuring her mother wanted to shower too, she tried to bath as quickly as she could even though she had to shave as well. She slipped on a towel and headed to the bedroom to finish drying off and to get dressed. Everyone who wasn't cleaning up headed back to their bus to change and get ready for the day.

They still had a couple hours before the movie started but wanted to get there a little bit early just in case there were lines or anything. Luke, having already gotten dressed, was the only one on the bus when Adrielle was finished getting ready. He smiled at the young woman and said everyone else had gone back to their bus to get ready. She smiled as she sat down and looked to where Adam had been sitting. Luke watched her closely and could see the storm of emotion raging inside. About half an hour or so and everyone was ready to head over to the movie theatre.

Adrielle was anxious to see this film. Almost as anxious as she was when the new Star Wars film came out. Most were chuckling at her excitability but Adam thought it was cute. Perhaps because he was just as excitable as she was about this film! Donna watched as Adam bought his and Adrielle's tickets without even blinking. They had about an hour and a half to fill before the movie started so Tim suggested they hit the little bar that was in the same "shopping center" as the theatre.

"You ok?" Luke quietly asked Donna as he noticed her watching Adam closely

"Oh yeah. I was curious how this movie was going to play out. If Adam was going to treat this like a date or not. So far that's what it seems like." Donna smiled at her friend

"Does that bother you? I mean, I guess this really is a date but neither seem to really know that." Luke chuckled

"It doesn't. I meant what I said last night. I'm just wondering when they'll quit dancing around their attraction. Or when marriage will be brought up." She replied as Luke held the door open for her

"Yeah. I think their actual courtship will be short. Especially as quickly and as close as they've gotten." Luke stated before they made it to the table their group were sitting at

They were having some drinks and some laughs. Adrielle didn't really drink, mostly because she'd never really been exposed to much alcohol. Before the group of nine knew it, it was time to get back to the movie theatre. Donna noted that Adam was always the one to open doors for her daughter. When they found the right theatre room, he made sure they were sitting together. She had to chuckle. Rob said he was gonna go get some popcorn and Adam went along too. The pair returned right before the previews started.

Adrielle was down there giggling at something Adam had said and it made her smile. This is what her daughter needed. She needed someone who understood her, someone who had similar interests, someone who could keep her laughing, and someone who would treat her right. Donna was sure Adam was all those things and more. The movie finally started so everyone got quiet and turned their attention to the screen.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"We have just enough time to grab a bite to eat then we gotta head back to the venue and get to work." Luke said as they were leaving the movie theatre

"Tonight should be interesting!" Rob chuckled, nodding towards Adam and Adrielle

"Think she'll come up onstage again? The crowd went wild at their back-and-forth last time." Luke stated

"For Adam, absolutely." Donna chuckled making the rest laugh

They made their way to a close restaurant and waited to be seated. As the waitress was ushering them to a long table that would fit the whole group, her phone chirped. Adrielle looked over at Adam, who was sitting next to her, and grinned. The waitress handed out menus and took their drink orders before walking away. They were all looking at their menus and talking about that night's show. Adrielle's phone dinged with a notification and Donna looked down at her daughter.

The young woman cautiously took her phone out of her back pocket to look at it. Since she was now doing all her schooling online, she was required to participate in online discussions with her fellow classmates. It was easier communicating with them that way. There was a thread she was involved in and someone else had posted in it so she received a notification. The kid wanted to argue with her about some After Effects stuff but she knew she was right. Rolling her eyes made Chance laugh.

Once they'd eaten, they made the trek back to the venue. Adam and Adrielle were "conversing" about the movie. Chance, Rob, and Austin were talking about the upcoming college football season. Tim, Avi, Luke, and Donna were walking in silence as they watched the beatboxer and pink haired young woman. The band headed into the venue to do their sound checks. Luke and Avi followed Donna & Adrielle onto their bus. Adrielle went to grab her laptop so she could get back to her school work.

Luke, Donna, and Avi chatted about Avi leaving Pentatonix and what he was doing now as well as why he was taking a few weeks to hang out with Home Free. Adrielle had gotten lost in her school work and wasn't paying attention to anything around her. She received a new message on her school email about a new project she had to do. Upon opening the email and reading it, she smiled and squealed with delight.

"What's up?" Donna asked as they all turned to Adrielle

Adrielle began making fiddle sounds that reminded Luke of "The Devil Went Down to Georgia". Avi smiled, hearing the song too.

"Huh?" Luke stated so Adrielle turned her laptop around so the trio could see what her project was

"You want to do Home Free's version of "Devil", don't you?" Donna chuckled

They watched as Adrielle excitedly shook her head yes while making happy squealing sounds.

"I don't know if we can get Charlie to take some time off his tour to come out, sweetie." Luke told her with a frown

Adrielle sat back and thought about the project. Avi was curious as to what she was thinking. Especially when she grinned like she'd won the lottery. Adrielle took her phone and sent a text to her mother since she didn't have Luke's number.

"Luke, will you get the boys' measurements for Adrielle?" Donna asked as she read her daughter's text

"Sure. What for?" Luke questioned making Adrielle grin mischievously, "Ok, I get it. It's a surprise."

Adrielle winked making the trio laugh. She would have to look up live videos of Charlie playing the song so she could get the hand movements right. Avi was wondering what she was up to. Luke couldn't wait to see what she was going to do with this little project. He excused himself so he could find a tailor to come out and get the boys' measurements for Adrielle. Avi and Donna just sat there talking quietly and getting to know one another.

Adrielle had been working on her project and didn't notice what time it was. Her mother had to kick her foot lightly to get her attention. Looking at the time, Adrielle saved all her work and set her laptop on the table. Avi couldn't help but chuckle at the younger woman's excitement. The three of them were sitting together in the audience and he couldn't wait to see her onstage with Adam, in person this time. It always made Donna laugh at how excited the audience got as the house lights went out.

The show was going great, the boys sounded wonderful, and they were just as funny as always. There were little changes in the program but that's what made it so fun, especially for people who caught several shows! Almost half-way through the first half is when Adam did his solo. When Luke began walking over, Adrielle shook her head no. Tim was still talking about Adam and how there were no tracks. Luke leaned down and told her that Adam really wanted her onstage like they had done the first time. Adrielle looked over at Adam who was smiling at her.

With a sigh, she let Luke lead her to the side of the stage. He'd started his drum solo but she waited (like Luke told her too) to walk onstage. Donna was once again videoing the whole thing. When he moved from the "drum" solo to showcase what all he could do, that's when Adrielle walked out. The crowd went crazy making her blush. Avi sat there in awe as he watched Adrielle and Adam go back-and-forth in the weirdest but coolest beatbox contest he'd ever witnessed. _"She's really good!"_ Avi thought to himself as he watched the pair onstage. Just like the last time, neither acknowledged the audience until they were done. He pointed to Adrielle and got the crowd clapping and cheering for her.

She was blushing as she left the stage to take her seat again. Donna hugged her daughter as she approached. When she sat down, Avi leaned over and told her how talented she was and how much the entire audience loved seeing her and Adam do their thing together. She blushed again as she looked away from him. He just smiled as the guys started their next song. When they started hearing a distinct female voice in their head pieces, they had to smile. Even Avi had to turn and watch her. She was hitting everything perfectly and it amazed him.

Once the show was over, the two women headed back to their bus. The boys would have their VIP stuff to do and Donna figured they'd probably be hungry by now. Especially since none had eaten since lunch! She was looking through the fridge while Adrielle went to change into her pj's. Avi stayed behind with Luke much to the surprise and delight of many fans. Donna decided something simple (or simple-ish) would be best. Taco night! She asked Adrielle to help chop veggies for the tacos and homemade Pico di Gallo. Adrielle got to work immediately since her stomach was making weird noises.

The ladies were still working on dinner when they could hear laughter outside the bus. Before long, seven men boarded the bus and were greeted by the smell of taco meat cooking.

"You're spoiling us, you know that?" Austin laughed

Donna laughed too, "If you don't want us cooking for ya, we'll stop."

"Oh no! Austin doesn't speak for all of us!" Rob was quick to say making the whole bus laugh

"What's on the menu this evening?" Luke asked

"Tacos. With homemade Pico di Gallo." Donna replied, flashing the group a warm smile

"I love you, Donna." Tim stated as he patted his belly making the guys laugh

"And I love you boys, too!" She replied with a wink, "You must be thirsty. There's plenty of water in the fridge."

Adam sat down and just watched Adrielle as she chopped up veggies and then prepared Pico di Gallo for supper. Donna was working on a huge pot of taco meat. Luke asked if there was anything that the fellas could do but Donna shooed him away and said they had it. Luke threw his hands up in defense and backed out of the kitchen slowly making everyone laugh. The group of men were sitting around just chatting about the show.

"You guys may have to seriously have Adrielle out onstage with Adam when he's doing his solo from now on. The crowd absolutely ate it up!" Avi stated with a smile

Said woman looked up at him in shock. He just smiled at her. Donna laughed at her daughter's reaction because she knew how much the pair loved it and how the audience seemed to be enjoying it. She was really just waiting on Adam to make a move, whether it be kissing Adrielle or actually asking her out on a date. Donna was draining the fat off the meat before adding seasonings and letting the meat stew for a few minutes. Adrielle had finished up the Pico and was now getting plates down for everyone.

The pink-haired woman went to fetch herself a Dr. Pepper so she'd have something to drink with her dinner while her mother finished up with the meat. Donna finally announced dinner was ready but all the boys, once again, let the two women grab their food first. Donna let her daughter make a plate before making her own. Adrielle was half way working on her latest project and half way listening to the conversations around her. This, to her at least, was a very special project and she worried at how the guys were going to take it. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

About nine days had gone by since Donna and Adrielle joined Home Free on tour. Every waking moment he had free, Adam was hanging out with Adrielle. Even if she was busy working on school stuff, he'd just sit next to her and watch. It didn't matter to him, it was all about "being" with her. Their affection for one another was growing even if neither understood it or acknowledged it.

Everyone could see the attraction and affection between the pair. When Adam slept on his bus, they'd stay up late texting back and forth. She would giggle and giggle at things he said. Each time she saw him, her eyes would light up. Adrielle was still working on the project she'd been assigned which took a lot of her attention. Donna could tell the project was stressing her out, so one night she suggested her daughter take the night off and just watch some of her favorite movies.

Adrielle took her mother's advice and was planning on just watching movies and relaxing. Everyone else had decided to go out and find something fun to do. Adam, upon hearing that Adrielle was going to stay on the bus for a movie night, decided he'd keep her company. It was no surprise to anyone, but they weren't going to say anything. The group had found a pool hall about ten minutes from the venue so that's where they headed. They had been gone for about half an hour when Donna realized she'd left her phone on the bus.

Adrielle and Adam were sitting on the wrap-around couch as he was teaching her how to play _'Magic: The Gathering'_ and watching movies. They loved spending every free moment together. He treasured sharing the nerdy things he loved with her and she cherished sharing the things she loved with him. They both had a love of gaming which was a huge plus for him! She loved that she could communicate with him without an "interpreter" as it were.

Adam had been staring at Adrielle's lips. Normally he'd just glance at them then look away but somehow tonight was different. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her, especially with her lip ring. She looked up and saw him staring at her lips. It made her heart go pitter-patter. On more than one occasion she had stared at his lips. She thought he had soft looking lips. He finally looked up and found himself staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Adrielle. I.... I shouldn't be staring like a horny teenager." He said, apologizing

To his surprise, she made a sad sound while she frowned. It confused him. He watched as she licked her lips. She had her tongue pierced too, he noticed. She was making some sounds that intrigued him. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore, so here goes. I've been attracted to you from the moment I saw you. You intrigue me so damned much. I love that you're as big a nerd as I am. I love that we're into a lot of the same things." He gushed making her eyes go wide in shock, "I love that we can share our various nerdy joys with one another. I love that you embrace my dorkiness with open arms. I love how creative and artistic you are. I love how family-oriented you are."

He chuckled as he grabbed her left hand with his right and laced their fingers together. Her breath caught in her throat as he scooted even closer to her. It wasn't unusual for them to be physically close. She knew this was different. All the feelings she had about him came flooding to the surface. Suddenly she was worried he was about to do what another guy she had really liked had once done. Act like he was interested then right when he was about to kiss her, pulling away, laughing and calling her names.

She jerked away from him. Adam was worried she didn't feel the same way as he did. Had he moved to fast? Had he freaked her out with what he said? He moved her face so that she was looking at him. They had to talk about this. It killed him to see that her eyes were full of tears.

"Don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean to push you into anything. I..." He swallowed hard, "...thought you felt the same way. I won't try anything again, I promise."

She looked at him in surprise. He... felt something for her? Seeing her confusion and the swirling of emotions in her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to pull her close to him. He didn't want to do that, though, afraid she truly didn't feel the same.

"I like you, Adrielle. I don't know what boys have done to you in the past, but I assure you I am not like them. I love the time we spend together, nerding out on things. I love your uniqueness. I feel.... So much happier when you're around. _And I so badly want to kiss you right now."_ He said, whispering the last sentence

She looked up at him in surprise. When she started biting her lower lip, he took that as a good sign. With a racing heart, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the contact. Adrielle didn't have much "practice" at this sort of thing. Adam had been married so she knew he was much more experienced than her. He cupped her left cheek with his hand as he deepened their kiss. She quickly realized she liked this feeling! Her heart started beating a bit faster. _'Was this normal?'_ she thought to herself!

Adam was very relieved when she began kissing him back. It sent waves of electricity throughout his body! They sat there just kissing, letting the feelings that they had tried so hard to subdue to come to the surface. They were so lost in each other that neither noticed Donna had boarded the bus. The sight she was greeted with stopped her in her tracks. There was her daughter and Adam in what appeared to be a passionate lip-lock.

She had to smile at the pair before tip-toeing back off the bus. She didn't really need her phone, anyways. Adam and Adrielle finally pulled apart, mostly because they needed air. She was blushing which made him smile. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek again. She made a heart beat sound as he leaned his forehead against hers. The sound made him smile. Staring at her for another minute or two, he pressed his lips to hers once more. He never wanted this feeling to end. He never wanted to be apart from her again. His kiss was like a drug to Adrielle. She wanted more and more.

His hair was still long, he hadn't yet gone to cut it off for charity, and today he had one of his bandanas on. She pulled away making him wonder what was wrong. He watched as she slid his bandana off and then began running her fingers through his silky blond hair. Once again, she made a heartbeat sound and, again, it made him smile. He crashed his lips on hers yet again but she never stopped running her fingers through his hair. Truth was, he loved that feeling. He loved the feeling of her running her fingers through his hair. He loved the feeling of her touching him. He loved the feeling of her lips on his skin.

She loved running her fingers through his hair. It was so soft! At first she was worried he wouldn't like it or wouldn't want her doing it. Since he hadn't told her to stop and it didn't appear to be bothering him, she continued doing it. As she just ran her fingers through his hair over and over again, she hoped he'd never cut it. He looked so handsome with that beautifully long hair!

They pulled apart again so that he could move into a little more comfortable of a position. He sat back against the couch but she remained where she was. She looked at him and made the heartbeat sound. He smiled at her as he laced their fingers together and then replicated the heartbeat. She smiled and looked away from him. Was this what it was like to be in love? To be with someone you connect with? To be with someone who truly understands you, who appreciates your nerdiness, celebrates your uniqueness?

"Adrielle, I care for you. So deeply. Like I said, I love the time we get to spend together. I want to know everything about you. I want to share everything with you. I missed you so much this past year. I was so depressed without you." He confessed

What he told her made her tear up. She made noises to let him know she had felt the same way making him smile.

"I definitely love kissing you." He quietly stated with a smile, "You're a really good kisser. Such soft lips."

She blushed at the compliment as she looked away. She wasn't used to compliments.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" He asked making her shake her head no, "Then either they're blind or stupid because you are absolutely stunning. Even when you blush."

Her blush deepened at his compliment making him smile again. As he began running his fingers through her hair, she started purring.

"You like that?" He asked making her shake her head yes, "Me too. Maybe it's just because you're doing it."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers again. It shocked him when she cupped _his_ face with both her hands. There was a little stubble to his face but she didn't mind it. He had to be careful to not let things get out of hand. As much as he wanted to make love to her, he knew now wasn't the time. He bit her lower lip which actually made her moan. What a beautiful sound that was! His phone rang making him groan in displeasure. They pulled apart so he could answer his ringing phone.

She sat back and just watched him. People at school had constantly made her feel insecure, ugly, and worthless. He was so handsome and talented and it blew her mind that he was seriously interested in her. She loved his hair, loved the long hair on him, so she started running her hand through it again. He scooted so he was sitting on the edge of the couch giving her room to move to sit behind him. She just sat there running her fingers through his hair.

She scooted where she was leaning against the back of the couch and pulled him so he was leaning against her with her legs on either side of his hips. Her touch made him shiver. She was just sitting there running her fingers through his hair as he talked to his brother. A few minutes had went by and she moved to slide around the couch. She wanted to go change clothes and get into her pj's. He pouted at her absence as he watched her walk down the hall. Her heart was racing as she thought about his lips on hers. She quickly changed into her Star Wars shorts & tank sleep set. While she was in the bedroom, she took the opportunity to brush her hair.

He was still on the phone when she walked back up front. Upon seeing her, he let his eyes drink her in making her blush again. It's not like it was the first time she'd been in her pajamas but it was the first time he could just let his eyes wander. He drank in her natural beauty as she blushed at his staring. With a shy smile, she maneuvered herself back where she had been sitting before. He leaned back into her and began running his left hand over the exposed flesh of her leg. _'Her skin is so soft!'_ he thought to himself with a smile.

She began running her fingers through his hair once more. _"His hair is almost baby soft!"_ she thought to herself. When he finally hung up, he turned partially around so he could look at her and said he was gonna go slip into his pajama bottoms and he'd be right back. They began kissing and he momentarily forgot what he was going to do. This woman was going to be the death of him! She didn't think she'd ever get tired of kissing him. A few minutes went by and he pulled himself away from her.

"Put on a movie and I'll be right back. I promise." He told her before leaning over and kissing the tip of her nose

She pouted as she watched him leave her bus. While he was gone, she put on _"Star Wars: Episode V"_. It was getting a bit chilly during the wee hours of the morning, so she went to grab her blanket from the bed. It, too, was Star Wars themed. She was starting to freak out that he wasn't coming back and that made her very sad. Finally, he boarded her bus and smiled at her. He apologized and said that some of their crew had engaged him in a conversation before he left the bus. Adam was wearing his Superman pajama bottoms and a black cotton t-shirt with the Superman 'S' on the front. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers after he sat down.

Adam pulled her legs over his lap. Her heart sped up ever so slightly as he moved her legs. He wanted to be able to kiss her and run his hand over her legs. She had such soft skin and he loved touching it! As he ran his hand up and down her leg, she nearly started purring. His hands on her skin was making it hard for her to breathe! She made the heartbeat sound as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

"You really love the long hair, don't you?" He chuckled, watching her face

She blushed but shook her head yes.

"I was growing it out just to cut it off for charity." He told her making her pout, "But maybe I'll keep it. Just for you."

She quickly kissed his cheek as she once more made the heartbeat sound. He began to wonder if that was her way of saying _'I love you'_? His touch was making her shiver at the contact. He thought she was getting cold so he draped the blanket over them making her 'giggle'. When she continued to shiver ever so slightly as he ran his hand up and down her leg, he it was because of his touch and he had to smile. He liked the reaction he was getting out of her. He crashed his lips to hers again. The movie was playing but neither were paying attention to it.

She made his heart beat faster. He took her hand and placed it over his heart. Her eyes went wide when she felt how fast his heart was beating. The questioning look she gave him made him smile at her.

"You do that to me. Make my heart race. Make me shiver at your touch." He quietly told her, _"Make my breath catch in my throat."_

She looked away shyly. He smiled as he reached up and ran his thumb over her lower lip. She shivered making him chuckle. She took his hand and placed it over her heart this time. Feeling how fast her heart was beating made him chuckle again. He let his hand slowly slide up her neck to cup her cheek. She just watched him curiously as he seemed to be debating with himself. Adrielle pulled him in for another kiss.

Things were beginning to really heat up between them and if he wasn't careful, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going over the edge. Eventually, they quit kissing and turned their attention to the movie which was more than half way over. He pulled her as close to him as he could get her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. This was absolute heaven. All that was missing was his little girl!


	17. Chapter 17

Donna boarded her bus and stopped. She smiled before tip-toeing through the bus to the bedroom. Apparently, Adam had finally made his move. As she got ready for bed, she could only smile knowing how happy her daughter was. Would Adam ever contemplate marriage considering he was divorced already? If they did wind up getting married, how would that go with the way her daughter communicated? What kind of wedding would the two of them have? Donna finally drifted off to a very contented sleep.

The next morning, Tim and Avi were the first to board Donna & Adrielle's bus. The sight they were greeted to made them both stop and smile. Adam had his feet propped up on the table with Adrielle's legs draped over his lap and his left hand resting on her upper thigh. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, left arm around his back, right arm draped across his stomach, with his right arm pulling her to him. His head was resting on top of hers and there was a blanket on the floor like they'd somehow kicked it off during the night.

Tim and Avi quietly sat down across from them and remained silent. Tim took his phone out and snapped a picture of the sleeping couple. Austin and Rob were the next to arrive a few minutes later. Tim _'shushed'_ them as the boarded.

 _"Well I guess he finally made his move!"_ Austin whispered with a smile

About five or so minutes after that, Chance and Luke arrived. Luke could only chuckle at the sleeping pair. Donna hadn't woken up yet so Luke decided the boys should fix breakfast. Austin said he'd help with breakfast as Luke walked into the kitchen. They were trying to be quiet as to not wake anyone up.

"So....." Chance quietly stated making the others chuckle slightly

"I think it's safe to say they're 'together' now." Tim retorted with a grin

"About damned time, too." Rob replied with his own smile

Luke, as quietly as he could, asked what everyone wanted for breakfast. Different answers didn't help Luke. Tim had suggested scrambled eggs, sausage, and biscuits. It was the easiest to make so Luke decided to go with his suggestion. Austin was getting biscuits and the large carton of eggs out of the fridge while Luke put on some coffee to make. He was in the middle of whisking the eggs when Donna sleepily made her way to the front of the bus.

"Good morning, Donna!" Austin exclaimed when he saw her

"Morning, boys. I guess I over-slept, sorry." Donna frowned

"Nothing to apologize for. Austin and I have breakfast handled today. Coffee should be done soon. Go sit down and wake up!" Luke smiled at her

She walked to the living room and smiled at the happy couple on the couch still asleep. Rob and Chance were sitting on the wrap around couch with Adam and Adrielle so she plopped down in between Tim and Avi. The conversation was light even though everyone was watching the sleeping couple with amusement. Now, more than ever, Donna was determined to craft a bus especially for Home Free. Her company also did maintenance and renovations so they would never have to worry about the cost of repairs and what-nots.

"Whatcha thinking about over there, Momma Donna?" Austin asked

"Your bus."

"Our bus? Why are you thinking about our bus?" Rob asked, furrowing his brows in confusion

"What you boys would need in a new one." She grinned at the cuddly teddy bear of a man

"We've talked about this, Donna." Luke fake-scolded

"And?" She countered with a raised eyebrow

"Just as stubborn as your daughter, I see." Luke chuckled, "So what exactly are you thinking?"

"Donna, we aren't going to take advantage of our friendship like this." Tim stated

"You boys need to look up the word 'gift' in the dictionary." She stated with a smirk, "To answer your question, Luke, I was thinking of designs, styles, and extending the bus."

"Extending?" Rob asked at the same time Chance asked "What kind of designs and styles?"

"I designed our bus with two women in mind. I designed it knowing I liked to cook and that we prefer to shower versus taking a bath. There's also only two of us on our bus, usually. There's ten of you, well eleven with Avi here, staying on your bus." She explained

"So if we agreed, and I'm not saying we are, but if we agreed to letting you make a bus for us, what would be our options?" Luke stated

"Anything. You can give me a general idea of what you want and let me work my magic or you can be a part of the process from start to finish. You can choose absolutely everything from the floors & walls, to the exact design of the bus to what amenities you want or don't want. And everything in between." She replied

"Holy cow!" Rob exclaimed

"Let me get my laptop and I can show you some busses we've created, some of the things we can do, and give you some ideas to think about." She said as she stood up

Adam began waking up. Feeling something across his lap made him look down at a still-sleeping Adrielle. The previous night came to his mind and he couldn't help but smile. He brushed some hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead. Feeling his lips on her skin, her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw him looking at her. Everyone got quiet as they watched the pair who didn't seem to register they weren't alone.

"Good morning you two! I think breakfast will be done soon." Donna said as she sat back down and opened the lid to her laptop

Adam quickly looked up and noticed everyone was on the bus. He smiled sheepishly as Adrielle moved into a sitting position.

"Good morning." Adam said

Tim just smirked at him as Adrielle stood up and headed to the bathroom. She did her business and quickly washed her hands. Luke was pulling biscuits out of the oven as she walked back to the front of the bus. He smiled warmly at her as she plopped back down where she'd been sitting. She opened her laptop back up to check messages and her class discussions. Adam watched her as she responded to a few threads. A few minutes later, Luke and Austin announced that breakfast was ready. They insisted the ladies make their plates first.

Adrielle sat back down with her breakfast and a glass of orange juice. Adam hadn't gotten up yet which made her curious. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers making her giggle. Rob could only smile as he watched the pair. She watched as he stood up and headed into the kitchen. Slowly, everyone else began sitting down with their plates. Donna found herself in between Avi and Tim where she'd been sitting before. They were silent until Austin piped up.

"So like if we were serious about a new bus, we could have anything we wanted in it?" He asked

"Just about. Hard wood floors, carpeting, wall paper, lighting. Everything is customizable." Donna replied, "Of course, it'll take about a year for it to be constructed once all the plans, designs, and all that is finalized."

"We definitely need bigger bunks." Tim laughed, earning head nods from everyone else

"A shower would be nice, too." Rob stated, "Or at least a second toilet."

"Like I said earlier, I can show you some of the busses and RV's we've created as well as almost all the options we currently have." Donna stated with a smile

"Well perhaps later we can discuss it again." Luke smiled

Donna just shook her head. She didn't understand why they were being so stubborn about a gift! Adam and Adrielle were just sitting there eating their breakfast in silence. Chance was sitting there watching everyone else watching the couple. He found it funny that they were all so concerned with what happened between them. It was well-known that the two were going to be together and even at some point they'd wind up getting married. The general consensus was that they'd have a very short courtship and then marry. It didn't bother him. As long as his friend was happy that's all that counts!

 


	18. Chapter 18

About a week later, they were getting a hotel for the night since they didn't have to leave for the next city until the following afternoon. After much deliberation, they decided they'd just stay at the hotel and relax. Donna discovered the hotel had a very nice pool so she asked her daughter if she wanted to go swimming with her. Adrielle was quick to nod her head yes since she loved swimming. She really loved nearly all water sports, except fishing that is. They quickly changed into their bathing suits then walked to the elevators.

They ran into Austin, who had gone to get himself a drink, who asked what they were up to. When he heard they were about to go down to the hotel pool, he said he'd love to join them and see if the others wanted to come too. Donna laughed and said they were always more than welcome to hang out with them! The two ladies had been down at the pool about half an hour when they could hear Austin's excitable voice laughing.

Everyone one of them had decided to come down, including Avi and Luke. Adrielle was just floating on the surface and enjoying the beautiful day. Adam had to stop and just stare. He'd never seen a bathing suit quite like hers. It was different that what most females would wear but then again, she wasn't like most girls either! Of course, he also found her incredibly attractive. This was the most skin he'd ever seen and he did like what he was seeing.

Avi slapped his back, bringing him out of his thoughts. Chance just ran and cannon-balled straight into the pool making Donna laugh heartily. Austin did a head dive into the pool while Tim and Adam just walked down the steps into it. Avi used the diving board to dive in and Rob happily slid down the twisty slide the hotel had. Donna had to laugh at the goofy men as they all popped up out of the water. It was times like these that made her fall in love with them!

Adrielle was happy to see Adam had come down. He was quick to make his way over to her. She swam away, making him pout, where her feet touched the bottom of the pool and her shoulders were barely covered with water. Adam quickly followed. He was quite a bit taller than her so he grabbed her hand and pulled them to where he was standing with the water barely above _his_ shoulders. He pulled her to him where she wrapped her legs around his waist and snaked her arms around his neck. They stood there kissing for a minute or two.

Grinning at her, he suddenly dunked them both underwater. Her shocked expression when he stood back up made him laugh. She stuck her pierced tongue out at him which just made him laugh harder.

"You are incredibly adorable, you know that?" He questioned, blue eyes twinkling

She bit her lower lip as she looked away. Water splashing them made the pair look over at who had done it. Chance was grinning as he tried swimming away. Adrielle let go of Adam before diving underwater. Chance thought he was getting away. Until he felt hands on his ankle and then himself being drug underwater! Adam was laughing hard at his friend when Chance resurfaced. She just smiled innocently as she swam away. Austin wasn't paying attention to what was going on behind him since he was busy trying to splash Tim. Adrielle dove back under the water making Chance grin. Austin squealed as he was drug underneath the water. He bobbed back up spitting water and coughing.

"Haha! Two down, three to go!" Chance laughed confusing everyone

"What are you talking ab..." Tim stated right before he was drug underwater next

Rob started laughing which made Austin laugh too. Adam was sitting in the shallow end just watching his girlfriend try to drown his bandmates. It was humorous to see their facial expressions! Adrielle came up for air momentarily before diving back underwater. Tim was trying to see where she'd went, as he was already planning his pay-back, but he couldn't find her until Rob was dragged underwater. Before Tim could get to her, she dove to the bottom of the pool and swam down to the shallow end.

"Get back here, Little Missy!" Tim yelled making her giggle, "Adam isn't going to save you!"

Donna was laughing at the goofiness of the group as she watched them having fun. Avi had swam up and was treading water next to Donna.

"What's got you smiling over there?" He asked

"Hmm? Oh, just how at ease Adrielle is with these guys and how playful they are." Donna replied, looking over at Avi

"She's never really spoken a single word?" He suddenly asked

"Nope. I've never heard 'mom', 'I love you', 'happy birthday', nothing. Just sounds and noises. It's made it very difficult for her to develop friendships and relationships with people. She's never really had friends before these guys." Donna explained

"Oh wow. I can't imagine trying to learn how to decipher your child's way of communicating. That's so sad that she's in college and have never really had friends." Avi said with a slight frown

"I've taken her to doctor after doctor and they all say they can't find any medical reason for her to not be speaking. I've taken her to several psychiatrists and they all swear it's not a mental issue, that it's medical." Donna stated making him frown again, "So no one really knows. But she is her own sound effects machine and can mimic just about everything."

Several days later, everyone was busy. Tim, Chance, and Avi had gone to a movie. Rob and Austin had gone to a local Putt-Putt. Luke and Donna were checking out some art exhibit. Adam and Adrielle had stayed behind. Things were escalating quickly between them. He knew there would come the day, very soon, that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going over the edge.

They were sitting on the couch just being together and kissing. Suddenly breaking from their kiss, she moved to straddle his hips. His breath caught in his throat as she did. His left hand rested on her hip as the other arm snaked around her back, pulling her closer to him. She crashed her lips to his making him moan into their kiss. Adrielle really liked it when he'd moan like that. It made her feel good and she didn't understand why. His right hand slowly slid down her back and gave her ass a little squeeze making her moan this time.

He began kissing a trail from her lips, along her jaw, and down her neck. Her breath hitched as he began planting soft kisses all over her neck. Hearing her make the heartbeat sound made him feel good. That meant he was doing something she loved. She started running her fingers through his hair as he was kissing all over her neck. Her eyes were closed as she just enjoyed what he was doing. Both his hands were running all over her back as he placed feather light kisses. She moaned again making me smile.

He kissed up her neck and began nibbling on her ear. Another moan. He decided to try something and lightly bit her shoulder. She subconsciously pressed herself into him. _"You like it when I do that?"_ he asked, whispering in her ear. She nodded her head yes as she swallowed the lump in her throat. _"I like it when you press yourself into me"_ he whispered before lightly biting her neck. Once again, she pressed herself into him with a soft moan. It was getting hard for her to breath and she really wanted to touch his bare skin.

She slipped her hands under the hem of his t-shirt. When he felt her skin on his lower stomach he jumped. It was unexpected but it sent shivers throughout his body. She was running her hands up his stomach and chest making him moan this time. _"You are driving me absolutely crazy"_ he breathed out. She smiled at him before leaning down and pressing her lips to his. His left hand moved to the back of her head while his right arm slid around her back. He pulled her as close as he could possibly get her as their kisses became more and more impassioned.

He could feel her breath catching every now and then. It made him feel oddly proud. He wasn't prepared for when she began kissing down his jaw and then down his neck. His body shivered at the contact while he was squeezing her butt with both hands. _'She really does have a nice butt'_ he thought to himself. He also thought that she had nice curves to her body as well and he was dying to run his hands over all of them. She loved touching him. She loved him touching her. He started kissing her neck again as he squeezed her butt so she pressed herself into him. He knew they were now zooming towards the edge and he was feeling helpless to control himself.

Her hands were roaming over his stomach and chest underneath his t-shirt. He loved the feeling of her hands on his skin, loved her touching him. They were beginning to want more and more from one another. When she started kissing his neck again, he leaned his head back giving her better access to his neck and throat. He wondered if she could feel his growing problem? Then he wondered, with not actually speaking, if she'd ever dated or even if she was still a virgin. He wanted to pout when she quit kissing him.

She moved so she was almost kissing his ear but not quite and then made a heartbeat sound in his ear. He smiled as he slipped his hands underneath her shirt. She quickly pressed herself in him as his hands slowly ran up her back. Another heartbeat in his ear before kissing his neck again.

 _"I love you too, Adrielle."_ He whispered, licking his lips, _"But we..... we've got to stop."_

She sat up, still sitting on his lap, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're approaching the point of no return and.... As much as I want to have you..... this is not the time or place." He stated, trying to regulate his breathing again, "Believe me it's not because I'm not insanely attracted to you or that I don't love these make-out sessions."

She just stared at him which was starting to worry him.

"I care so much for you. I am very, very attracted to you. I hope you never doubt that. Our first time together should not be on a tour bus. I don't want it to be like I'm fucking a groupie, so cheap and meaningless." He said, moving some hair behind her ear, "I want it to be memorable. I want it to be _meaningful_. I cherish you, Adrielle, and I don't want to do something we'll regret because we got caught up in the moment."

She got a little teary at what he'd said. It proved that he did care for her. She leaned down to lightly kiss him making him smile. He was glad she wasn't upset with him. Everything he'd told her, he meant 100%. Her phone dinged making her groan. He chuckled at her as she carefully slid off his lap to go fetch it from where she'd left it. While she was gone, he had to "readjust himself". He couldn't help the way she made his body react! 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Donna was preparing dinner for everyone one evening while Adrielle had to participate in a live discussion in one of her classes. She really hated missing the guys' show but she couldn't miss this discussion. The show itself was over by the time the live discussion had wrapped up. She knew they were doing some meet-and-greets after the show like they normally did. Feeling antsy, she decided to walk around outside to wait.

Donna could only laugh. She knew Adrielle and Adam's relationship was going quickly. Any doubts she had about their relationship was quickly squashed whenever he would look at her daughter or Adrielle would look at Adam. The love, admiration, and attraction rolled off the pair in waves. The fact that he understood her also made Donna feel more confident about their relationship. To see Adrielle's face light up every time he made her laugh, sent her a text, hugged her, or showed any type of affection made Donna feel good about allowing their union. He was, after all, in his mid-30's and Adrielle was barely 21 years old.

It was unnatural how they had gravitated towards one another even when he was still married. Donna knew that Adrielle found him fascinating from the moment she heard him on "The Sing-Off". They had fought their feelings for almost two weeks after they'd joined the boys on tour again. Every waking moment that he wasn't working, they were together. There were bets going on, neither Adam nor Adrielle knew about them of course, about how long it was going to take Adam to ask her to marry him.

When Adrielle heard the artist door to the venue open up, she quickly turned around. Austin was the first to exit the building and she almost pouted. Rob was the next to emerge and she started feeling a bit anxious. As soon as she had seen Adam, she ran straight for him. He was grinning as he picked her up off the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her to him. She straightaway wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he pressed his lips to hers. They just stood there in a passionate lip-lock, oblivious to anything around them.

"You'd think they hadn't seen one another in a year!" Chance laughed as he slapped Adam's back

"People in love. What can you do?" Tim chuckled as he walked past the couple

"Just give it time, they'll settle down." Rob said with a soft snicker

"Oh, come on and leave them alone. It's sweet." Avi stated

"Sickening sweet, buddy." Austin laughed as they walked onto the girls' bus

Adam hated that she had missed the show. Somehow it felt like something was off or missing all night. He always looked for the bright pink hair and then the beautiful blond sitting next to her. Of course, she had told him she would probably miss the biggest part of the show because of school. He wasn't mad at her at all, he understood she had to put school first. She hated missing the show because she loved watching him do what he loved. She loved their interaction with the crowds and the goofy things they did onstage.

Adam finally, and gingerly, set Adrielle back on the ground. He pressed his forehead to hers, giving her a warm smile. Luke walked by and said they should head to the bus. Adrielle making a heartbeat sound always made Adam smile. He had been thinking heavily about their relationship and whether or not it was too soon to be thinking about marriage. They had known one another not much more than a year and the majority of that time was spent apart. They'd only been "together", a very short while. Surely it was way too early to even be entertaining these thoughts!

Adrielle could tell there was something plaguing him. It bothered her as to why he hadn't said something to her. Then she began worrying that he didn't want to be with her after all. Had she not been a good girlfriend? She finally made a DJ scratching noise getting his attention. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just dealing with some thoughts. Let's get to the bus before we get left behind!" He stated

She made the heartbeat sound so he leaned down and kissed her again. Feeling her lips on his was never going to get old! He laced their fingers together as they finally walked onto the bus. Avi just smiled at the pair as they boarded. Adam smiled back as he followed Adrielle to where they normally sat on the wrap-around. She glanced at her laptop and then began replying to the ones she needed to reply to. Tim asked what Donna was cooking.

"Spaghetti with home made garlic bread and meatballs." Donna replied

"Donna, I love you." Tim said with a grin, "You're never allowed to leave the tour!"

"I think you've told me that on more than one occasion, dumpling. And you all know I love you too." Donna said with a wink

"I'm not sure _I_ want to leave the tour!" Avi exclaimed making everyone laugh too

"You can stay forever too, then!" Donna replied

"Is there anything we can do?" Luke stated, walking into the kitchen

"You can get some plates and silverware out." Donna smiled at him

Once everything was ready, she called the group to dinner. Rob said that the pair of women were really spoiling them making Donna laugh. The older woman made a plate for her daughter who was engaged, once again, in her online discussion group. Adam was just sitting there, with his right arm around her waist and hand resting on her hip, watching her in silence. When Luke handed her a plate, it surprised her. She smiled up at him as she took her plate. Adam cautiously stepped around Adrielle as he went to make himself a plate.

They laughed and joked while they ate a late dinner. Donna asked when Chance and his fiancé were getting married and was happy to hear in just under a year's time. She looked over at Austin who had just taken a bite of his dinner. When he saw her looking at him, he stopped chewing. She raised her eyebrow at him in a questioning look. His eyes got wide making everyone laugh.

"So.... When will you be getting married?" She asked

He swallowed his mouthful of food before answering, "Uh...we haven't even talked about that sort of thing."

"You've been together for a while?" Donna asked

"About four years." He replied

"So..... when will you be popping the question?" Donna pressed, doing her best to suppress her smile knowing she was making him uncomfortable

"I, uh, when the time is right. I guess." He stuttered making Tim laugh at him

"And when will the 'time be right'?" Donna asked

"Uh...." He stated, "Well what about Avi? He's still single!"

"Dude, did you just throw me under the bus?" Avi questioned making everyone laugh again

"We're not talking about Avi. You care for this girl? You love this girl? You can't see your life without her in it?" Donna questioned

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Austin replied

Adam looked over at Adrielle who glanced up to him. They smiled as they looked at one another.

"Then what's the problem? You love her, can't live without her. You're never promised another day, son." Donna smiled

"Fair enough. I'll give it some serious thought." Austin stated, happy the conversation was off him and Olena!

"So." Donna said looking around at the group

"Oh boy." Rob laughed

"About that new bus. . . ." Donna trailed

"Woman, you're never going to let this go are you?" Luke asked with a smirk

"Nope." She replied with her own grin

********************************************************

They had two days off, with just a few interviews thrown in those days that wouldn't take very long, so one evening the group decided to go out. Avi was curious at seeing both these women in a club. Donna didn't seem the clubbing type and from what he'd been told Adrielle never really had any friends before Home Free so she probably hadn't been to many clubs either. Granted these guys were all country boys but he wondered if they'd try to line dance. Luke found a club that played a wide variety of music and had people of all types that liked hanging out there.

Adrielle was helping dress her mother to "go out" and be cool. Donna was a good looking woman, even for her age, and she tried to take really good care of herself. Yes, she liked to drink from time to time and she didn't always eat the best but she still tried to treat her body like a temple. It was a trait she passed down to her daughter. Adrielle had found some pleather pants for the two of them to wear. Donna wasn't so sure about the outfit her daughter had picked out for her to wear but Adrielle just winked at her mother as she began to get dressed herself.

As soon as Adam seen her, he almost started drooling. Even Tim had to stare as she blushed and looked at the ground. Avi was outside on the phone handling some business with his new group so he had no idea what the ladies were wearing. The rest of the group were still on their bus. When Donna came up front, still feeling a bit self-conscious, they made a point to tell her how good she looked and that they couldn't believe she had a daughter old enough to drink! Donna was the one to blush this time. Luke yelled and asked if everyone was ready to go.

Adam already had Adrielle wrapped in his arms. _"You look so incredible tonight"_ he whispered in her ear making her blush again. When Avi turned around, he nearly dropped his phone. Rob laughed at his response but Avi didn't catch it. Adrielle was gorgeous in her own way, they all saw that, but he wasn't quite expecting to see Donna like this. She definitely didn't look her age tonight and he suddenly began to wonder if he'd not really noticed what a good-looking woman she was simply because she was Adrielle's mother!

They got a few stares as they walked through the bar/club to find a table that would fit them all. Neither woman were feeling very confident even though the stares were really for them. Adam felt like he was going to burst from pride knowing people were ogling his girlfriend. He saw how beautiful she really was, inside and out, but she never seemed to see it herself. He kept his arm around her, or his hand on her knee, or just touched her in any way he could to let all the guys in the bar know that she was definitely taken.

Avi and Donna were sitting next to one another. She was looking around at all the people staring at her daughter. It made her giggle especially since the only person Adrielle really acknowledged was Adam. Adrielle definitely only had eyes for him! Tim waved a waitress over so they could order some drinks. The girl didn't look like she was even old enough to be in the bar much less waitressing in one. She was staring at Adam which was completely lost on the beatboxer. He was busy talking to Adrielle to notice the waitress drooling over him. It made the whole group laugh.

A little while later and a fast song had come on. Some half-drunk man walked over and was trying to get Adrielle to dance. She kept looking at Adam who kept telling him that she wasn't interested. When Adam threatened to punch him if he didn't leave her alone, the guy finally left. The whole table just looked around at one another. Adam was not the aggressive type, so this was quite unusual for him. Adrielle didn't seem to mind it in the least, however!

Eventually she got up the nerve to go dance after everyone else had left the table to do various things. Tim and Chance were playing pool. Rob and Austin were playing darts against two college students. Avi and Donna were still sitting at the table and were having some sort of conversation. Adam let her pull him onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, resting his left hand on her ass and his right on her lower back. _"All About That Bass"_ came on, the original, making Adam chuckle.

_"Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_

_But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do_

_'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase_

_All the right junk in all the right places"_

He couldn't help but run his hands down her sides, down her back, and give her ass a squeeze as they danced. She made a squeaking sound when he lightly smacked her rear end for effect. She bit her lower lip after he did so making him smile. _'Did she really like that?'_ he thought to himself. There was really only one way to find out. He smacked her butt again but this time a wee bit harder than the first time. Once more she squeaked and tried to pull him closer to her. It was impossible, really, because they were already as close as they could be! He liked that she liked him smacking her butt.

All the pent up sexual frustration he was feeling was beginning to get to him. Out on the dance floor, however, he couldn't stop himself from grinding into her. When the lyrics _"Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top"_ came up for the second time, he ran his hands from her butt straight up her back and around to cup her face in his hands. She was blushing when he crashed his lips to hers.

 _"You are perfect from the bottom to the top."_ He whispered in her ear after he pulled away

She blushed at the compliment making him smile. He let his hands trail down her body as he rolled his hips. Her breath caught in her throat as he did but quickly found his rhythm. She picked things up quickly and he knew love-making with her was going to make him go insane (in a good way, of course)! He reversed the direction his hips were moving making her still for a brief moment. Once he had his rhythm again, she found it and picked up the pace. They grinded to the beat of the song, utterly lost in each other.

Avi and Donna were deep in conversation about religion, a very civil conversation to be exact, their own beliefs, why exactly he'd left Pentatonix, and what had happened with her husband. She found him more mature than his 20-something years. It was unusual in this day and age but it was very welcome. He found her knowledgeable and open-minded about all sorts of topics. Good, and civil, conversation was a dying art so when you found someone you could converse with it was a blessing. What she didn't know was that he was starting to develop a crush on her.

Adam and Adrielle returned to their table but neither of the occupants seemed to notice. The blond beatboxer ordered her a drink he thought she might like. When it was delivered to her, she looked over at him questioningly. He just smiled at her. She took a sip and was surprised. It was fruity and sweet. Seeing that she liked what he'd ordered made him happy.

 


	20. Chapter 20

He watched her face and smiled when he saw that she liked it too. Although there were several "young ladies" that had been ogling over Adam, he never noticed. Adrielle had his full and undivided attention! Both Adrielle and her mother had their own group of "admirers" but neither woman cared. They both blew off whatever male was annoying them while trying to continue the discussion they were having. Luke had to chuckle as he watched. It wasn't hard to see how people felt about one another, even Avi's sudden attraction to Donna.

Luke began watching Avi and Donna a little closer. He wasn't sure Donna was attracted to Avi but she did seem to enjoy their conversations. Avi, on the other hand, had seemed to develop a sudden infatuation with the older woman. Luke didn't blame him. Both women were very beautiful! Donna was a very generous, kind, loving type of person.

He thought after all this time that she had to be a bit lonely. She had raised her daughter all by herself while building the company her husband had started all those years ago. Did she want companionship? Or was she just enjoying adult conversation with Avi? He understood that, he enjoyed the conversations he'd had with Donna. She was a delightful person to talk to. Luke sat there watching Avi who was making Donna laugh. There was a fleeting pang of something that hit him but he just shook his head.

It did make Luke wonder about her intentions, however, since the older woman was basically blowing any man that came up wanting to "chat her up". Avi had her full attention much like Adam had her daughter's. Whenever some guy would get a bit aggressive, Avi looked like he was about to throw down! Luke sat back and wondered what had sparked this sudden attraction to the older blond? Was it seeing her in the outfit she had on tonight? Was it realizing Donna was a great conversationalist? What would happen if they started dating? Adam and Adrielle were on the fast track to marriage as it was!

When a slow song came on, Adam was quick to stand up and pull Adrielle with him. The younger woman sort of giggled as she was led out onto the dance floor. Avi stood up and held his hand out for Donna to take. She looked up at him in surprise. Luke could tell Avi was silently starting to panic until Donna smiled at him then took his offered hand. He sat in his chair and turned around to watch the happy couples out on the floor. Avi was quick to pull Donna close to him as they danced. She seemed content and relaxed which really made Luke wonder about her feelings. There was that pang again. He frowned briefly.

Donna was on the boys' bus a few days later with everyone, except Adam of course, looking at their current bus. She had finally convinced them to let her design a new bus for them. As what usually happened when they were left alone, Adam and Adrielle were making out. She was straddling his hips as they kissed passionately. Her hands slipped underneath his t-shirt, lightly grazing the flesh of his stomach. Her touch made his heart race and his lungs not want to work properly. They were inching closer and closer to "the edge", as he called it, every time they had these little make-out sessions.

He sat up, since he was leaning back on the couch, making her look at him curiously. She watched him carefully as he reached back to grab the back of his shirt. As he slid his t-shirt off, she began biting her lower lip. She really did like seeing him shirtless. He was gorgeous and she knew she'd never get tired of looking at him. Adam loved the feeling of her skin touching his, loved the feeling of her lips on his skin. He watched as she delicately ran her hands over chest and stomach. His slight shiver wasn't lost on her as she smiled ever so slightly.

He pulled her down for a heated kiss, tangling his left hand in her soft multi-colored hair, and resting his right on her upper thigh. She began planting feather-light kisses down his jaw, then down his neck, and over his throat. He wondered if she truly knew what she did to him when she kissed him like this? He moved his right hand from her thigh to her butt and gave it a squeeze. When he popped her butt with a little bit of force, she pushed herself into him.

"You really like that, don't you?" He grinned before smacking her butt again

She leaned over and purred in his ear. He was already fighting his body's natural reaction to her and that purring in his ear was not helping him. She pressed her lips to his making him moan. His hands slipping just underneath her shirt made her shiver from the contact. He ran his hands up her back and then back down. She was biting her lower lip as he kissed her throat and ran his hands over her back. Hearing her moaning made him feel really good. He loved the sounds he elicited from her. He loved knowing that something he did felt _so_ good to her that she couldn't help but make these noises.

Suddenly feeling very feisty, and momentarily forgetting reality, he moved them so she was laying on her back on the couch. She looked up at him as situated himself in between her legs. He rested her right leg on his hip as began running his hand up her exposed leg. It was times like this that he was thankful it was still warm enough for her to be wearing shorts! He crashed his lips to hers as she started running her left hand through his hair and her right hand over his back. This was a new sensation to her, the feeling of his body hovering over her.

With this new position, she was able to kiss his chest. The feeling of her lips on his chest made his heart race, his lungs stutter, and his throat & mouth dry up like the Sahara. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent and planting kisses. Her breath hitched as he ran his hand up her leg. It made her twitch slightly which in turn made him press himself into her. She didn't quite understand what was going on in her mind or body. Why did his touch, his kiss, his caress make her feel the way it did? Why did she like it so much?

Despite how badly he wanted her, he did his best to keep from going "past the point of no return". Kissing, caressing. That was all he'd consciously allow. He didn't want their first time together to feel rushed or cheap. When they began hearing loud laughter outside the bus, he quickly sat up and grabbed for his shirt. He darted down the hall to the bathroom so he could calm himself down and get his shirt back on. She stood up and headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of Gatorade. Luke, Avi, and her mother boarded less than a minute later.

"Hey sweetie! Where's Adam?" Donna asked her daughter

She pointed down the hall indicating the bathroom. Donna sat down, with Avi sitting down next to her, and looked at her daughter. Adrielle returned to her seat and raised her eyebrow at her mother.

"I have a little project for you." Donna stated with a grin, "Design a bus for Home Free. What you think they might need, what they might want, and fix some issues with their current bus."

"Huh? What's going on?" Adam said as he walked through the kitchen from the bathroom

"I was giving my daughter a task. I want to see what she comes up with for a bus design for you guys." Donna replied before turning back to her daughter, "And you can ask the band questions about these things."

Adrielle just nodded as she opened the lid to her laptop. Adam sat down next to her and watched as she opened up a new "Word" document. She began typing out notes about the band and bus which intrigued him. Luke was on the phone with someone while Avi was just watching what Donna was doing on her laptop. Adrielle was thinking of what issues the guys might have with their current bus.

 _"Bigger bunks would be greatly appreciated."_ Adam whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly, _"A second bathroom would be pretty sweet, too."_

She turned her head to look at him. He was so close to her that when she turned her head, they were nearly kissing. She blushed and turned back to her laptop. He watched with a small smile as she typed out what he'd told her. She scooted to the edge of couch so she could set her laptop back on the table and still be able to work. With a grin, Adam took advantage and scooted so he was sitting directly behind her. She was situated in between his legs with him resting his hands on her upper thighs and his chin on her left shoulder.

Adrielle thought about ten men all living on one tour bus. She wondered if she only had to design a bus that was only for the fellas in the band? They sat there quietly as Adrielle did as her mother asked. Adam watched her frown then suddenly get up. He was curious as to what she was doing since she practically ran to the bedroom. Avi and Donna were talking about something he wasn't interested in. Adrielle returned with a sketch pad and several pencils. She got settled back where she'd been sitting before so he rested his chin on her shoulder.

The rest of the band boarded the bus. Tim cocked his eyebrow at Adam, who didn't even notice, as he looked at how Adam & Adrielle were sitting. As the bass singer sat down next to Avi, he noted Adrielle had a sketch book and had her nose buried in whatever she was sketching. Rob was curious as to what she was doing. Adam barely noticed the group boarding the girls' bus since he was so into what Adrielle was doing. That wasn't unusual. She'd get the same way, tunnel visioned on Adam, whenever he was performing!

Adam noticed she was sketching out what appeared to be the "front lounge" to a tour bus. He liked the way she was making it as it was a lot like the bus Donna had constructed for them. It was more like a living room than two small couches that got cramped easily. He admired what she was doing. She was putting some serious thought into this little project! 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Most everyone was out for the evening a few weeks later and doing their own thing. Avi and Donna had decided to stay behind with Adam and Adrielle. They were playing Pictionary which had them all laughing. Adrielle was the only real artist in the group, not including music wise of course, but they were all having a good time anyways. Adam's thoughts were more and more turning to marriage. So much so that he was about to ask Luke to sit down with him to talk about it.

He didn't know why he did it. On one of his turns, he found himself drawing out a question. Adam drew two game controllers, or the best he could do anyways, with "player one" above the controller on the left and "player two" above the right one. Underneath that he drew a bee followed by the letter 'm' and an eyeball. Then he drew an arrow pointing up to the "player two" controller. The last thing he drew was a question mark. He set the dry erase marker on the table and took a few deep breaths. He watched Adrielle's face as she tried to decipher what the message was. Donna got it after she read it over several times. Her eyes went wide as she realized what Adam was doing.

He smiled at the older woman and swallowed the lump in his throat. Adrielle's eyes suddenly went wide as she put the words together. Avi was watching her carefully to see how she was going to react. They loved playing games together. Even if she wasn't good at them or it was a game she hadn't played before. That was one thing they always bonded over. Video games, nerdy fandoms (Star Wars, anyone?), and music. They shared their favorite games with one another and were played together as much as they could.

Tears formed in her eyes as she made what would be the _"Wedding March"_ in a drum beat. It was more of a question than a statement and Adam just shook his head yes with a smile. She couldn't believe what he asked. Pointing to herself, and fighting the tears, she wanted to know he was seriously asking _her_ what she thought he was. He shook his head yes with an almost shy smile. Avi watched the pair carefully. Their love and connection was undeniable!

Adrielle jumped up and threw herself into his arms making the heartbeat sound. He reciprocated it as he picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs and arms around him before he crashed his lips to hers. He was a lot stronger than he looked, Donna noted. Adrielle was planting kisses all over his face and making happy squealing noises as she did. Avi could only laugh as Adam closed his eyes, relishing in her planting kisses all over his face!

"Well, I guess it's official then." Donna stated with a chuckle

Avi and Donna sat there and just watched the pair hugging tightly and then kissing. Adam's heart was still racing. Adrielle couldn't believe he had actually asked her to marry him. _He_ couldn't believe he'd asked her to marry him but he was so excited and thankful she'd actually said yes! It had been plaguing his mind and he didn't know why. Now that he's done it, and she said yes, he felt a weight lifting off him. They would be official! After a few minutes, Donna "cleared" her throat making the pair pull away from one another.

"I know it seems sudden. I've been fighting this in my head for a little while now. I just can't fight my head, or heart, anymore." He said as Adrielle leaned her head against his chest, "I know how I feel about her. I know I hate being away from her. I know I love every single minute we spend together. I know how she makes me feel."

"Sweetie, we **all** know how you two feel!" Donna smiled, "I'm not sure how a wedding is going to go with the way she communicates but we'll figure something out."

Adrielle just made heartbeat sounds over and over and over again. She was still fighting tears but it was a losing battle as several slid down her cheeks. Adam sat them down and hugged her to him. She didn't want to let him go and kept her arms around him. He noticed the tears slipping down her cheeks so he wiped them away with a smile. Adrielle felt like she was on cloud nine!

"I guess we should celebrate!" Donna exclaimed

"How exactly are you going to do a wedding?" Avi questioned softly

"That is a very good question. Yes or no answers and head nods?" Donna chuckled making Adrielle look away

How would she answer or even say her vows? She sighed making Adam kiss her forehead. Surely he would want to hear her vows? The more she thought about this, she began getting a bit depressed.

"I know you've been married before but what kind of wedding are you thinking about?" Donna asked

"It'll have to be something unique, like them." Avi added, "Hey! Instead of actually saying vows, how about a beatbox duel?"

Adam chuckled as he looked down at his bride-to-be.

"Hold on. Sign language. All that they need to know is 'I do' and they can have their beatboxing duel instead of speaking or signing wedding vows. Unless they want to, of course." Donna stated

Adrielle looked up at Adam and began beatboxing making them all smile.

"Duel it is!" Adam chuckled, "The sign language thing is a great idea."

"I don't even know why I didn't think of this before. I am such a terrible mother." Donna sighed

Avi was quick to pull her into his side and give her a hug. Donna smiled at the green-eyed man.

"No, you're not Donna. You've done the best you could. Things slip through the cracks. I think you've done an incredible job as her mother and shaping her into the amazing woman she is today." Adam quickly told his soon to be mother-in-law

"Thank you, Adam. I guess sometimes I take her inability to speak as a measure of how good a mother I am. All the school counselors telling me to take her to another specialist or that she might benefit from some sort of therapy tends to stick in your head." Donna explained, "So as far as the sign language itself goes I suppose you'd just sign out the letters since there's only three of them."

"So, we've got that down." Avi chuckled

"About the wedding itself..... what are you thinking? Large, small, elaborate, simple?" Donna questioned

Adam looked to Adrielle. All he needed was her and a preacher and he'd be happy. Avi watched the pair and a pang of jealousy hit him. Why couldn't he find happiness like that? Sure, he and Donna were getting close. There wasn't an attraction there for her like there was for him. He could tell. Avi was beginning to think he'd be alone forever!

"It needs to be intimate and small. Most people aren't going to understand her way of communicating." Adam stated

"Or get the beatboxing duel." Avi laughed

"How small? Just the band and Luke? What about your parents and siblings? Won't they want to see you get married again?" Donna asked, raising her eyebrow as she leaned back on the couch

"Probably but they won't understand. Honestly, all that I need is her and the preacher and I'll be happy." Adam said, smiling at his fiancé

"So just us then?" Donna chuckled

"Chris at the very least will want to be here. You guys have always been close." Avi added in

Adam just nodded in agreement making Donna chuckle slightly. Small and intimate. That could be put together quickly if they so wanted.

"Alright, what about the details?" Donna asked, "And I will not put together a 'Star Wars' themed wedding no matter how much you beg, Adrielle."

Avi and Adam laughed when Adrielle pouted. Donna did her best to not smile, too, because she knew her daughter too well.

"What's your favorite color?" Donna suddenly asked

"Blue." Adam stated at the same time Avi answered, "Green."

Everyone began laughing and Avi blushed slightly. Adam asked why Donna was asking about his favorite color.

"Just trying to figure out a small, intimate wedding. If it's small enough, we could possibly have this wedding in a few weeks." Donna explained

"I'm down with that if she is." Adam said earning an enthusiastic head nod from his soon-to-be-bride

"Well, I guess you're stuck with us for at least a few more weeks, sweetie." Donna said to Avi making him grin at her, "So for this wedding we'll say 9 people in attendance. The five of you, Adrielle, myself, Luke, and Avi. Or do you want others there as well?"

"I would like Chris there at least. Where would you suggest we do this at?" Adam stated

"I guess that depends on what date you want to do this on. You could wait until you have a week or two off or we could throw this little party on a day off." She stated, "You'll need to decide on where you're filing the marriage license at. Texas has a 3-day waiting period from when you file for it to when you can actually get married. I'm not sure about your home state."

"5-day waiting period." Adam sighed

"What about doing it in Vegas? You can still throw the wedding but I don't believe they have a waiting period. Their marriage licenses, I believe, are valid in all 50 states." Avi suggested

"We will be in Vegas in a few weeks. Would that give you enough time to help us get this together?" Adam asked

"Absolutely." Donna replied with a smile

"Thank you so much, Donna!" Adam gushed, flashing her a heart-warming grin

"It's the least I can do. So, small and intimate wedding. About ten guests unless you can think of anyone else you want there. We'll need catering, a photographer, a DJ." Donna stated, "I can get the actual reception put together by myself. What do you want this to look like?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Adam stated, "All that I need is her."

"You are such a romantic!" Donna chuckled, "Let me go fetch my laptop and we'll start making some solid wedding plans!"

They all laughed as she got up to go get her laptop. Avi watched her walk to the bedroom. Adam looked down to see his fiancé looking at him. It made her heart flutter to hear he only needed her and a preacher to get married. He smiled down at her before lightly pressing his lips to hers.

"Ok. Let's see what we can do. Let's talk about food." Donna said

"Tim would love bbq!" Avi stated, laughing which made everyone else laugh

"What's your favorite food, Adam?" Donna questioned, looking over at the blond who was now back to kissing Adrielle

 _"I think you could just plan everything and they'd both be fine with it."_ Avi chuckled, leaning over to whisper to Donna

 _"Yeah, you're probably right about that."_ She replied with a chuckle, _"Do you think...... they've really known one another for such a short time, really. . . "_

 _"Whenever they're together, the whole world around them disappears. Everything y'all have told me about them....."_ Avi said as he looked over at the impassioned couple, _". . . . he utterly and completely adores her. You can see it each time he looks at her. I don't think she fully understand what she's feeling but she definitely feels the same about him."_

"Thank you." She told him with a small smile

 


	22. Chapter 22

Donna decided to take a photo of his Pictionary marriage proposal. She was already planning a sweet gift for her daughter and knew this would be a wonderful addition. Avi was getting a bit uncomfortable by watching Adam and Adrielle so he turned his attention back to Donna. She was working on wedding plans which made him smile. Avi's phone rang which pulled the couple out of their own little world. He apologized for the interruption before walking outside to take the call.

Adrielle decided she wanted a photo of Adam's proposal which made him smile. She loved his nerdiness. She embraced his inner dork. He wanted her to be his "player two" forever! Seeing him looking at her made her blush. Eventually, Luke returned and said the band needed to sit down together because there was some business to discuss. Adam pouted making Avi chuckle. The trio of men bid the two women a good night. Adam gave his fiancé a tight hug before kissing her passionately.

Adrielle sat back and thought about her upcoming wedding. She'd need a dress. She really hoped her mother was going to help with all the details because, although she was excited to be married to the love of her life, she felt so out of depth here. The idea of being Adam's wife filled her with joy and other warm feelings. Even if they'd just went to some cheesy wedding chapel, all that mattered was him and her. Since she had already changed into her pajamas, she just headed back to the bedroom to lay down and watch a movie. The excitement of the evening was getting to her!

 _"What kind of engagement ring do you want?"_ Adam texted Adrielle

 _"I don't need anything, you asking me to marry you is enough ***blushes*"** _Adrielle texted back

 _"Baby, I want to give you an engagement ring. I should've gotten one before I asked you to marry me :/"_ Adam quickly retorted with a frown, even though she couldn't see it

 _"Adam, material possessions pale in comparison to what you've given me already"_ She said as she began to tear up slightly

 _"Baby, that's not the point! :P"_ He texted with a chuckle

 _"I know. There's more important things you need to spend your hard-earned money on. Like your adorable little girl."_ Adrielle countered

 _"One ring is not going to put me in the poor house!"_ He retorted

 _"I know, Adam. But I don't ***need*** stuff. Being with you is the best gift you could ever give me :)"_ She replied

 _"Adrielle, it's not really about "needing" stuff. It's a tradition. It symbolizes the promise I made you when I asked you to be my wife. For me, it's an honor to be able to give you this ring."_ He told her

 _"You loving me enough to want me to be your wife is enough for me"_ She stated

 _"I know that honey. But this symbolizes my commitment to you, to us."_ He huffed even if she couldn't hear it

 _"And if I refuse? :P"_ She countered

 _"You are as stubborn as your momma! Lol! I love you and I ***want*** to give you something"_ He replied

_"You make it hard to say no! ;)" "If you are so hard-pressed to buy me a ring then I won't stop you."_

He grinned knowing he'd won the 'argument'. The question of what kind of ring had not been decided. It had to be unique like her. It had to reflect their relationship. He didn't know just how hard finding "the perfect" engagement ring truly was! Adam was out a few days later when they had a day off trying to find an official engagement ring and wedding set for Adrielle. He frowned as he browsed the fifth store he'd been to. The saleswoman behind the counter walked over and did her best to find him the perfect ring.

Not seeing anything that he thought was good enough, unique enough, or that fit them as a couple jumping out at him he sighed and left. He went to the next jewelry store he could find. This search was beginning to depress him. How many women all over would kill for one of those expensive engagement rings in all the stores he'd been in? They were all almost identical and not very unique. What about the women who didn't fit into society's mold? A Star Wars themed store caught his attention.

It was a nerd's paradise and he thought he'd just look around to distract himself from engagement ring shopping for a brief moment. They had everything from cosplay costumes, replicas, jewelry and pretty much everything in between. Seeing the exasperated young man that walked in, the shop owner walked over with a warm smile. He asked what Adam was looking for making the blond joke he was trying to find an appropriate engagement ring for his unique, nerdy fiancé. The older man smiled and said he did, in fact, have wedding and engagement rings that were Star Wars themed. Adam's eyes went wide.

The older man walked over to his jewelry case and pulled out the trays that had the engagement rings on it. Adam thought he'd died and gone to heaven! He was looking them over and trying to decide what Adrielle would like when one jumped out at him. He picked it up to inspect it a little closer. This was it. The ring was absolutely perfect and he wanted to jump for joy! The shop owner said he should get the matching men's wedding band that went with it. Adam enthusiastically said he'd take both. Having her engagement ring in a ring box in his pocket made Adam very happy. He knew that she was going to love it even if she had told him she didn't need one!

He quickly headed back to venue they'd be playing at the following night. The guys were outside playing basketball with their crew. Avi and Donna were sitting outside in lounge chairs and laughing at the group. Adam gave a wave to everyone as he passed, heading straight for Donna & Adrielle's bus. He found her sitting on the couch working on school work. Upon hearing someone boarding the bus, she looked up to see who it was. Seeing Adam made her smile at him. She noted that he looked like he was glowing! He sat down next to her so she put her laptop on the table.

"Baby, I know you said you didn't need an engagement ring. I felt bad that I didn't have one to give you that night. I gave one to Ericha the night I proposed and I love you more than I ever did her." He told her as he slipped the ring box from his pocket

 

She was watching intently as he took the ring out of the box and then took her left hand in his. He watched her face as he slid the ring onto her ring finger. She looked at the ring on her finger carefully and when she realized it was completely _"Star Wars"_ themed, she squealed in delight. He laughed as she flung herself into his arms. His laughter was quickly stifled as she pressed her lips to his. Adam wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. The ring had fit perfectly and she loved it.

"Do you really like it?" He suddenly questioned after they had pulled apart

She made the heartbeat sound repeatedly making him smile at her.

"Good. I was hoping you would. I have a matching wedding band for me!" He stated as he took out his ring

She looked at it and smiled, tears forming in her eyes. He had somehow incorporated their nerdiness into their wedding and she couldn't have been happier! She cupped his face in her hands and made more heartbeat sounds while staring into his eyes. Seeing her so emotional was starting to make him a bit emotional as well.

"What's going on in here?" Avi exclaimed as he walked onto the bus to get himself and Donna something to drink

Adam laughed as Adrielle jumped up to show off her new engagement ring to Avi.

"You had to do it, didn't you?" Avi laughed, pulling Adrielle into a friendly hug, "It's beautiful, sweetie!"

"What's beautiful? And I guess Luke wants to go out this evening so most of us are gonna get a quick shower here." Tim stated after he boarded

Adrielle was quick to thrust her hand at Tim to show off her ring. It confused Tim for a brief moment until he realized this was an engagement ring! They hadn't told the rest of band yet.

"Is... is this an engagement ring? When did you pop the question?" Tim exclaimed, pulling Adrielle into a tight hug

"Oh yeah. We never told you. I did it a few days ago. I just found the perfect ring to give her today." Adam chuckled as she moved from Tim back into Adam's arms

"Congrats, man!" Tim said, moving to give his friend a one-armed hug

"What's the congrats for?" Austin asked as the rest of the band boarded the bus

"Adam finally popped the question!" Tim grinned

Everyone cheered and offered their 'congratulations'. Adam beamed as Adrielle was quick to show off her engagement ring. Chance just nodded in approval at the ring Adam had picked out. It didn't surprise anyone that he had to add some type of _"Star Wars"_ bit into something as sentimental as their wedding! They all sat around talking about Adam's proposal. Donna and Adrielle had both taken a photo of the white board before it got erased of how he'd actually asked her to marry him.

Several of the guys had to laugh. That was one of the most unusual wedding proposals they'd ever heard of and it completely fit the couple!


	23. Chapter 23

Adrielle was nervous. She'd never been married before but she knew how she felt about Adam. Sitting in her mother's hotel room, she began to worry he was going to decide he didn't really want to be with her after all. That would absolutely break her heart. Donna noticed the mood change with her daughter so she sat down next to her.

"Sweetie, he's not going to back out. He's completely infatuated with you. It's just nerves acting up, ok? We need to get you into your dress so I can do your hair and make-up." Donna reassured her nervous daughter

Adrielle smiled as she stood up. She had the 'undergarments' her mother helped her pick out for this occasion on. All that was left was slipping into her actual wedding dress. It was beautiful and she didn't know how her mother had found it. Just a touch of blue, which was his favorite color, and it made her smile. After she slipped into it, her mother was helping her zip it up. Adrielle was looking at her phone and some of the selfies she had taken with Adam. They always brought a smile to her face.

"Sit down in that chair and I'll get your hair done." Donna instructed her

Adrielle did as she was told. There was something else she was nervous about. Tonight they would be alone in a hotel room. Tonight was their wedding night. She was a virgin still and he was not. Adrielle was worried she wouldn't be good enough for him. She took her phone out so she could better communicate with her mother. She started to text Donna so that she could properly articulate her fears and questions.

_"Mom, I know he's....experienced.... and I'm...not...."_

Donna looked at her daughter's outstretched phone to read the unsent text. For some reason seeing what her daughter was implying shocked her. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was because how touchy-feely the pair always was with one another.

"Sweetie, your first time is going to be painful. He's a sweet man so I'm sure he'll do whatever he can to make it as less painful as possible." Donna tried to explain

Adrielle began feverishly typing again, _"What do I do? All I have to go on is what I've seen in movies but that all seems so....phony. Is he expecting me to make noises? What do I do with my hands? I am so scared!"_

Donna read her daughters "text" and had to smile. She'd given her daughter the basic "birds and the bees" speech but they never really went over the finer details of sex.

"It's normal to be nervous your first time. If he does something you like, you need to let him know. Sex should feel good although as I said your first time will be kind of painful. I'm pretty sure he knows you're 'inexperienced', ok? Just.... Let things flow naturally." Donna tried to explain

Adrielle once again began typing, _"What if I'm not good enough? He deserves someone who he doesn't have to teach these things to! :'("_

Donna wanted to pull her daughter into a hug. She smiled warmly at the young woman sitting in front of her.

"Adrielle, that doesn't matter to him. He is completely and utterly infatuated & in love with you. Don't get stuck in your head, ok!? Your honeymoon night should be spent showering one another with love. Listen to him and tell him when he does something you like. Enjoy one another's company. He loves you, Adrielle, and I know you love him. That's all you need to think about."

Adrielle smile at her mother. Adam was pacing his room nervously. It made the whole group laugh. They weren't trying to be mean but everyone could see how the pair felt about one another. Adam had been married before and he wasn't quite this nervous then! Chris didn't understand how his brother understood her when she made sounds but he did see how much his brother cared for and loved this young woman. Adam's happiness was all that mattered so he welcomed Adrielle and Donna into their family with hugs and smiles.

"Calm down, man." Austin laughed

"What if she decides she doesn't wanna be...." Adam stated before Tim cut him off

"She won't. Trust us, we see how you feel when you two look at one another." Tim smiled

"Yeah but she's so young and gorgeous and....." Adam started

"Adam, that girl only has eyes for you." Rob stated

"That's right. Every time we go out she is completely oblivious when others try to hit on her because all she sees is you, man." Avi added

"Exactly. Adrielle absolutely adores you, Adam. She's not going anywhere." Luke said with a warm smile, "Now, I'd suggest everyone finish getting dressed. You don't want to be late for your own wedding!"

Everyone laughed and Adam relaxed. As he finished getting into his suit, he thought about what she was going to look like today. He knew she was a virgin and tonight would be their first time together. He was oddly nervous about that but excited too. He felt proud that he had been able to restrain himself all this time and not let himself succumb to the desires he felt for her. Today she was going to be his legally. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he looked at a few of the pictures he had taken of her and of the selfies he'd taken with her.

He smiled and calmed down a little more. Although Adam wanted this wedding to be special for Adrielle, all he needed was her and the preacher. Donna and Luke had put this together for them and he hoped this would be everything his bride wished it to be. They were a small group and this wedding was quite unique. They would be having the ceremony at one of the oldest wedding chapels in Vegas. Luke had found a cool bar at a hotel, Intrigue by Wynn, and Donna loved it. They were having their reception there, with the owner's permission of course. Donna was slipping into her dress as she thought about their reception. She hoped the couple liked what she'd put together!

_The bar owner, Micah, had helped Donna decorate his bar for the reception. Well, a small section of the bar. She didn't want to disrupt his normal business. As they were working to set things up for the reception, they got to talking about Adrielle & Adam, their crazy courtship, and about her inability to speak. The place was bathed in state-of-the-art light and sound! The group could even step out onto the patio to enjoy an up-close vantage of the breathtaking waterfall and pyrotechnics. Donna knew as soon as she'd seen it that her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law were going to love it._

_"Can you have the waterfall change colors in time with music?" Donna asked Micah_

_"Sure! What are you thinking?" Micah asked with a smile_

_"The "Star Wars" theme. I'd love it to be playing as we walk in and perhaps one or two more times throughout the evening. If that's ok." She stated_

_"I'll make sure it happens. Send me a text when you're pulling up so I can have it starting as you get here." He smiled at her_

_"Thank you so much for letting us use your bar for this reception. And thank you for going out of your way for us." Donna told him_

_"It's my pleasure." Micah grinned_

His soon-to-be mother-in-law had hired the catering and a photographer for the day. Adam didn't quite understand why he was so nervous about this wedding. He'd been married before and it was a much bigger event than this! Once everyone was dressed and ready to go, the group of men headed downstairs to their awaiting limo that was to take them to the chapel. His bride. The thought alone was enough to make him smile! Chris made sure Adam's tie was perfect after stepping out of the limo.

"I don't know why you're so nervous, little brother. Everything I've seen, Adrielle is completely and utterly in love with you. It's easy to see how much you both love and adore one another. I love you and only want to see you happy." Chris told him before pulling the blond into a hug

"Thanks, Chris. For being here. For understanding. For everything." Adam replied

It was a very small wedding but that was fine with Adam. The wedding was going to be recorded. Their photographer was already here taking photos when Donna and Adrielle arrived. As they stepped out of the limo, Adrielle turned to her mother and made a marching sound. For a brief moment, Donna was confused. Then she smiled.

"You want me to walk you down the aisle?" She asked her daughter making Adrielle nod yes, "Ok. Here's your bouquet. It's almost time."

The photographer came out to get some pictures of the two women. Adam was fidgeting out of nervousness. The photographer walked back into the little chapel to photograph the walk down the aisle. The doors opened so Adam snapped his head up. As soon as he saw Adrielle, he smiled. She was gorgeous! He had to smile at Donna for finding a wedding dress that had some blue in it! Everyone smiled at the two women as they walked up to the alter although Adrielle only saw Adam. He looked so handsome and the smile that was plastered to his face just made her heart flutter!

The preacher went through his spiel. Adam and Donna had already explained to him about Adrielle's inability to speak and that they would be having a "beatboxing duel" instead of speaking vows. They would also be using American Sign Language for the "I Do's". He found it odd but this was their wedding! When it was time, Adam grinned at her. When he began beatboxing, everyone laughed. It totally fit the pair! Adrielle just smiled as she watched him.

He only performed for maybe two minutes. She loved every second of it, of course! The preacher turned to Adrielle with a smile. Everyone was watching her as she did her own little beatbox thing. Chris just watched his brother watching Adrielle. It still baffled him how Adam understood her. Whatever was said between them made the pair tear up. Whatever was said, only they know. Apparently, it was sweet because everyone else was just smiling and nodding.

She finished and then smiled. The preacher looked at the pair before going through the rest of his spiel. Tim was wondering how they were going to say "I Do". When it was time for Adam, they watched as he signed the letters. Avi and Donna knew what they'd be doing but the rest of the group didn't. Rob actually teared up some at the display. They exchanged the _"Star Wars"_ rings Adam had found making them both giggle. The preacher looked around at the small group then back to Adam and Adrielle with a smile.

"It is now pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Adam Rupp. You may kiss your beautiful bride, son." He concluded

Adam wasted no time in pulling her into his arms for a passionate kiss. Donna watched the pair with a smile. Avi looked over at Donna who suddenly seemed a bit sad. He leaned over to talk to her.

 _"Are you ok?"_ He whispered

 _"Hmm? Oh yeah. Just wishing her daddy was here to see his little girl get married."_ She replied, giving him a sad smile

 _"I'm sure he'd be proud. She's an incredible young woman."_ Avi stated

Adam grabbed his new wife's hand as they walked down the aisle together to their awaiting limo. The photographer and videographer would meet them at the Wynn. They took the first limo while the rest of the group took the second.


	24. Chapter 24

As they pulled to a stop at the Wynn, Donna texted Micah. Adam and Adrielle's limo was still sitting there. Everyone climbed out and Luke walked over to tap on their window. Adam opened the door and stepped out. Adrielle just smiled sheepishly. Adam grabbed his new bride's hand as they walked into building. They had to follow Luke and Donna since none really knew where they were going. As soon as they'd entered the bar, the "Star Wars" theme began playing.

Adam just beamed as Adrielle "giggled". Chance nodded approvingly and Tim smiled. Micah walked over and greeted everyone before leading them to their designated location. Adrielle's eyes went wide when she saw the cool waterfall and pyrotechnics. They got settled at their tables outside by the waterfall. Adam kept looking over at his amazed bride and smiled.

Their photographer, Amy, was just walking around taking photos of the group. Luke and Donna ordered drinks for everyone except Adam and Adrielle. She let Adam order for them. Once their drinks arrived, which didn't take all that long since they had a private bar tender and waitress, Donna took a deep breath.

"Fellas, I just want to say a few things." She said getting everyone's attention, "When we came out for our road trip, the best thing I hoped for was a miracle. Somehow seeing you guys live, perhaps meeting you at some point, would help her to start speaking. Little did I know that Adam would understand her language."

Everyone laughed remembering that very first meeting. Adam looked to Adrielle who was blushing. He gave her hand a squeeze making her smile shyly.

"You boys treated us like friends from the get-go and before long we'd become family. I always worried about Adrielle's relationships but seeing her and Adam together, any worries melted away. Anyone who sees them knows how they feel!" Donna said, tearing up as she spoke, "I could not have asked for a better man to love my daughter. So, Adam, I just want to say I am glad to call you my son-in-law."

Tim stood up to say something, "I'm not sure there's anything left to say but I'll try. We love you both dearly. We've been family for a long while now. I'm really not sure what else there is to say! You're stuck with us for life now and not just because you cook for us, Donna! So, on behalf of all of Home Free, we want to officially welcome you both to our family!"

Adam leaned over and kissed Adrielle's cheek. She closed her eyes as he did and smiled shyly. Amy was quick to get it on film. They joked around, had some drinks, and enjoyed the amazing nightclub. Micah said they usually played techno but any music they wanted played would be played tonight. Adam motioned the waitress over and whispered something in her ear. She stood up and smiled before walking off. A few minutes later, Adam stood up and held his hand out for his bride to take.

 _"Bless the Broken Road"_ by Rascal Flatts started playing. He led her to the make-shift dance floor by the waterfall. He took her left hand in his right while he slid his left arm around her waist. She giggled as he pulled her close. His blue eyes twinkled as they slowly danced together. Everything melted away as they stared at one another. Donna was quick to get some photos even though she knew Amy was doing that as well. The color-changing waterfall made an amazing background to the dancing couple!

"So, how are you doing?" Avi quietly asked the older blond woman

"I'm happy. My only child is married off and to an amazing young man at that." Donna replied

"It must've been hard raising her all by yourself, especially with the way she communicates." Rob stated softly

"After my James died, she was really the only thing that kept me moving forward. If it hadn't been for her, well, I'm not sure I'd be here today." Donna replied, "But it was challenging. Schools were the worst because they all thought a 'good doctor' would be able to 'fix' her."

"That's so not cool." Rob said, furrowing his brows

Adam and Adrielle walked back to their table looking like they were on cloud nine. He was holding her hand as they sat down. Everyone was just having a good time celebrating the official union of the happy couple. A few fast songs came on, so Donna was up dancing and letting loose. Avi couldn't help but watch her as she did. Adrielle and Adam were so wrapped up in one another neither really noticed anything around them.

Amy walked over and asked the couple to follow her. She wanted to take some official wedding photos. It made Adrielle giggle as she stood up. Amy said she wanted to try getting different poses in several locations in the nightclub. The first would be with the colorful waterfall behind them. She had the couple standing facing one another and holding hands. Next, she had them wrap their arms around one another and kiss. Adam didn't mind that one bit! He loved kissing Adrielle! The next pose was with Adam leaning against the railing, Adrielle in front of him, with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

Amy could only smile at the pair and their cuteness. She moved the couple to one of the empty booths inside the nightclub. She had Adam sitting forward with Adrielle laying on her side with her head on his leg and her dress flared out beautifully. He was running his fingers through her hair as Amy snapped several photos of their interaction. Next, she had Adrielle sit up and move to sit as close to Adam as she could. She wanted Adrielle to rest her right hand (since she was sitting on Adam's left) on his leg while he rested his arm behind her. She got a few photos of that before Adrielle turned to kiss Adam's cheek. Amy got a photo of that too!

She next moved them back outside to a table overlooking water jets that had lasers shooting up different colors. She had Adam pick Adrielle up off the ground and set her on the railing before standing in front of her. Adrielle was worried she was going to fall but Adam reassured her that he wouldn't let that happen. Her hands were on his hips as they stared into one another's eyes. Amy was quick to get a photo. She then had Adam help Adrielle off the railing and had the young woman turn around to face the water jets. Adam was to stand behind her, hands on her hips, with his chin on her shoulder again. Amy caught Adrielle's smile as she giggled at something Adam had whispered to her.

"Ok, you two. I think we're done with the official wedding photos. I'll keep taking photos all night though, so don't worry!" She told the pair

Adrielle turned around so she could face her husband. His blue eyes bore into her hazel orbs and it made her feel weak in the knees. He smiled before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to hers. Amy took the opportunity to snap a quick photo of the impassioned couple. They just stood there kissing, lost in their own world, and oblivious to anything and anyone around them. He finally pulled away with a shy smile.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He asked making her blush and shake her head no, "Well, you really took my breath away when I saw you. And you made me the happiest man on Earth today."

She looked away bashfully making him smile at her. He kissed her forehead affectionately. Adrielle looked back up at him with a shy smile and a heartbeat sound.

"I love you so much. I really hope you'll never forget this day. Because I won't." He told her with a smile

Chris walked over and asked Adrielle to dance. She smiled at bald man as she took his arm. Chris told his younger brother they'd be right back. Adam just laughed before taking his phone out to get some photos of his brother and wife dancing.

"I just wanted to welcome you to our family. Adam is completely infatuated with you and I understand why. I just want you to know that I know our family is going to love you just as much." Chris told Adrielle

She smiled up at him making him smile back at her.

"Your mother is really awesome. Our mom is going to really love getting to know her as well. Just remember, you have all of us now, not just my brother!" Chris said with a chuckle at the end

Adrielle laughed too. Chris smiled at her laughing. The song was short so when it was over, he walked Adrielle back to Adam. The trio stood outside just chatting for a few minutes. They decided to rejoin the rest of their group. Adam grabbed his wife's hand, lacing their fingers together, and followed his brother. Donna smiled at the trio as they made their way back to their table.

The group had a wonderful time, even when their wedding cake was brought out. There was no smashing the cake in each other's faces. She giggled as he fed her cake, however, which made him smile affectionately at her. The whole night was just magical to Adrielle. She was beginning to get nervous again at the prospect of what the rest of the night held for her. Around midnight, Luke suggested they head back to their hotel. Donna looked over at the dancing couple and smiled.

When they returned to the table, Luke explained that they should probably call it a night since the boys did have a show to do tomorrow night. The rest of their wedding cake was boxed up for Donna to take. Amy was downloading all the photos she'd taken all day to a flash drive to give to Donna. The videographer was doing the same thing before they left. Adam laced their fingers together once again as they all prepared to leave. Donna was talking with Micah and once again thanking him for his generosity and help. He said he'd have his waitress take everything down since they didn't need it.

Adrielle was biting her lower lip nervously. Adam was a bit anxious, too, but for a different reason. Adam had went and rented the "honeymoon suite" for them. He wanted their first time to be special and memorable. As they walked through the lobby, people stared at the group. Especially Adam and Adrielle. She didn't know why but Adam could do nothing but beam proudly. The group let Adam and Adrielle take the elevator first. She looked at her mother who just smiled and nodded at her daughter.

When the elevator doors closed, Donna took a deep breath. Instead of heading up to her room, she headed to the hotel's bar. Rob, Luke, and Chance bid everyone a good night. Avi, Tim, and Austin turned and followed Donna to the bar. Everyone was looking spiffy and looked a bit overdressed for this bar. Donna was sitting at squared table and had just downed a shot of Tequila.

"Hey, mind some company?" Tim asked with a warm smile

Donna just motioned for them to sit. Avi was sitting on her right, Tim on her left, and Austin was sitting in front of her. They all ordered beers.

"What's on your mind?" Tim asked

Donna sighed, "I'm so happy for my little girl. But she's all I have left. She'll move in with Adam and it'll just be me in our house. All I have is my company."

"The empty nest syndrome." Tim chuckled, "But you're not losing your daughter. You're gaining a whole big family."

"I know. Really." Donna sighed again, "I wanted a big family. James and I were about ready to try for another baby shortly before he died."

"Just think, you'll eventually have grandchildren to spoil!" Austin stated making the whole table laugh

"I'm not sure this wedding is what he would've wanted for his little girl. I'm not sure he wouldn't have been able to press the doctors to find out what's wrong with her...." Donna trailed

"Donna, you did the best you could. If the only thing that's wrong with her is a physical inability to speak then that's pretty damn good. She's an incredible young woman. And I'm sure her father would have loved this wedding. It was memorable to say the least and Adrielle was so happy with everything." Tim said, reaching over and grabbing Donna's hand

"Thanks, Tim. I hope it was what they both wanted." She chuckled

***XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX***

Adam opened the door to their suite and let her walk in first. She gasped at the room as she looked around. There was a bouquet of red, pink, and white roses on the table. There were red rose petals making a trail from the door to the bed and wound up making a giant heart. There was a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of pink champagne. There was a tray of chocolate dipped strawberries. Adam smiled seeing the length the hotel went to for them.

Adrielle smiled making him smile as he just watched her. This room was so big! They had a balcony that over-looked the city, so she had to step out onto it and look around. Adam took his jacket off and laid it on a chair. She entered the room again and smiled shyly.

"Your mother left you something in the bathroom." Adam told her

She cautiously walked into the bathroom. There was a white box with a note sitting on the counter. He got some slow, soft music playing before pouring them a glass of the pink, sweet champagne. She picked up the note and read it:

_"Adrielle, you're a woman now. All grown up and now married. I couldn't be more proud of you! Put this on and strut your stuff. I assure you, he'll appreciate even more what a beautiful young woman you are.—Mom"_

It was an off-white/cream colored piece of lingerie. Lacey, see-through, and very pretty. She wasn't sure about wearing it but her mother had never steered her wrong. It took a little bit to get out of her wedding dress and then all her undergarments. Adam was wondering what was taking his bride so long in the bathroom but he figured the wait would be worth it. When she finally emerged, he nearly had a heart attack! She stood there looking at the floor shyly. He looked her up and down just taking in what a beautiful woman was standing before him.

"You are so stunning." He said, setting his glass down on the table

She blushed as he walked over and slipped his arms around her waist. Adrielle didn't think she was much to look at but Adam whole-heartedly disagreed.

"I mean it. You make my heart skip beats, you make it hard to breath, and you make my world just stop." He told her, tipping her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, "I am so thankful you're my wife. I love you so much."

She made the heartbeat sounds over and over before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Tonight was all about them. No distractions, no worrying if anyone was going to interrupt them, nothing but Adam and Adrielle. He knew she was a bit nervous but so was he. Adam wanted her first time, and their first time together, to be special. He wanted this to be a night she often looked back on and smiled.

After a few minutes, he picked her up off the ground. He had his arms around her waist and asked her to wrap her legs around his middle. As soon as she did, he moved his right arm under her butt to keep her from falling. He walked them to the bed to lay her gently down. She just laid there, looking up at him, and waited to see what he was going to do. All he could do was just look at her with her beauty and innocence as she laid there. He really wanted to burn this sight into his memory! She smiled sheepishly up at him as he began to undress.

She watched as he stripped down to his black silk boxers. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned down to kiss her knee. She watched as he knelt down in front of her, took her right leg in his hand and began planting soft kisses to her inner thigh. She was quite certain he could feel the goose bumps on her skin! He draped her leg over his shoulder before leaning over to kiss her fabric-covered stomach. It made her giggle which brought a smile to his face. He wanted to taste her but wasn't sure how she'd feel about that just yet.

He suddenly asked her to scoot up to the head of the bed and waited for her to do so. Once she was where he wanted her, he crawled up onto the bed where he was hovering over her. It was getting harder for her to breathe as she watched him. He leaned down and passionately kissed her and as he did, she ran her left hand through his hair and grabbed his left arm with her right hand. She wanted more! He started pulling the piece of lingerie upwards to get it off. She sat up to make it easier on him and watched as he just tossed the item aside. She was just in a pair of white lacey panties and nothing else.

His erection was getting painful but he just pushed those thoughts aside. Surely, she could feel it?! Both hands immediately went to her perky breasts, gently squeezing and caressing, so she closed her eyes. She bit her lip as he happily played with her breasts. When his right hand started moving south, she opened her eyes to look at him. He kissed her gently on the lips before staring her in the eyes.

She bit her lower lip when he began to trail light kisses from her left cheek, down her jaw line then down her throat. Her breathing started to get a bit heavy as well and she wasn't quite sure why. Admittedly, she liked what he was doing! Adam could sense her starting to relax into things. His hands and lips continued to roam as she slowly let her hands move across his chest, arms and back. His soft moans made her smile although she wasn't sure why she really liked it so much.

"I won't hurt you on purpose, OK?" He quietly stated

She nodded her head, looking between his eyes and his lips. His hand was over her lace-covered womanhood and it made her feel funny down there. He could feel the heat coming off her and it just turned him on even more!

"Being a virgin, it's going to hurt a little. Maybe more than a little. The pain will subside. If it doesn't or it hurts too much, you have to tell me." He explained

Once again she nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Do you trust me?" He inquired

Not trusting her "voice", she just nodded her head yes.

"I love you. I want you to feel good." He stated, kissing her neck, "If I do something you really like, let me know so I can keep doing it."

She made the heartbeat making him smile. He knew she liked it when he did that. He also knew she liked it when he gently bit her. Doing so elicited a soft moan from her. Her hands ran through his long hair as she closed her eyes enjoying the feelings of him gently biting her. He bit from one side of her neck, over her throat (being very careful there), and to the other side. He always kissed where he bit afterwards. A few of the places he bit a little harder than others, he licked making her moan again.

He slipped his thumbs into the band of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. He planted kisses here and there as he did so. When she was fully naked, he stood straight and drank her in once again. She blushed and looked away, not used to anyone seeing her completely exposed like this. He quickly slipped out of his lone article of clothing and crawled back onto the bed. With his right knee, he gently scooted her legs apart. She was nervous and felt like her body was shaking once again.

He slipped his right middle finger into her folds making her jump at the contact. He placed his lips over hers and kissed her passionately. This was something she was not used to! It felt odd but good all at the same time. Adam was careful with what he did and how fast he did it. He wanted her to know all the pleasures of sex but he wanted to make sure when they did actually get to intercourse, it wouldn't be quite so painful for her. She couldn't define the feeling but she really liked what he was doing!

Her soft moans of pleasure were like angels singing to Adam. The look on her face was something he wanted to memorize. Seeing her biting her lower lip because she was really liking what he was doing to her. This is why he had tortured himself to not go over the edge. He wanted to take his time. He wanted her to enjoy herself and not feel rushed because people were coming back. All the torture he'd put himself through was more than worth it!

When Adam felt she was ready, he moved to hover over her and position himself at her virginal opening. He began kissing her neck the way she told him she liked as he slowly pushed himself inside. He could feel her body tense up, not used to this, so he whispered in her ear to relax and that if it hurt too much to let him know. She nodded before starting to kiss on his neck. He figured it was her way of distracting herself from the pain. Not that he didn't like what she was doing because he really did.

Adam tried to let her adjust to the intrusion before pushing himself further inside. She moaned slightly and he wasn't entirely sure if it was from pleasure, pain, or a little of both. He tangled his right hand in her hair as he continued to kiss on her neck, shoulder, and throat. Slowly he pushed himself in until he was all the way inside. He stopped to allow her to adjust to the feeling. It hurt some but with him kissing on her neck and throat, she didn't think much about it. Although she did like him kissing her and of his body so close to hers.

 _"You feel so good....."_ He moaned into her ear

He moved her right leg so it was resting on his hip giving him deeper access. He hit something and made her nearly jump out of her skin! He grinned knowing exactly what he was doing to her. Hitting that spot several times again making every muscle begin to tighten. It almost made her feel like she blacked out. It started with a pulsating feeling, then of her head spinning, and her body shaking uncontrollably.

This incredible sensation just washed over her and she felt euphoric. The almost inability to breath. Her heart pounding so fast it felt like it was about to pound out of her chest. The euphoric feelings. What the hell was going on with her body? Why was she really liking this feeling? It was something she just couldn't describe! He felt her walls clenching around him and he knew. The pleasure he got from the fact he'd just given her, her first orgasm was almost as good as she felt molded around him.

"Mmmmm Adrielle...." He purred in her ear

He sped up his movements to come to his own release. After his orgasm hit him, he stilled to ride the wave of ecstasy before rolling onto his back. He pulled her into his side and began kissing her face and lips. Was the last few months of torture to stop himself from "going over the edge" worth it? A million times, yes! When his legs didn't feel like jelly any more, he sat up and slid out of bed. She just watched him as he brought both glasses of champagne over to the bed with a smile.

"Oh, we're not threw just yet, my love." He grinned, blue eyes sparkling, "I'm going to show you the time of your life."

She took the offered glass and took a few sips. He ran his hand through her hair as they stared at one another.

"I love you so much, Adrielle. You have made me the happiest man alive today." He quietly told her

She smiled at him lovingly. With Ericha, he only ever had "enough" in him for "one round". Looking at Adrielle, his feelings bubbled up and he knew he could make love to her until the sun came up. That's exactly what he planned on doing! He leaned over and crashed his lips to hers. Her hands found his face and cupped it making him smile inwardly.

Pulling apart, he moved her so that she was on her knees, using the headboard as leverage with her right hand. Taking a deep breath, Adam positioned himself at her womanly opening and thrust himself into her. She gasped which made him smile. He wanted to take her in every position he could get them into. He wanted to show her how amazing sex could be with the person you loved and desired more than anyone else on Earth.

He wanted to taste her, hold her, make her moan and writhe in pleasure. He bit her neck gently making her buck backwards into him. He smacked her butt a little harder than he usually did making her moan loudly. Adam didn't stifle his own moans either and she found she was really liking hearing them. It surprised her when he reached around to play with her boobs. She loved him touching all her intimate parts. It made her feel funny, in a good way, and kind of beautiful.

He finally felt her start to spasm with her release and her womanhood tightening around him once more. Her moans were so erotic, he nearly shot his load then. It took a lot of self-control, but he kept from releasing with her. Her body eventually relaxed and she leaned back into him panting. A soft sheen of sweat was beginning to cover her beautiful body. Sweat was already dripping from his forehead but he didn't care.

He pulled out and moved so he was leaning against the headboard. He beckoned her to him with his finger making her giggle. She straddled his hips as they began to kiss passionately. He loved the feeling of her breasts pressing into his bare chest. He loved the feeling of skin-touching-skin. It was time to teach her something else. He had her on her knees and then lowered herself onto his, once again, rock hard cock. She swallowed already liking this position. He smiled seeing her biting her lower lip.

He helped her move up & down, in circles, and back & forth. He tried explaining what to do and he was so thankful she caught on quick! His hands remained on her hips guiding the pace at which they went. She leaned forward placing her hand on the headboard to help steady herself. Remembering something she'd read a few weeks ago, she tried squeezing her muscles. The moans that escaped her lover's throat made her feel really good. She squeezed and released, squeezed and released, squeezed and released until his whole body began shaking and he was moaning out her name. She was all sweaty as she slid off his waist.

"Baby, you're gonna be the death of me." He chuckled making her frown, "I mean that in the best way. I've never felt this way during sex."

She smiled at him before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Adrielle liked making him feel good. She liked hearing him moan. They just laid there kissing. Adrielle didn't think she'd ever get tired of feeling his lips on hers! Things were heating up again and neither minded in the slightest. He pulled away and grinned. It was time for her to experience something new.

He pulled her down close to the edge so that he could scoot her where he wanted her. He needed her cute little butt barely hanging off the edge. She watched with great interest as he hit his knees in front of her. With two swift movements, he set her legs on top of his shoulders and then began planting soft kisses all over her smooth thighs. She giggled as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. What was it about his lips on her skin that seemed to make her whole body feel like it was on fire?!

When he flicked his tongue across her womanhood he thought she was going to jump out of her skin. Slowly, he began to snake his tongue into her folds, immensely enjoying the sweet taste of his beautiful angel. Her hands found their way to his hair as he simply buried his face in her. She smelled sweet, she tasted sweet, and this was something else he knew he would be addicted to before long. Flicking the extremely sensitive bud made her jump in delight. She was moaning again making him feel really good about what he was doing.

He began humming making her body tense up. As he continued his oral assault on her womanly goods, she began to feel like she was going to pass out again. The world felt like it was spinning at a rapid rate, her breathing began getting harder and harder to control. Suddenly it felt like a volcano erupting in her nether regions as her body began spasming. Adam continued until she had stopped writhing under him, licking up every last drop of her juices. She dropped her head back with a smile on her glowing face.

He crawled onto the bed with a smile. Adam sat there just watching her face. This was never going to get old. Seeing her in such a relaxed, happy state. She rolled over a minute or two later to look at him making him smile lovingly at her. They began kissing again as their hands roamed one another's bodies. Before he knew it, she was underneath him as he pumped himself in and out of her womanly folds. She pulled him down for a passionate kiss as her right hand ran through his hair. Hearing her moaning underneath him, biting her bottom lip in pure ecstasy, got to him.

He held off his orgasm until she began her descent into heaven. If he died tonight, he'd be a very happy man! The sun was beginning to rise and he smiled. He scooted around so he was laying properly in bed before pulling her into his arms. Kissing her forehead made her smile up at him.

"I'm exhausted. We should try to get some sleep." He stated softly making her sort of purr at him, "I love you, Adrielle. So much."

The last thing he heard was her making heartbeats over and over.


	25. Chapter 25

A few months had passed since Adam and Adrielle had "tied the knot". Donna was working on creating a new bus for them. The band's bus was about half-way done as well and she couldn't wait for the fellas to see it. Avi had left the tour to get back to his own group and life. His presence was missed by everyone. He did keep in touch with Donna. Adam and Adrielle were still as "involved" as they had ever been.

They were in Michigan and had a day off. Everyone had decided to spend the evening at an arcade just hanging out and being goofy. Adam had finally posted on social media about his divorce from Ericha and that he had remarried. He asked that everyone be kind to his new bride and expressed how much he loved her. The response from the fans were very positive with a few exceptions. He figured that would happen, but he was surprised by the almost over-whelming positive response.

Most fans wanted to see his new bride, but he was hesitant to post her photo or photos of them together. Ericha always liked having her privacy even though she was in at least one of their videos. They had never really talked about that aspect of his life but figured that conversation should be had soon. Olena didn't mind it. Jenika didn't mind it. If Adrielle did, then he would make sure her photo wasn't put out there.

They were having a good time at the arcade. He loved playing games with her and hearing her laughing over some of the weirder games made him smile. She was as big a nerd as he was and he whole-heartedly loved it! As the pair were walking back from a game they'd been playing to where everyone was gathering to bowl, they ran into Ericha. She didn't have Cerise with her but she did have a companion. Adrielle just watched as this strange blonde woman looked at her with venom. She didn't know what was going on.

"Adam, who's this?" The blonde woman asked

"Ericha?! What the hell are you doing here?" Adam asked, giving Adrielle's waist a squeeze

"Why I'm here is none of your business. I asked you who this was." Ericha huffed as her male companion walked over, clearly not sensing the hostilities

"Hello! I'm James, Ericha's fiancé. Who are you?" The guy stated, sticking his hand out for Adam to take

"I'm Ericha's ex-husband." Adam said flatly, "How long have you been engaged?"

"So, who's this?" Ericha asked, giving Adrielle a dirty look

"This is Adrielle. My wife." Adam stated earning a shocked look from Ericha

"Your wife? _Your wife?!"_ Ericha exclaimed, "And how long were you fucking my husband, you little tramp!"

Adrielle made a squealing brakes noise making James look at her funny.

"We've been planning our wedding for a year and a half. Been together two and a half years before I popped the question." James replied, giving his fiancé a loving look

"I only met her and her mother a few weeks before you said you wanted a divorce. I never cheated on you, Ericha. Clearly I was the only one in our relationship not cheating." Adam angrily stated

Adrielle turned and grabbed Adam's arm. It was all she knew to do to calm him down. It worked because his body relaxed some. As she stood there, she began wondering if Cerise was actually Adam's kid or not. Ericha had been cheating on him long enough that there was a real possibility his little girl was not really his. That made Adrielle very angry and very sad. If that was the case, it would devastate Adam. She didn't know if she could handle that or not.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating!" Ericha yelled before turning her attention to Adrielle, "You think your hot shit, huh? Stealing someone else's man."

Ericha pushed Adrielle as hard as she could, making the younger woman stumble backwards and then hit the ground. James grabbed Ericha's arm to stop her from attacking the young woman while Adam moved to help his wife off the ground.

"What the hell Ericha? You left me and now you're jealous I'm with someone else?" Adam exclaimed as he looked over his scared wife

"I am not jealous, you worthless piece of shit!" She screamed at him

"Really? It sure seems like it from where I'm standing." Adam huffed, "Are you jealous that I have a woman that stands out from the crowd?"

"You are a waist of space!" Ericha shot back angrily

"Baby, let's go. You don't need to get worked up in your condition." James said, trying to smooth things over

"Condition?" Adam asked

"Yeah. She's 3 months pregnant!" James beamed proudly

"Jealous I have a man that can actually give me children?" Ericha smirked

"What the hell does that mean?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrow at her

Adrielle just looked between Ericha and Adam. She could see the hurt in his eyes and it both hurt and angered her. Did he come to the same realization that she had about Cerise?

"We haven't been trying all that long and I'm already pregnant. So, who's the real man here?" Ericha said, arms folded across her chest and smirking

"The real man wouldn't be fucking another man's wife!" Adam angrily spat at her

Adrielle made the "Star Wars" theme to try and pull Adam away from this toxic conversation.

"What's wrong with her? Retarded? You married some retarded, loser, reject?!" Ericha laughed

Adrielle had heard many nasty things about her inability to speak. Most were stupid kids just trying to get a rise out of her. Ericha was just being vicious to spite Adam. That's what angered her the most!

"Ericha..." Adam warned

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Ericha grinned, "Or are you angry that I'm right?"

"Baby, come on. I don't want to spend all day arguing with your ex." James stated apologetically

"No! I want to know all about this loser reject he married." Ericha laughed

"All that you need to know, Ericha, is that we're very happily married." Adam stated before getting a bit vicious, "I'm happier with her than I ever was with you."

Adrielle pulled on his arm. He looked down at the black-and-pink haired woman and smiled. Adam nodded silently before letting his wife lead him away to where the rest of their group were already at. Ericha stood there screaming nasty things at Adrielle who just added an extra sway to her hips. Adam playfully smacked her butt as they walked away. Adrielle giggled at his actions as she grabbed his hand.

"What the hell was that?" Austin asked

"We ran into Ericha and her fiancé." Adam stated as he sat down and then pulled Adrielle into his lap

"Ericha and her fiancé? That was fast!" Tim scowled

"Why's she so bitter then?" Donna asked, looking between her son-in-law and the woman who was still shouting obscenities about her daughter

"No idea. She left me and apparently had been seeing him for a long while before she wanted a divorce. I guess she thinks I should be wallowing in self-pity because she left me." Adam shrugged as Adrielle began playing with his pony tail

"Wow. That's not the Ericha we know." Rob frowned

"She's already engaged?!" Austin exclaimed

"Well I'm already married!" Adam laughed before looking down at his beautiful bride

"Very true. But you could see the intense...whatever you wanna call it... between the two of you from the second you met. She's been seeing this guy for how long?" Austin asked

"Apparently they've been together about four years now. Been planning their wedding for the last year and a half." Adam huffed before looking down at his wife, "But that's ok. I'm way happier now."

"I hate to be the one to bring this up....but... if she's been cheating on you that long..... is there a possibility that Cerise isn't your kid?" Chance questioned cautiously

"I suppose there is. She's blond haired and blue eyed and Ericha's fiancé is a brunette with brown eyes. The odds are in my favor." Adam retorted, giving his friend a smile

"Buddy, I'd still insist on having a paternity test done." Chance said, "Just to be sure even if it doesn't really matter to you."

"I'll think about it." Adam said, "So, who's on what team?"

Tim chuckled and said the teams weren't going to be even since there were seven of them. They split the teams so that it was Adrielle, Adam, and Tim on one team while Donna, Chance, Rob, and Austin were on the other. They spent the rest of the night laughing, joking, and bowling.

Home Free had gone into the studio to do another cover for YouTube. Of course, they were shooting a video for it which was the Righteous Brothers' _"(You're My) Soul and Inspiration"._ Upon talking about it with FifGen, they decided to do a video a lot like what they'd done for _"Die A Happy Man"_ with Tim and Jenika. This one, however, would be with Adam and Adrielle. FifGen were going to come out for a week or so and shoot some "behind the scenes" type video with the pair. It was odd to Adrielle but she found their process fascinating. It would take maybe a day to shoot all the group shots of the band performing it although FifGen hadn't found a suitable, romantic location for that just yet.

One of the first little things FifGen shot was after a concert. Donna and Adrielle were always at the side of the stage watching the boys perform. As soon as he'd walked off stage at the end of the show, he swooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Riley just smiled as he watched his friend and his bride. Another shot they got the next day was when they were all going out to grab a bite before the show one day. Adam bent down so Adrielle could hop onto his back. It made everyone laugh that he was giving her a piggy back ride!

A shot they got a few nights later was of the pair snuggling on the couch to watch the first "Avengers" movie. His right arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Her head leaning against his shoulder with a contented smile. Adrielle wasn't sure she'd ever be able to get used to them being there filming their private life! McKenzie could see they were making the unique looking young woman uncomfortable, but Donna reassured them that she'd be fine.

The video production company wanted to show the sweet moments between Adam and Adrielle in between the shots of the band singing. Reilly had the idea to show them at some point dancing together. Tim suggested they have Adrielle hit the stage with Adam one night while FifGen was still with them, so they could record the pair's increasingly popular "beatboxing duel". Reilly laughed and said that sounded fun!

Adrielle was nervous about being in their music video where all the fans would see it, but everyone reassured her she'd be fine. FifGen let the band, and of course Adrielle and Donna, see it after they were done with all the editing and before it was published to the 'net. Adrielle sat there and watched their life on the screen. It was so strange but really sweet at the same time! By the end of the video, she was in tears.

"What do you guys think?" Jimmy asked, looking around at the group

"That was such a touching video!" Rob exclaimed with a smile

"I hate to say it, but I think I like this one more than _"Die A Happy Man"!_ This was really moving." Chance stated, looking down at Adam and Adrielle

"Adam?" McKenzie asked, looking between him and Adrielle

"You brought Adrielle to tears!" Adam grinned, "This is just... really amazing."

"The fans are really going to go crazy for this one, I think." Austin smiled

"I don't know you captured the emotion so perfectly but you did. From the moment the two of the met, they just gravitated towards one another. It was like missing pieces reuniting when they didn't know there were pieces missing." Tim stated, "I honestly think you made most of us get a bit teary and emotional."

"Thanks guys! That means so much." Jimmy smiled

"We wanted to show those tender, sweet moments without getting too personal. I'm glad we captured what we were going for." McKenzie added in with a smile


	26. Chapter 26

A few months had passed since Adam and Adrielle had "tied the knot". Donna was working on creating a new bus for them. The band's bus was about half-way done as well and she couldn't wait for the fellas to see it. Avi had left the tour to get back to his own group and life. His presence was missed by everyone. He did keep in touch with Donna. Adam and Adrielle were still as "involved" as they had ever been.

They were in Michigan and had a day off. Everyone had decided to spend the evening at an arcade just hanging out and being goofy. Adam had finally posted on social media about his divorce from Ericha and that he had remarried. He asked that everyone be kind to his new bride and expressed how much he loved her. The response from the fans were very positive with a few exceptions. He figured that would happen, but he was surprised by the almost over-whelming positive response.

Most fans wanted to see his new bride, but he was hesitant to post her photo or photos of them together. Ericha always liked having her privacy even though she was in at least one of their videos. They had never really talked about that aspect of his life but figured that conversation should be had soon. Olena didn't mind it. Jenika didn't mind it. If Adrielle did, then he would make sure her photo wasn't put out there.

They were having a good time at the arcade. He loved playing games with her and hearing her laughing over some of the weirder games made him smile. She was as big a nerd as he was and he whole-heartedly loved it! As the pair were walking back from a game they'd been playing to where everyone was gathering to bowl, they ran into Ericha. She didn't have Cerise with her but she did have a companion. Adrielle just watched as this strange blonde woman looked at her with venom. She didn't know what was going on.

"Adam, who's this?" The blonde woman asked

"Ericha?! What the hell are you doing here?" Adam asked, giving Adrielle's waist a squeeze

"Why I'm here is none of your business. I asked you who this was." Ericha huffed as her male companion walked over, clearly not sensing the hostilities

"Hello! I'm James, Ericha's fiancé. Who are you?" The guy stated, sticking his hand out for Adam to take

"I'm Ericha's ex-husband." Adam said flatly, "How long have you been engaged?"

"So, who's this?" Ericha asked, giving Adrielle a dirty look

"This is Adrielle. My wife." Adam stated earning a shocked look from Ericha

"Your wife? _Your wife?!"_ Ericha exclaimed, "And how long were you fucking my husband, you little tramp!"

Adrielle made a squealing brakes noise making James look at her funny.

"We've been planning our wedding for a year and a half. Been together two and a half years before I popped the question." James replied, giving his fiancé a loving look

"I only met her and her mother a few weeks before you said you wanted a divorce. I never cheated on you, Ericha. Clearly I was the only one in our relationship not cheating." Adam angrily stated

Adrielle turned and grabbed Adam's arm. It was all she knew to do to calm him down. It worked because his body relaxed some. As she stood there, she began wondering if Cerise was actually Adam's kid or not. Ericha had been cheating on him long enough that there was a real possibility his little girl was not really his. That made Adrielle very angry and very sad. If that was the case, it would devastate Adam. She didn't know if she could handle that or not.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating!" Ericha yelled before turning her attention to Adrielle, "You think your hot shit, huh? Stealing someone else's man."

Ericha pushed Adrielle as hard as she could, making the younger woman stumble backwards and then hit the ground. James grabbed Ericha's arm to stop her from attacking the young woman while Adam moved to help his wife off the ground.

"What the hell Ericha? You left me and now you're jealous I'm with someone else?" Adam exclaimed as he looked over his scared wife

"I am not jealous, you worthless piece of shit!" She screamed at him

"Really? It sure seems like it from where I'm standing." Adam huffed, "Are you jealous that I have a woman that stands out from the crowd?"

"You are a waist of space!" Ericha shot back angrily

"Baby, let's go. You don't need to get worked up in your condition." James said, trying to smooth things over

"Condition?" Adam asked

"Yeah. She's 3 months pregnant!" James beamed proudly

"Jealous I have a man that can actually give me children?" Ericha smirked

"What the hell does that mean?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrow at her

Adrielle just looked between Ericha and Adam. She could see the hurt in his eyes and it both hurt and angered her. Did he come to the same realization that she had about Cerise?

"We haven't been trying all that long and I'm already pregnant. So, who's the real man here?" Ericha said, arms folded across her chest and smirking

"The real man wouldn't be fucking another man's wife!" Adam angrily spat at her

Adrielle made the "Star Wars" theme to try and pull Adam away from this toxic conversation.

"What's wrong with her? Retarded? You married some retarded, loser, reject?!" Ericha laughed

Adrielle had heard many nasty things about her inability to speak. Most were stupid kids just trying to get a rise out of her. Ericha was just being vicious to spite Adam. That's what angered her the most!

"Ericha..." Adam warned

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Ericha grinned, "Or are you angry that I'm right?"

"Baby, come on. I don't want to spend all day arguing with your ex." James stated apologetically

"No! I want to know all about this loser reject he married." Ericha laughed

"All that you need to know, Ericha, is that we're very happily married." Adam stated before getting a bit vicious, "I'm happier with her than I ever was with you."

Adrielle pulled on his arm. He looked down at the black-and-pink haired woman and smiled. Adam nodded silently before letting his wife lead him away to where the rest of their group were already at. Ericha stood there screaming nasty things at Adrielle who just added an extra sway to her hips. Adam playfully smacked her butt as they walked away. Adrielle giggled at his actions as she grabbed his hand.

"What the hell was that?" Austin asked

"We ran into Ericha and her fiancé." Adam stated as he sat down and then pulled Adrielle into his lap

"Ericha and her fiancé? That was fast!" Tim scowled

"Why's she so bitter then?" Donna asked, looking between her son-in-law and the woman who was still shouting obscenities about her daughter

"No idea. She left me and apparently had been seeing him for a long while before she wanted a divorce. I guess she thinks I should be wallowing in self-pity because she left me." Adam shrugged as Adrielle began playing with his pony tail

"Wow. That's not the Ericha we know." Rob frowned

"She's already engaged?!" Austin exclaimed

"Well I'm already married!" Adam laughed before looking down at his beautiful bride

"Very true. But you could see the intense...whatever you wanna call it... between the two of you from the second you met. She's been seeing this guy for how long?" Austin asked

"Apparently they've been together about four years now. Been planning their wedding for the last year and a half." Adam huffed before looking down at his wife, "But that's ok. I'm way happier now."

"I hate to be the one to bring this up....but... if she's been cheating on you that long..... is there a possibility that Cerise isn't your kid?" Chance questioned cautiously

"I suppose there is. She's blond haired and blue eyed and Ericha's fiancé is a brunette with brown eyes. The odds are in my favor." Adam retorted, giving his friend a smile

"Buddy, I'd still insist on having a paternity test done." Chance said, "Just to be sure even if it doesn't really matter to you."

"I'll think about it." Adam said, "So, who's on what team?"

Tim chuckled and said the teams weren't going to be even since there were seven of them. They split the teams so that it was Adrielle, Adam, and Tim on one team while Donna, Chance, Rob, and Austin were on the other. They spent the rest of the night laughing, joking, and bowling.

Home Free had gone into the studio to do another cover for YouTube. Of course, they were shooting a video for it which was the Righteous Brothers' _"(You're My) Soul and Inspiration"._ Upon talking about it with FifGen, they decided to do a video a lot like what they'd done for _"Die A Happy Man"_ with Tim and Jenika. This one, however, would be with Adam and Adrielle. FifGen were going to come out for a week or so and shoot some "behind the scenes" type video with the pair. It was odd to Adrielle but she found their process fascinating. It would take maybe a day to shoot all the group shots of the band performing it although FifGen hadn't found a suitable, romantic location for that just yet.

One of the first little things FifGen shot was after a concert. Donna and Adrielle were always at the side of the stage watching the boys perform. As soon as he'd walked off stage at the end of the show, he swooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Riley just smiled as he watched his friend and his bride. Another shot they got the next day was when they were all going out to grab a bite before the show one day. Adam bent down so Adrielle could hop onto his back. It made everyone laugh that he was giving her a piggy back ride!

A shot they got a few nights later was of the pair snuggling on the couch to watch the first "Avengers" movie. His right arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Her head leaning against his shoulder with a contented smile. Adrielle wasn't sure she'd ever be able to get used to them being there filming their private life! McKenzie could see they were making the unique looking young woman uncomfortable, but Donna reassured them that she'd be fine.

The video production company wanted to show the sweet moments between Adam and Adrielle in between the shots of the band singing. Reilly had the idea to show them at some point dancing together. Tim suggested they have Adrielle hit the stage with Adam one night while FifGen was still with them, so they could record the pair's increasingly popular "beatboxing duel". Reilly laughed and said that sounded fun!

Adrielle was nervous about being in their music video where all the fans would see it, but everyone reassured her she'd be fine. FifGen let the band, and of course Adrielle and Donna, see it after they were done with all the editing and before it was published to the 'net. Adrielle sat there and watched their life on the screen. It was so strange but really sweet at the same time! By the end of the video, she was in tears.

"What do you guys think?" Jimmy asked, looking around at the group

"That was such a touching video!" Rob exclaimed with a smile

"I hate to say it, but I think I like this one more than _"Die A Happy Man"!_ This was really moving." Chance stated, looking down at Adam and Adrielle

"Adam?" McKenzie asked, looking between him and Adrielle

"You brought Adrielle to tears!" Adam grinned, "This is just... really amazing."

"The fans are really going to go crazy for this one, I think." Austin smiled

"I don't know you captured the emotion so perfectly but you did. From the moment the two of the met, they just gravitated towards one another. It was like missing pieces reuniting when they didn't know there were pieces missing." Tim stated, "I honestly think you made most of us get a bit teary and emotional."

"Thanks guys! That means so much." Jimmy smiled

"We wanted to show those tender, sweet moments without getting too personal. I'm glad we captured what we were going for." McKenzie added in with a smile


	27. Chapter 27

Adam was pacing back and forth in the bus. Chris had called him early this morning to explain about the surgery. He called Luke to explain what he knew so the rest of the band and most of their crew were now sitting on the girls' bus awaiting to hear about Adrielle. Adam was very distressed and everyone could see it. They tried to keep him calm but as time went on, he had started pacing. His whole body was tense. The beatboxer nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked as he stopped

 _"Hey little brother."_ Chris stated making Adam sit down on the 'coffee table'

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "How is she?"

 _"The nurse came out and said she was just out of surgery. They were taking her to a recovery room for an hour or so. After that she'll be taken to a regular room where Donna and I can visit with her."_ Chris explained

"But _how_ is she?!" Adam asked again

 _"Adam, calm down, man. The nurse said the doctor will be out shortly to tell us how things went. The nurse did say that Adrielle did very well and there were no complications."_ Chris stated

Adam sighed, which wasn't lost on anyone. Chris chuckled at his little brother.

"Please keep me informed." Adam sighed

 _"You know we will. Keep calm, ok? She's a strong woman, she'll be fine."_ Chris tried to soothe his brother

They hung up and Adam began pacing again. Everyone wanted to know what was going on, but they could all see he was lost in his thoughts. Adam was fighting tears as he paced back and forth. Nate and Allen watched the beatboxer and felt bad they couldn't help alleviate his anxiousness. Nate had gotten to know Adrielle and Donna pretty well, so Adrielle going in for surgery, and what sounded like a pretty major one at that, hit him pretty hard too. Luke finally stood up and pulled the blond into his arms.

"Adam, she's going to be ok. That girl is tough. You just have to have faith." Luke told him, "And I've reached out to everyone I know to pray for her."

"I know. Logically, I know. She's so young and this surgery.... They're going into her brain....." Adam stated, tears slipping down his cheeks again, ".... There are so many things that can go wrong.... She may not be the same woman I fell in love with when they get through with her."

"Adam, we all love both those women. There's so many people praying for her right now, brother. If she does come out worse than when she went in, then it'll be your responsibility to show her the woman she was. To share all the things you both love with her. To bring her back to the person she was before the surgery." Nate replied

"That's right! But the doctor said that they would be able to just get the cyst, right? They won't need to touch any other part of her brain?" Tim questioned

"Yeah." Adam sniffled

"Then I don't think you have anything to worry about. She's being seen by some of the best doctors right now." Tim replied

"I know but she's my..." Adam started but couldn't finish his sentence because his phone rang

He quickly answered it, "What news?!"

Donna chuckled, _"Hello to you, too, Adam!"_

"Donna, how is she? Have they told you anything?" Adam quickly stated, panic beginning to set in

His heart was racing and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His whole world felt like it was on the edge of oblivion.

 _"She's been moved from the recovery room to a normal room. She's awake but a little groggy from the anesthesia. The doctor said everything went great, they found why she was having this headache, and they fixed the issue."_ Donna told him

"Why was she having this headache? What was the procedure they did? Chris didn't really tell me anything this morning other than she was having surgery!" Adam stated, plopping back down on the coffee table as everyone watched him intently

 _"Ok, sweetie, calm down. They ran a bunch of tests. And in figuring out why she's had this headache, they also discovered why...."_ Donna began tearing up which made Adam begin to panic

Luke sat on Adam's left and draped his arm around the young man's shoulders. Adam began crying silently again, so Tim moved to sit on his right. The bass man patted Adam's knee in a comforting manner.

"What... what...." Was all Adam could say

 _"I'm sorry, Adam. I don't know why I'm getting so emotional. I don't mean to make you panic or worry. She is fine, I promise."_ Donna stated, _"She was apparently born with a cyst on her brain. It more or less kept the part of her brain that dealt with speech and the development of speech from, well, developing properly."_

"Then why can she make sounds and noises and all that stuff?" Adam questioned, wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve

_"Because that part of her brain was the only thing that was affected. It's why she can function normally. That was literally the only thing this cyst affected. She was having this headache because the cyst for some reason got bigger."_

Adam swallowed again, tears silently making their way down his face, "So what about this surgery? Is she ok? When will y'all be able to come home?"

 _"She's doing fine. Chris has her laughing at stories from your childhood now. The doctor wants to keep her overnight just for observation and to make sure no complications develop."_ Donna stated, _"They basically drilled a very small hole in her temple, stuck in an endoscope, and drained the cyst. They were also able to fix it where the cyst should not come back. She needs to have tests done every year for a few years to make sure it doesn't. Other than that, she's fine."_

Adam sighed heavily. This surgery sounded really serious! Brain surgery! They drilled a whole into her skull! The what-ifs were driving him crazy!

 _"Adam, sweetie, everything is ok. They did another scan after the surgery and the cyst is gone. The neurosurgeon assures us the procedure went great and there's no permanent damage from the procedure. They didn't damage any other part of her brain in the process, either."_ Donna told her panicked son-in-law,

"So, they figured out why she had that hellacious headache and why she doesn't speak. Do they think..." Adam started

_"Unfortunately she'll never speak like 'normal' people but we're used to her way of communicating by now, aren't we? She was reaching for her phone after she came to from surgery to look at some of the photos of you two together."_

"Ok. I'm just.... I mean she...." Adam stumbled over his words and swallowing the lump in his throat, "I miss her and this has really..."

 _"She'll most likely be released tomorrow morning. The doctor is very optimistic about her recovery and said that she did very well during the procedure. I'll text you when we have more information. Try to relax. Your wife is going to be fine."_ Donna chuckled

"Thank you, Donna. I guess we'll see y'all soon-ish." Adam said with a sigh

They finally bid goodbye, so Adam could relay all the information he'd been given to the rest of the group. They all seemed relieved that she'd done well during the surgery. Austin couldn't figure out how she'd developed a cyst on her brain! Rob was happy they had finally discovered why she couldn't speak. Tim gave Adam a one-armed man hug before moving back to his seat. Adam was relieved that she'd come out of everything ok but he was still worried about her. Luke suggested they just relax today and try to get some rest before their show that night.

Adam's mind was miles away as he thought about his wife in the hospital. He had wanted to be there with her but knew her mother and his brother was there with her. The band needed him, although he had taken off to be with Ericha when she'd given birth, so he decided to stay behind. All he really wanted was her back in his arms. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to physically see that she was ok. He needed to know she was ok.

Slowly, everyone began to leave Adam alone on the bus. All he could think about was his wife. It was great that they finally knew why she didn't speak but it was also a bit tragic to know, without a doubt, that she'll never be able to speak. He was so thankful they had fixed the issue with the headaches and couldn't wait to see his unique wife again. As he sat there, he began thinking that he should probably do something special for Adrielle. He didn't quite know what that would be.

Adam sighed before getting up. The bus should probably be cleaned, especially since Adrielle just had a major surgery, so he decided to make himself useful. Tim had quietly boarded the bus to ask Adam a question and found the younger man feverishly cleaning. Tears were still streaking down his face as he did. Tim had stood there for at least five minutes, but Adam never noticed his presence. The bass singer slowly backed off the bus as to not disturb Adam.

"What did he say?" Austin asked as Tim boarded the band's bus

"I, uh, didn't ask him." Tim shrugged

"Why not?" Chance questioned

"He was feverishly cleaning the bus. And crying." Tim stated, "I think he's trying to keep himself occupied."

"The poor guy. He's completely lost without her." Austin exclaimed with a frown

"Yeah." Rob stated, "Should we do anything?"

"Like what?" Chance asked

Rob shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

"Just let Adam do what he needs. If it's cleaning their bus to keep himself occupied, so be it. If it's playing video games, let him." Luke said, "Remember, his wife just had brain surgery. He wasn't able to be there with her. If any of you were in their shoes, how would you be?"

"We're not complaining, Luke. We just don't know what we can do to help them. Any of them." Chance stated

"Maybe we should help re-stock their bus? Aren't they getting low on groceries and stuff?" Austin asked

"You know what, that's not a bad idea! Tim, would you go over with me to take stock of their fridge and cabinets. Let's figure out what they need and everyone can pool their money together for supplies." Luke stated

 


	28. Chapter 28

Tim and Luke walked over to the ladies' bus and boarded. Adam had thoroughly cleaned the living room and kitchen but he was no where to be seen. Tim started looking through their fridge while Luke walked further back to find Adam. He found the blond beatboxer sitting on Adrielle's bed flipping through a sketch book. Adam hadn't noticed anyone else on the bus until he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Hey Adam. How are you doing?" Luke quietly asked making Adam shrug

Luke explained what the rest of the band had decided. Adam smiled slightly before turning his attention back to the sketch book in his lap.

"Adam, you know we're all here for you. We're all worried about you. Stress isn't good for the body or the mind. You want to be able to take care of your wife when they return, right?" Luke stated

"Yes." Adam quietly stated

"Then you need to quit stressing. They'll soon be back and you can shower her with love and kisses, ok?" Luke smiled at the younger man

Luke and Tim got a good shopping list going while Adam finished up his cleaning of the bus. He even changed out the bedding. He was sitting on the couch when the group returned watching the video of their cover of the Righteous Brothers' song. Seeing him and Adrielle having these little moments made him smile. He went through his sound check almost like a zombie. Near show time, he received at text.

_"Have a good show tonight, baby! I love you and can't wait to see you again! XoXo"_

He sighed as he read her text.

_"How are you feeling? I've been so worried about you since Chris texted me last night about you being admitted. Do you know when you'll be able to come home?"_

She smiled when she saw his text come through. Chris had taken her mother to meet their parents and sister. They would be spending the night at the Rupp's house which Adrielle was fine with. Her mother looked like she could really use a good night's sleep!

_"My head hurts a little from the surgery but thankfully they didn't have to shave my head! :D"_

_"My nurse says everything is looking really good and as of right now, there's no reason for me not to be released tomorrow. I'm supposed to take the next week easy and no loud noises for at least a week :'("_

She sighed knowing she'd probably have to miss their shows until she was really healed. It made her sad but then she got to hang out with the group anytime she wanted. She knew he should be getting ready for the show that night so she wasn't expecting his reply for at least two and half hours.

_"I'm sorry you're in pain. At least it should go away soon! I can't wait to see you and hold you and kiss you. I miss you so much it hurts."_

_"Don't worry about taking it easy, I'll take care of you :*"_

She smiled at his kissy face. And hearing how much he missed her. He always knew how to make her feel special! She missed him so much it hurts too, and she really hated not being with him. Adrielle didn't know how Ericha had done it for so many years!

 _"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the show? O.o"_ she texted him

He sent her a selfie of what he was wearing that night for the show. She giggled and smiled, even though he couldn't see it, as she just stared at the photo. He was so good looking! How did she attract him was beyond her!

_"*whistles* damn what a good-looking stud you are! :*"_

He got her text as he was getting into his boots. Hearing her notification sound made him happy. Upon seeing what she'd texted him, he grinned. Tim looked over at his friend and smiled. It was nice to see Adam smiling, genuinely, and much more relaxed. They all hated seeing him so stressed and worrying.

_"But I'm your stud! :D"_

She read his text and began laughing. It was true but it still made her laugh.

_"I wish I were there with you :'("_

He smiled as he typed out, _"Why? I wish you were here with me too!"_

_"I want to kiss you, to run my fingers through your beautiful hair, to see your smile..."_

Her reply made him get a bit emotional. She was so sweet! He took a close up selfie of himself smiling.

_"Doll, I'm dying to kiss you, too. I love it when you run your fingers through my hair. I love running my fingers through *your* hair too!"_

_"I just miss everything about you :D"_ She replied

_"Same.... I'll see about getting some shots throughout the show for you. Or maybe one of the crew Face-Timing so you can watch live :D"_

She sighed as she smiled. He was so sweet! The things he did to make her smile, feel comfortable, or just sweet gestures like this were always appreciated. She figured he was about to hit the stage, so she didn't think he'd respond again.

_"Aww, thank you! It would be so appreciated but don't go out of your way just for me. The crew already has their hands full with keeping the show rolling :P"_

Adam had handed his phone to Olena and asked her to Face-Time or whatever she had to do to broadcast the show live for Adrielle. Olena smiled at the love-struck blond and said she'd make sure his wife could watch the show. Once everyone was about to hit the stage, she walked to the front of the stage with a folding chair. She started Face-Timing with Adrielle who smiled at the love of Austin's life. The whole crew loved Donna and Adrielle and all were taking the younger woman's medical issue kind of hard.

The boys hit the stage so Olena got quiet to let Adrielle hear the show. They typically started the show with _"Fishin' in the Dark / Boondocks"._ Adrielle just watched as the boys did what they loved doing. Tim seemed to be hamming it up a little more this evening. After their first song, Tim walked to the front of the stage, winked at Adam's phone that Olena was holding, and then began speaking.

"I'm sure you folks on the front few rows have noticed Olena sitting there with a phone. She's currently Face-Timing this show for a very special young woman in our life. Now, I hope most of you have seen our new video for our cover of the Righteous Brothers' _"(You're My) Soul and Inspiration"_. The young woman in the video is actually Adam's new bride, Adrielle. **(the whole audience went _'awwww'_ )**

She's in the hospital right now after having an operation to deal with a cyst on her brain. She's doing well, thankfully, and we're hoping she'll be released tomorrow. We'd appreciated if you all would keep her in your prayers for a speedy recovery. We want to dedicate this song to her this evening." Tim said, smiling at Olena and the phone

They started the Righteous Brothers' song immediately. Olena blew a kiss to Austin. Adrielle teared up as she watched Olena zoom in on Adam. The group, except Adam, all watched as quite a few couples stood up and began slow dancing in front of their seats. It was cute, so Luke began videoing the audience as they danced. Several people laughed as Tim and Austin slow-danced together (briefly, of course) as they sang. Even Adrielle had to chuckle at the goofiness of the guys. At the end of the song, Adam walked to stand in front of Olena, tuck his mic under his arm then make a heart shape with his hands.

The audience really ate that up as a lot of them took photos of it. _"Seven Bridges Road"_ was the next song of the night. Adrielle was moving her head side-to-side as she watched the show on her phone. The nurse came in to check vitals and couldn't help but notice how the young woman was so much more relaxed.

"What are you watching?" She asked as the blood pressure machine took her blood pressure

Adrielle turned her phone to show the concert. The nurse smiled.

"Is this live or are you watching a YouTube video?" She asked as she took her temperature

Adrielle nodded her head no.

"So, someone is broadcasting it for you?" The nurse asked making Adrielle shake her head yes, "Do you know them?"

Adrielle giggled as she shook her head yes. She set her phone in her lap then pointed to her ring finger. She then picked up her phone again and pointed at Adam.

"Oh, he's your husband?" The nurse asked as she took Adrielle's temperature, "He's a cutie! I haven't heard this before. They sound really good!"

Adrielle once again set her phone in her lap and began motioning like she was writing. The nurse took out a pen and a piece of paper then handed it to Adrielle. She scribbled down the band's name, their official web address, their Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter sites before handing it back to the nurse.

"Home Free? Never heard of them. It's interesting. I'll be sure to check them out, though." The nurse replied, "Your vitals are looking really good. Are you feeling any pain?"

Adrielle shook her head yes.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the most pain you've ever felt in your life, what's your pain level right now?" The nurse asked

Adrielle thought about it then lifted up two fingers.

"Where is this pain at?" The nurse questioned

Adrielle pointed to the site of the hole.

"Alright, I'll look at it to make sure there's no infection beginning. Pain is going to be a part of the procedure, though. With it being so low on the scale is a good thing. I'll see about bringing you some Tylenol for the pain though, ok?" The nurse asked as she walked to wash her hands

Once her hands had been washed, she slipped into some latex gloves. She carefully undid the bandage on Adrielle's temple to look at the incision. The nurse decided to go ahead and clean it and then re-bandage it. The wound itself was looking good. As she was preparing to re-bandage the wound, the Doctor Ponsall and Doctor Brady entered.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

"Good evening, young lady! How are you feeling?" Doctor Brady asked

"She's in a little pain. I've just looked at and cleaned the incision site. Everything looks good, including her vitals." The nurse explained

"That's good to hear! We want to take you back upstairs for a few more tests." Doctor Ponsall stated making Adrielle frown, "It's ok. We just want one last look to make sure everything is fine."

"A last look before deciding if you'll be well enough to be released tomorrow, ok?" Doctor Brady added in

Adrielle smiled at the pair as Doctor Ponsall gently patted her leg. Hers was a strange case. Neither had ever seen a cyst only affect one small, specific area of the brain. The fact that the only thing affected was her ability to speak was a miracle. Both doctors just wanted to be sure she was, in fact, fine before signing off on her being released.

Chris had introduced Donna to his parents, Cindy and Steve, and sister Tristin. At first Steve thought his son was dating a much older woman! The bald man explained that she was Adam's mother-in-law which shocked everyone. Chris looked at Donna who seemed a bit nervous about telling her son-in-law's family why they weren't invited to their son's wedding. Once the group got settled in the Rupp's living room, Chris looked over at Donna and smiled.

"Please forgive us for not having you there. I asked Adam who all he wanted there and all he ever said was Chris." Donna started

"She's.... different." Chris stated, "He was worried you wouldn't understand."

"We are so confused." Tristin frowned

"My daughter doesn't speak. Until yesterday, I never knew why. She communicates through sounds and noises. The only thing that was affected was her ability to speak. She understands everything just fine." Donna tried to explain

"She's currently at Saint Michael's. We brought her in last night because she was having this severe headache that she hasn't been able to get rid of for the last five days. They ran a bunch of tests and discovered she had a cyst on her brain that basically kept the small part of her brain that dealt with speech from developing." Chris said, explain the situation

"So why didn't Adam want us there to see him get married again?" Steven asked

"They... .they didn't do traditional vows. They had a beatboxing duel. They used American Sign Language to say 'I Do'. He was worried y'all wouldn't understand." Chris said

"I am so sorry for not including you." Donna said, fighting tears

"Oh, honey, it's ok. We're not mad, just trying to understand things." Cindy said as she moved to sit next to Donna

"Give me your phone and I'll hook it up to the TV. We can show them the wedding!" Chris smiled

Donna handed her phone to the tall, bald man. He got the phone hooked up, the TV on and everything ready to go. Yes, Donna had put their wedding video on her phone.

"Oh my gosh! Everyone looks so handsome!" Cindy exclaimed, "Wow! That's your daughter?"

"Yes. That's my Adrielle." Donna stated, "He makes her so happy."

"And she makes him happy, mom. You should see them when they're together." Chris added in

"She's cute." Tristin said with a smile

They watched in silence the rest of the time. Tristin's eyes went wide when they listened to the _"wedding vows/beatboxing duel"._ Everyone could see how emotional the pair were as they did it. She was really good! They watched as they signed their _'I Do's'_ with smiles. When it was time for their first kiss, they watched as Adam quickly pulled her into his arms for a very passionate kiss. Cindy was a bit teary as she watched her son getting married for the second time.

"That was... unusual." Steven stated with a soft chuckle

"They are an unusual couple." Chris replied with a smile, "But when they are together, it.....you really just have to see them. They get lost in their own world. You can just see how much they love and adore one another."

"Well, welcome to our family, Donna!" Steven smiled at the older blond

"Thank you." Donna replied with a smile

"So, why is she still in the hospital?" Cindy asked

"They drilled a hole in her temple, so they could insert an endoscope through and drain the cyst that was there. It had gotten bigger which is why she was having this headache. While they were there, they went in to make sure the cyst couldn't come back. Unfortunately, she'll never speak like you and me." Donna explained

"Oh my goodness!" Cindy gasped, "Do you need anything? Does she need anything?"

"Oh, no. I think we're ok. All I really need is a good night's rest. She should be released tomorrow if everything goes alright tonight and tomorrow morning." Donna smiled

"Would it be ok if we went to the hospital with you tomorrow? I'd love to meet my daughter-in-law." Cindy asked with a smile

"Of course!" Donna quickly exclaimed, returning Cindy's smile

The next morning, Adrielle was awake early because the nurse's coming in and out taking vitals, asking questions, fluffing pillows, and cleaning & re-bandaging her incision. She was getting annoyed but felt helpless. Around 8am, her mother, Chris, and three extra people walked into her room. She smiled at her mother and Chris.

"Hey, Pumpkin! How are you feeling?" Donna asked, moving to the side of her daughter's bed

Adrielle gave a thumbs up before looking over at the three new people in her room.

"Sweetie this is Cindy and Steven. Chris and Adam's parents. This lovely young woman is Tristin their baby sister." Donna said, pointing out everyone, "This is Adrielle. Yes, they know about your communication skills."

"Knock, knock! Good morning, Adrielle. How are you feeling today?" Doctor Brady asked as he stepped into the room

She gave a smile and a thumbs up. He smiled at her before looking over her chart. He checked her vitals and then asked the nurse about the last time her incision had been cleaned. He was satisfied with everything so he turned to her with a smile.

"Well young lady, things look good. The scans we took last night look good, your vitals are good, little to no pain. I see no reason to keep you any longer. I'll send you home with an antibiotic and supplies to keep your incision clean until it heals." He stated

"Oh thank you, Doctor!" Donna said getting teary

"What's the tears for?" He inquired

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I've taken her to so many doctors and none of them have ever been able to find why she never spoke. You did. I'm just thankful there was a medical reason even if I know she'll never really be able to speak."

Doctor Brady smiled at her before wishing Adrielle a speedy recovery. Donna went to get Adrielle's clothes and belongings ready to leave while her daughter "talked" with her parents-in-law and sister-in-law. Really, they talked to her and she shook her head yes or no when they asked questions. They knew it would be at least an hour before she was officially discharged. While Donna was getting things ready, Chris sent a text to his brother to let him know that she was officially being released although they didn't her discharge papers yet.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Chris asked Adrielle

She shook her head no then made a sound almost like thunder. Donna chuckled at her daughter.

"She's hungry but hasn't eaten yet." Donna said 'translating' for the group

"Well, we know a wonderful café that we'd love to take you too before you leave to get back to the tour." Cindy stated with a smile

Adrielle smiled shyly making Tristin smile back. The younger woman couldn't get dressed yet but she was already getting antsy. Chris asked about the new video that had come out not too long again making Adrielle blush slightly. She pulled it up on YouTube and handed her phone to Chris. The whole Rupp family gathered around to watch it. Adrielle was nervous at how they were going to take it.

"That was so cute!" Tristin smiled

"I don't think I've ever really seen my son so happy. Except maybe when he's around Cerise." Cindy chuckled as Chris handed Adrielle's phone back to her

Donna then suggested Adrielle show her in-laws some of her photos with Adam. The Rupp family watched as she enthusiastically grabbed her phone and began scrolling through her gallery. She thrust her phone out so they could look at the photo she was showing them. It was a still of their first dance as husband and wife in front of that magnificent colorful waterfall. Cindy smiled warmly, remembering the wedding video from the night before. Chris said he'd scroll through her photos for her. A little while later, the nurse returned with a smile and a bag.

"We don't have your discharge papers just yet but I can unhook you from all the machines. Once I've done that, you can get dressed." She stated as she gloved up, "The discharge papers should be ready very soon, though."

"Thank you so much!" Donna stated

 


	30. Chapter 30

Adam was pacing the bus once again. Tim just chuckled at the stressed-out beatboxer. Austin was making breakfast for everyone while Nate made himself a cup of coffee. Adam was getting worried. Shouldn't they have told him something by now about her being released? What if something went wrong? Olena boarded the bus with a bouquet of red and white roses. Austin smiled at his girlfriend.

"Aww, baby, you didn't have to get me flowers!" Austin chuckled

"These aren't for you!" Olena said, raising her eyebrow, "They're for Adrielle!"

"I haven't even heard if she's going to be released or not." Adam stated

"Have faith, Adam. Everything was looking good last night. I'm sure if there was any problems, someone would have texted you. Just relax. She'll be home soon." Olena stated, sitting the bouquet and its vase on the coffee table

The beatboxer sighed before plopping down on the couch. Tim just smiled at his friend. He began questioning how he felt about Jenika. Being in love was one thing. He thought he loved her. Seeing Adam so worked up about Adrielle made him wonder about his own relationship. Jenika wasn't on tour with them anymore and he wasn't this worked up about it. They'd postponed their wedding. Was she having second thoughts? Before he could delve into his thoughts, Adam's phone rang out the _"Star Wars"_ theme. Chance laughed as he boarded the bus, still in his pajamas, and then found a seat next to Nate.

Adrielle had sent him a photo of her, Donna, Chris, Tristin, and his parents having breakfast together with the caption: _"You have such a sweet family!"_

He smiled as he began typing a reply.

_"I guess that means you've been discharged from the hospital? How did you meet my parents and sister? When will you be home? I miss you so much! Tell everyone I love them!"_

"I'm sure Adam is absolutely freaking out by now that he hasn't heard whether or not Adrielle's been released!" Chris chuckled after Adrielle had texted the photo she'd taken of their group

Her phone dinged with a new text. Upon reading it, she giggled. Before replying, she showed it to everyone at the table. Chris laughed knowing his brother really was just freaking out.

_"Yes, I've finally been discharged. Chris took mom to your parents' house to get some actual rest last night. They all showed up together this morning. I think we'll be hitting the road to catch up to you guys after breakfast. I miss you so much too! You do have a really sweet family, I'm glad I got to meet your parents and sister 😊"_

Adam relayed what his wife had told him to the rest of the group. Olena stated that he could relax now, knowing she's be "home" soon. It was a few hours' drive from Mankato, but they should be here by this evening.

_"I can't wait to see you! It's just not the same without you here with me. How are you feeling today? Do you need anything?"_

She saw his text and smiled. Donna asked her why she was smiling so big, so Adrielle showed the text to everyone.

"That's my son. Always so caring and thoughtful." Cindy stated with a smile before looking over at Chris, "Both my boys are, really."

 _"There's a little pain but it's not bad. All I need is to see you :)"_ Adrielle texted back

"You have amazing children. Chris certainly didn't have to drive down to pick us up and bring us to Mankato, but he did. I'll have to figure out how to repay him for his kindness." Donna smiled warmly at the bald man

Somehow, Elvis Presley came to mind and he smiled. Adam sent her a series of three texts.

_"Every time that you're near/All my cares disappear/Darling, you're all that I'm living for/I want you, I need you, I love you/More and more/_

_I thought I could live without romance/Until you came to me/But now I know that/I will go on loving you eternally/_

_Won't you please be my own?/Never leave me alone/'Cause I die Every time we're apart/I want you, I need you, I love you/With all my heart"_

"There's nothing to repay me for. We're family. Family helps one another." Chris replied, giving Donna's shoulder a squeeze

_"I think I just melted into a puddle! That was the sweetest thing I've ever read ^_^ OMG now I really just want to cuddle and kiss you and run my hands through your hair and kiss you..."_

After breakfast, everyone hugged Donna and Adrielle. Cindy wanted to exchange phone numbers and social media with Donna and Adrielle. Chris decided to drive the two women to catch up with the tour since his group, 7th Ave, were on a little break. Donna said she could rent a car and drive them, but Chris insisted. Everyone laughed when Donna threw her hands up in defeat. Neither woman really had anything, so all they had to do was get into Chris' truck. With one last hug and a _'welcome to our family'_ , the trio set off to catch up to the Home Free tour.

Luke noticed Adam was much more relaxed now that he knew Adrielle had been discharged and was on her way back. He thought Olena getting the younger woman some flowers was a really nice touch and was quick to say so. Austin just smiled at the love of his life. He'd been thinking a lot about marriage lately. He and Olena had been dating for over four years. Perhaps it was time to make things official! After breakfast, everyone went back to the boys' bus. Adam remained behind to clean up and make sure the entire bus was as sterile as possible.

Chris and Donna were laughing and sharing stories. Adrielle just sat in the back staring out the window. She loved seeing Adam talking with Cerise. He really loved the little girl and she couldn't help but wonder if he wanted more children? If they did have children, how would they communicate with her? She was worried how her children would feel with never hearing their own mother tell them she loved them. Would any of them develop a cyst on their brains like she had? She shook her head. There was no point in thinking about such things at this time.

Adam had done his sound check. He was on the girls' bus and pacing again. He just wanted to see his wife, to kiss her, hold her in his arms. Rob chuckled. He felt the same way on the days when they would be arriving home whenever they took time off. Anxious to see his wife and little girl. Rob understood Adam's behavior to a small degree. He was lucky that his wife got to stay on tour with him and was something they all wished they had. Well, besides Austin since his girlfriend was their make-up artist and stylist!

The closer they got to the venue, the more anxious Adrielle became. She just wanted to kiss her husband. Chris chuckled seeing how fidgety Adrielle was becoming. He reassured them they were just about fifteen minutes away. Tim sent Chris a text expressing how anxious Adam was and hoped they were getting close. Donna read the text to Chris, since he was driving, and had to laugh. Adrielle had looked up the lyrics Adam had texted to her and then downloaded the song onto her phone.

"Alright, ladies! Your driver service says that the journey has ended. I'll send you the bill." Chris laughed as he shut his truck off next to the bus

"Thank you so much for all your help, Chris. Are you going to stay for the show?" Donna said as they climbed out of his truck

Because of her surgery, her equilibrium was still a bit off. Doctor Brady reassured everyone that was normal and it should fix itself within a few days. If it didn't, she should be taken back to the nearest hospital. Donna grabbed Adrielle's left arm to help steady her daughter as they walked to the girls' bus. As soon as he'd heard voices, he jumped up from his seat. Chris was the first to board. He knew his brother only wanted to see one person and he wasn't it. Tim smiled at the baritone before getting up to give their old bandmate a hug.

Adam quickly engulfed Adrielle in his arms the second he seen her. Donna just chuckled as she squeezed by the impassioned couple. Their lips met and the rest of the world disappeared. He sighed happily into their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him as close to her as she could get him. He squeezed her tightly.

After a few minutes, Adam pulled away from Adrielle, so they could sit down. She waved at the few people on their bus making Tim laugh. Rob and Chance asked how she was feeling making her smile and give a thumbs up. It didn't take long for her and Adam to begin kissing again. Austin, Olena, and Luke had left to get pizzas for everyone for a quick dinner.

"Just like horny teenagers, I see." Chris chuckled

"That's been them from the moment they became a couple. As long as they're happy then who cares, though. Right?" Tim stated, chuckling a bit himself

"What exactly did the doctors tell you? I'm sure Adam left stuff out in his over-anxious state." Rob asked Donna

"She was born with a cyst on her brain. It more or less strangled the small part of her brain the dealt with the development of speech. It's why she can make noises and understand but can't actually speak. The cyst swelling is what was causing the horrid headache.

They had to drill in her temple so they could get at the cyst to drain it and then make sure it couldn't come back. Everything went great and they're not expecting any complications." Donna explained

"That's great to hear! At least you know why she doesn't speak." Rob said, glancing over at Adam & Adrielle

The pair were kissing passionately once again. This was all either really wanted. Although they had only been apart maybe two days, it felt like an eternity to them. Ericha had stayed home because she worked and to take care of their child. Adam didn't know what he'd do if Adrielle wasn't here by his side every single day. He was sure he'd go crazy!

The trio finally returned with their dinner. All three were quick to pull Adrielle into a hug. The younger woman smiled warmly at them as she finally sat back down. Adam was quick to wrap his arms around her. Donna thanked Olena for the beautiful flowers making Austin's girlfriend smile back. Luke said they got several different kinds so there was a variety for people to choose from. Donna got them up-to-speed on what the doctors had told her about Adrielle.

It made them sad to hear that Adrielle would never speak. Luke was happy that Donna finally had answers as to why her daughter never spoke. Donna fixed Adrielle's plate and handed her a bottle of Gatorade before reminding her to take her antibiotic. Adrielle nodded in understanding as she took her food and Gatorade from her mother. Luke handed Adam a plate and a bottle of water, so the beatboxer thanked his manager.


	31. Chapter 31

Luke asked Adrielle is she was going to go to the show tonight since she'd missed a few with her headache and then being in the hospital. The younger woman looked down and shook her head no. Adam frowned at this. She took her phone to type out what her doctor had told her about taking it easy and no loud noises for at least a week. She handed her phone to Luke who quickly read it. He smiled and said it would be better to listen to her doctor than to go against his advice, especially after having brain surgery. Her phone was passed around so everyone could see what she had 'said'.

Donna said she's probably miss the show to stay with Adrielle, so Avi quickly said he'd stay with the two women too. Donna thanked him for his kindness making the green-eyed man smile back. After everyone had eaten, Luke told the group it was about time to head inside for the VIP meet-and-greet. Each guy stood up to give Adrielle a hug, even Olena did, before exiting the bus. Naturally, Adam was the last to leave. He was kissing his wife passionately and said he'd see her after the show. She made heartbeat sounds making him smile at her.

 _"I love you too, doll."_ He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers, _"I'll see you soon."_

Adrielle watched him leave before heading to the bedroom. She hadn't really bathed much the last few days and knew she desperately needed a shower. She gathered up her towel and pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Once Avi heard the shower running, he turned his attention to Donna.

"How are you both really doing?" He questioned

"I'm so thankful that she's going to be ok. I'm happy that I know without a doubt why she doesn't speak but I'm sad to know that no matter what, she'll never speak normally." Donna stated, "And as you can tell, she's just happy to be back with Adam!"

Avi laughed. They all knew that's the only place Adrielle really wanted to be.

"Can we do anything for either of you? The guys got together and restocked the bus for you. Adam busied himself and thoroughly cleaned the bus before you guys got back." Avi stated

"You guys didn't have to do any of that!" Donna exclaimed, "Really all I want is to get some rest. The last few days have been so stressful. I've been so worried about Adrielle, you know. Just a little rest and relaxation will probably do the most good for everyone!"

"I think that's why Luke decided on just ordering dinner tonight." Avi chuckled, "What would you like to do this evening?"

"Anything not strenuous!" Donna laughed, "Low key would be best I guess."

"Movies? Cards? Board games?" Avi suggested

"Put on a movie and play Skip-Bo?" Donna countered

"Sounds like a lot of fun. You pick a movie and I'll get the cards." Avi stated with a smile

With her equilibrium issues, it took Adrielle a bit to get showered. She didn't want to fall and cause more problems. Once she was done, she got out, dried off, and got dressed. When she made it back to the front, she found her mother debating on what movie to watch. She had to laugh as she grabbed another slice of pizza and then sat down. They finally settled on the first _"Ghostbusters"_ movie. Avi had shuffled the deck and was passing out cards when Donna sat on Adrielle's left side.

Avi had Donna laughing at some of his stories from when he was in Pentatonix. Adrielle was watching her mother with interest. Did her mother actually have a thing for the much younger man? Adrielle found that thought weird and tried her best to not think about it. Adrielle won the first game making her mother fake-pout at her. She thought it was funny and began laughing which got Donna and Avi laughing too. The band had to stay in the venue but Luke boarded the bus after the meet-and-greet.

"All the fans were bombarding poor Adam with questions about your condition, Adrielle. They all wanted to know how you were, if you'd been released, and how serious a condition it was." Luke stated

"These boys really do have some of the best fans ever." Donna replied with a smile

"Most likely, they'll address it during the show. Personally, I think Adrielle should come out on stage when he does." Luke stated

"She's not supposed to be around that kind of noise." Donna said

"I know but it won't be for long. I think it'll make the fans feel a little better. Especially after the show last night." Luke said

"What happened last night?" Avi questioned

"They had Olena Face-Timing with Adrielle so she could see the show. Tim made a statement to the audience about Olena sitting in front of the VIP's with Adam's phone and asked everyone to pray for Adrielle. It was really sweet. Someone videoed his little speech and it's already up on YouTube." Luke explained as he took his phone out of his pocket

They watched the video and Donna smiled.

"That was so sweet!" Donna stated

"So was the gesture Adam did after the song! He walked over to kneel in front of Olena and made a heart with his hands. The audience just ate it up." Luke stated, making Adrielle vigorously shake her head yes

"I guess you enjoyed it too, huh?" Avi chuckled making Adrielle shake her head yes again

They talked about Adrielle coming out on stage when the band decided to give updates on Adrielle's condition. Donna finally relented and said 'ok'. Adrielle smiled at her mother as Luke said he'd come and get them shortly before the guys were going to talk about it. Their fans never ceased to amaze any member of Home Free. They embraced Adrielle after Adam had went on social media to talk about his divorce and about his and Adrielle's relationship. They seemed to love their cover, and subsequent video for, the Righteous Brothers' song. Now they were concerned for Adrielle and her health problem. It was just amazing to have such fans!

When Luke returned, Adrielle began to get a little nervous. She still had some trouble with her equilibrium and she was worried about how people were going to take it. Donna reassured her that everything was going to be fine. The fans loved her and were honestly just concerned. Chance was the first to see the trio standing at the side of the stage. He smiled before turning back to the audience. Once the song was over, Tim looked to where they stood and smiled.

"If any of you were at last night's show or have seen videos from last night, you know that our beatboxer's wife was in the hospital. Everyone at the meet-and-greet were asking about her tonight so we thought we'd take a few minutes to give you an update." Tim said, looking over at Adrielle

She swallowed before slowly walking out to Chance. He grabbed her arm to help steady her as they walked to where Adam was standing. He engulfed his wife in a tight hug making the entire audience go _'aww'_.

"This is Adrielle and as you can see she's out of the hospital." Tim stated

"I think her mother can explain things a bit better than any of us. Donna?" Rob stated with a smile

Donna walked out on stage where Chance handed her his mic. She thanked him before looking out at the audience.

"Adrielle was born with a cyst on her brain and we never knew it. The thing got bigger and, because of that, she had a really nasty headache for nearly a week. I finally convinced her to go to the hospital. She can be quite stubborn when she wants to be."

Tim immediately stated, "Just like her momma."

Everyone laughed at that, especially the band since they knew just how true that was.

"So, it was there that doctors were able to discover the cyst. They had to drill a hole in her temple, so they could get at the cyst to drain it. They also did some work while they had this hole to make sure it couldn't come back. Everything went great and they're not expecting any complications. She has some equilibrium issues from the surgery but that is expected to go away in a few days." Donna explained

"Thank you, Donna. And we gotta say we're so glad Adrielle's back home. Adam's been driving everyone crazy while she was gone!" Austin said making everyone laugh, including Adrielle, "But seriously, we've missed her while she was gone and we're so happy she's well enough to be back."

"I just want to thank all of you for your love, support and concern. We have the best fans in the world and we all love you!" Adam said making the crowd cheer as Adrielle just hugged her husband

"Absolutely! You guys are always so supportive and it's times like this that it really shows. We are so thankful to have such an amazing fan base." Chance added in with a smile

Adam kissed Adrielle passionately making the crowd go _'aww'_ once more. He kept his arm around her as he helped her off the stage. Luke smiled at the two women as Donna grabbed Adrielle's hand, so they could walk back to their bus. Avi was up getting himself a drink when they boarded. He asked how it went and Luke said it would probably be up on YouTube later this evening or tomorrow! Avi laughed knowing he was probably right!

Avi, Donna, & Adrielle got settled and got back to their Skip-Bo game. Donna finally switched the movies out. They were watching _"Undercover Brother"._ They were all laughing and just enjoying a quiet, calm evening. Avi was asking about their plans for Christmas which was a few months away. Adrielle's eyes went wide. It had always been just her and Donna at Christmas. Now they had lots of people in their lives! Donna chuckled at her daughter's expression and said they'd have to see what Adam wanted to do.

They were in the middle of a new game when they heard the band laughing. They slowly boarded the bus and greeted everyone. Adam smiled at Adrielle as he walked over with two large bags. Donna looked at him curiously.

"You are very popular and very loved by the fans." Austin stated with a smile

Adrielle cocked her eyebrow as Donna said, "Huh?"

Donna moved so that her son-in-law could sit down. He handed both bags to Adrielle who just looked at him curiously.

"A lot of the fans brought stuff for Adrielle to make her feel better!" Austin exclaimed as Adrielle began digging in the bag

There were lots of get-well cards, several teddy bears, even some homemade cookies! She was giggling as she pulled things out of the first bag.

"Everyone expressed how glad they were she was back home and wanted us to wish her a speedy recovery from the Home Fries!" Chance smiled

"That is so sweet!" Donna stated

Adrielle was digging in the second bag. More cards which she was excited to read. There was even a small, well-packaged Edible Arrangement in there! Adrielle was very excited when she saw that one. She found a box with chocolate dipped strawberries (well packaged, of course) that had _'Get Well Soon'_ on the packaging. The Home Fries' love and support for her even though they didn't know her was almost over-whelming!

"Oooh! Cookies!" Tim exclaimed

"Those are for Adrielle, you turkey!" Donna stated, swatting at his hand

Everyone, including Adrielle, laughed at the scene and then at Tim's pouty face. Adrielle handed the box to Tim with a smile making the bass man bow dramatically at her.

"You boys are too much!" Donna laughed

Rob said he was going to go call his wife and little girl before bidding everyone a good night. Olena had boarded the bus and sat down on Austin's lap. Adrielle began reading through the cards that their fans had brought.

_"Here's wishing you a very speedy recovery from all the Home Fries!"_

_"Miss Adrielle, from our family to you, here's wishing warm wishes and a speedy recovery!"_

_"We're sorry to hear you had to go through such a serious surgery! Here's wishing a fast recovery!"_

_"My wish for you is a speedy recovery and no complications! Much love!"_

Donna was reading through some of the cards too and it brought her to tears. Adrielle's get well cards were passed around so everyone could read how awesome their fans were. Adam just sat next to his wife, left arm around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, reading the cards she had been sent over her shoulder. Chris just chuckled as he sneakily snapped a photo to send to his mom.

"You should do a little video response. The fans would really appreciate it and it'll show the solidarity between y'all and the fans." Luke said as he passed one card to Chris before taking the one Austin was handing him

"I agree. The fans will really appreciate the sentiment." Donna said

"How do you know?" Chris asked softly

"Because. Adrielle and I are fans first and foremost. Showing appreciation never goes out of style." Donna replied with a smile

"Fair enough!" He replied

"Maybe tomorrow. I think she should get a little rest before we try that." Avi stated

Donna nodded in agreement. They'd be hitting the road again shortly and everyone knew where Adam would be staying. Chris told Donna she should probably clean Adrielle's incision site and change the dressings since they hadn't done that since before breakfast. The older blond thanked him as she went to get the medical supplies the hospital gave them. 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Donna cleaned Adrielle's incision site then re-bandaged it. The boys all bid Donna, Adrielle & Adam goodnight before slowly leaving to head back to their own bus. Adam thanked his mother-in-law as she packed up the medical supplies and said she was going to head to bed and do a little reading. Once they were alone, Adam turned his full and undivided attention to his young wife.

"Adrielle it's just not the same without you here with me. I was so scared of what might have been going on with you. Hearing you were going to be taken into surgery and I couldn't be there...." Adam trailed

She wished she could tell him how much he meant to her. How it was him that keeps her hanging on even when she wants to just give up. She smiled up at him, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"I was going crazy without you." He smiled as he tucked some hair behind her ear, "I didn't think I've ever missed anyone this much. Besides, Cerise of course."

She made the heartbeat sound with a smile. He gently kissed her forehead affectionately.

"I bet you're exhausted. Why don't we put on a movie, snuggle up, and try to get some sleep?" Adam offered

She nodded yes with an almost sleepy smile.

"Why don't you go get your blanket and I'll pick out a movie." He said quietly

Adrielle cautiously got up and made her way to the back. Donna was reading on her tablet and smiled at her daughter when she came in. Adrielle took her blanket making Donna grin again. She figured they'd cuddle up on the couch just wanting to be together. Adrielle changed into her pj's before walking up front. He was still trying to pick out a movie when Adrielle returned. She laughed at him as she plopped down on the couch making him turn around and stick his tongue out at her.

"Well Miss Smarty-Pants. Why don't you find a movie and I'll go change into my pajama bottoms." He stated with his hands on his hips

She laughed again before standing up. As she moved to where the movies were, he pulled her into his arms for another passionate kiss. They pulled away so he could change clothes and she could find a movie. Tonight, she opted for the first "Austin Powers" movie. She figured they wouldn't really be watching it anyways! Once the movie was going, she spread the blanket on the couch. Adam returned up front and smiled.

He moved to lay down before pulling his wife into his arms. They kissed and just held one another until they had fallen asleep. Avi was the first to board their bus the following morning. He stopped and watched the pair. Adam was laying with his back against the back of the couch. Adrielle was on her side facing Adam. Their arms were wrapped firmly around one another, and he could have sworn Adam was smiling in his sleep. They were covered up with her blanket, but he was sure their legs were intertwined as well. They were cute together.

Donna wasn't up yet, that he knew of anyways, so he decided to make a pot of coffee for everyone. He was debating on trying to make breakfast but then he heard movement from the bedroom. Donna emerged and looked half-asleep still. Avi looked at her. She was wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms, a white tank top, and her hair was going all over the place. _'She looks really adorable after just waking up'_ he thought to himself as she walked into the bathroom. He sighed as he sat down to await the coffee being ready.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ He whispered to himself as he looked to where Adam and Adrielle were still sleeping

Donna left the bathroom, headed back to her bedroom for a few minutes, then walked back into the bathroom. A minute or two later, Avi heard the shower come on. He smiled at the images floating in his head. _'Get a grip on yourself!'_ he thought with a super frown. The coffee was ready, so he got up to make himself a cup of the steaming black gold. Sitting back down, he stared at the happy couple still sleeping on the couch.

Why couldn't he be that happy with an equally amazing woman? Did it matter her age? He closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the couch, and sighed. Over the course of about fifteen minutes, Avi had sighed several times. He was lonely. He wasn't desperate by any stretch of the imagination and it wasn't like he didn't have plenty of women fawning over him. What he wanted, what he truly, whole-heartedly wanted, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to have.

"You've been sighing a lot. What's on your mind?" Donna quietly asked making him snap his head up

He found Donna sitting next to him, fresh out of a shower, and nursing a cup of coffee.

"My love life. Or lack thereof." He chuckled nervous

 _'Why the hell did I just tell her that?'_ he thought with a frown.

"I understand that. Loneliness can eat at you if you let it." She replied with a warm smile

 _'Why does she have to be so understanding and kind?'_ he thought.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining when you've been single longer than I have." Avi nervously chuckled

Donna found his nervousness rather cute. She patted his leg in a comforting manner, completely unaware at how it affected the green-eyed man. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to ignore the gesture.

"It's ok. I've almost resigned to the fact that I'll be alone forever. Running this company does take a good amount of my time and, up until recently, I was looking after my daughter." Donna replied with another smile

They fell into silence as they watched Adam and Adrielle. They slowly began waking up. Adrielle sat up and stretched. Adam just watched his wife with the goofiest grin. Adrielle nodded to her husband before standing up and walking to the back. Adam was quick to follow after bidding a quick 'good morning' to Avi & Donna.

"At least someone's gettin' some around here." Avi blurted out

Donna looked at him and then laughed. When he realized what he'd done, his face turned a beet-red.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Donna chuckled making Avi blush even more

"Well, uh, the rest of the guys are usually over here by now." Avi nervously stated, "I guess people are sleeping in today."

"Hmm. Care to go get some breakfast then?" Donna asked

An hour later and the rest of the band and Olena had boarded the bus. Donna and Avi were suspiciously missing but no one said anything. Olena was helping the band shoot a 'thank you' video for the Fries. Adam and Adrielle were the center of the group. Tim was sitting on her right side with Rob on Tim's right. Austin was sitting on Adam's left with Chance sitting on his left. Olena was sitting on the couch directly across from the group and was making sure she got everyone in the frame.

"Ok guys, whenever you're ready." She said as she hit the 'record' button

"Hey guys! We wanted to sit down and say thank you again. Two nights ago, we said that my beautiful wife here was in the hospital having surgery. During the signing line, everyone was asking how she was and asked us to send her your well-wishes. She was released from the hospital yesterday and was back here with us yesterday evening." Adam stated, giving Adrielle's hand a squeeze

She was panicking because she wanted to articulate her own appreciativeness but figured the fans wouldn't quite understand her condition just yet.

"That's right. At last night's meet-and-greet, we got so many questions asking about her condition and if she was alright. We figured we'd give an update during the show which is what we did. Her mother, Donna, came out and explained about the surgery she had and how she was doing." Austin added

"You guys sent her two full bags of get-well cards, homemade goodies, and lots of really cute stuffed animals." Tim said as Adrielle leaned down and picked up a few of the animals, "We want everyone to know how thankful we truly are for fans like you guys. You always show us love and support and that extends to our families and crew. We are so grateful for all of you."

"She's still recovering but she's doing much better after the surgery. I know we all expressed our thanks and love last night, our Facebook, Twitter, and YouTube channels have been flooded by an outpouring of your love and concern, so we wanted to give a shout out to ALL our amazing fans." Chance added in

"That's right. Your love and support mean the world to us. We always love hearing from you guys. We are so incredibly grateful for a fanbase such as you guys. We've all said but I'll say it again. We really love you guys!" Rob smiled

Adrielle set her animals down and made a heart shape with both hands while she smiled. Olena shut the camera off and said she'd get it posted as soon as she could. Adam thanked everyone who just smiled and said it was their pleasure. Adrielle leaned over and gave her husband a peck on the cheek before standing up to pull Tim into a hug. One-by-one she hugged the whole band and Olena.

**********************************************************************************

Adrielle had healed up from her surgery. Adam had invited Adrielle to spend their first Christmas as a married couple with his family in Minnesota. He'd talked to Chris about taking her out seeing some of the cool sights while they were there on break. Avi had asked Donna to go home to California with him which really surprised everyone. She talked it over with Adrielle who nodded at her with a smile. Tim had gone home to Texas to be with his family while Jenika went to Wisconsin to be with hers. Chance and Jasmina went home to Alabama while Rob went to spend it with his wife and little girl.

Austin and Olena had spent the holidays with his family in Georgia where his Grandmother had begun questioning when he was going to pop the question. His Grandmother even gave him a beautiful engagement ring that his Grandfather had given her that his father had given him! Austin threw himself into her arms making her laugh and hug him back. The Christmas break had been quite emotional for several.

Adrielle and Adam, for one. She loved getting to see where he grew up and his childhood hang-outs. He loved seeing her with his family and how she was fitting in better than she thought she would. His mother just loved Adrielle. That wasn't saying his dad and sister didn't, too. Adam took her to all sorts of places while they were there. Some outings were spent with Cerise which Adrielle loved. She loved seeing Adam with his little girl and how much he really loved her. There was something about Adam with his child that made Adrielle's heart do backflips.

Avi was introducing his parents, Shelly and Michael, to Donna which was making the older woman slightly nervous. She was old enough to practically be his mother! Shelly was a little concerned about the age difference even though Avi insisted they were just friends. He explained that the only family she had left was her daughter who was now married and spending her first marital Christmas with his family. Avi was happy to show Donna his hometown and some of the places he liked hanging out. He might have even gotten a wee bit flirtatious when they were alone.

Kelsey was giving Rob the best Christmas present ever. She revealed that they were going to have another baby which was due in May of the following year. He squeezed his pregnant wife as happy tears rolled down his cheeks. The entire group were really family-oriented and having more children was a dream come true for Rob. He loved getting to spend some quality time with little Lydia and took lots and lots of pictures & videos.

Regan noticed his son was acting a bit distant. Upon sharing a few beers, Tim confessed how he was questioning his relationship with Jenika and how she wasn't here with him for the holidays. The older Foust gave his son a knowing smile and a few words of advice. Tim had to make a decision about his relationship before it ate at him. Now was the time to celebrate what he did have and the family he still had. Regan promised his son that the right woman would come along if she wasn't Jenika and that she'd changed his life for the better.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Cindy said as she looked at Adrielle who was watching Adam with Cerise

Adrielle snapped her head to her mother-in-law. With a deep breath, she took out her phone, so she could "text" what she wanted to say. It was the easiest way to communicate with everyone.

_"He's so good with Cerise and it's easy to see how much he loves her. Won't he want children with me?"_

Cindy read her text and smiled, "Of course he will. Is that why you're so worried? You don't want children?"

_"I...I don't know. How would I communicate with our child? I'm afraid what happened to me would happen to him or her. My mom was amazing and was able to decipher my way of communicating but what if my child can't understand me?"_

Adrielle was nearly in tears as she showed her phone to Cindy. The older woman pulled her into a tight hug before whispering to follow her upstairs. Adrielle nodded her head before following Cindy to the Rupp's bedroom.

"Being a parent is always scary even if there aren't disabilities or complications. Adam loves you and he loves Cerise. I know he'd love to have more children one day." Cindy told her, as they sat at the edge of the bed

_"I don't want to let him down or upset him. I love him so much! And I love seeing him with Cerise. She's an absolute doll. I just..."_

"Sweetie, just let things develop naturally. Have you talked about having children yet?" Cindy asked making her shake her head no, "Then I'd talk about it first. Don't fret about it, ok? I don't think there's anything you could ever do that would 'let him down' or upset him. He completely adores you."

 _"Thanks. For understanding and being so kind."_ Adrielle typed out

The two women headed back downstairs where Adam was still playing with Cerise. When he saw his mom and wife walking back downstairs, he motioned Adrielle over. She sat on his left on the floor making Cerise giggle at her crazy colored hair. Adam sat back and watched his little girl, who was about four, wanting to play and color with his new wife. Adrielle laughed with the small child as Adam scooted back and began taking video of the pair. He knew Donna, and probably everyone else, would want to see this!

Yes, he could see them having children. Would she want children? What would they look like? Would they have blond hair since they were both natural blonds? Would they have his blue eyes or her hazel ones? Would they be tall like him or on the shorter side like her? Cindy watched her son and knew exactly what he was thinking about. She had to smile as she looked over at her husband who was watching his new daughter-in-law and his granddaughter laughing and playing on the floor.

Tim called, Face-Timed actually, his fiancé Jenika after everyone had gone to bed.

"Hey baby!" He happily stated

 _"What do you want?"_ She stated a bit harshly

"I just wanted to talk to my fiancé. To see how she was doing over the holidays." Tim stated with a huff

 _"I'm fine, Tim. You're being clingy."_ She retorted making him roll his eyes

"Clingy? How am I clingy when this is this first time I've called you since we headed home for the holidays?" He countered, raising his eyebrow

Sometimes he liked Face-Timing and others, like tonight, not so much.

 _"Why aren't spending time with your family? You hardly ever get to see them."_ She stated, avoiding the question

"I have two weeks here and everyone's in bed." He stated

 _"Shouldn't you be in bed too, then?"_ She asked

Suddenly he was very suspicious.

"Why don't you want to talk to me? If I've angered or upset you, I'd like to know so that I can rectify the situation." He said, "Talk to me, baby!"

 _"Tim, there's nothing to talk about. I'm not angry, I'm not upset. I'm tired and just want to spend time with my family."_ She retorted with an attitude

Tim sighed with a frown.

"I won't see you for nearly a month. Can we talk about the wedding?" He asked

 _"I haven't changed my mind on any of the plans we've already made. So what's there to talk about?"_ She replied with a heavy sigh

"The date, perhaps?" He countered, getting a bit irritated

 _"I'll have to see when will be good for me."_ She stated

"And when exactly will that be? February? July? Next December?!" Tim angrily exclaimed

 _"Don't yell at me!"_ She demanded, furrowing her brows

"Well what the hell do you expect of me when you post-pone our wedding, won't give me a reason why, and all but refuse to decide on a new date?" Tim countered

Jenika just huffed angrily.

"Tell me truthfully." Tim started, "Are you just wanting to end our relationship?"

She looked at him. He hated asking it but that's what she was making him think. The longer she stared at him, the clearer things became for him.

 _"Why the hell would you ask me a question like that?!"_ Jenika demanded

"Because I've been thinking long and hard about this relationship." He retorted

 _"What the hell does that mean?"_ She asked

"It means maybe we shouldn't be together after all. Clearly, this is a relationship that isn't going anywhere. I'm not going to just wait around for when 'you're ready' to commit." He stated

 _"Are... are you fucking serious right now?!"_ She yelled angrily

"Dead serious. Either commit to me, give me a wedding date, or you can send my engagement ring back." He said with a tone of finality

She stared at him for a minute as he raised his eyebrow at her, _"I'll get this ring in the post tomorrow."_

He hung up the phone. This was not the way he wanted things to go but at the same time, he didn't want to wait around for something that may or may not happen. If she wasn't the one he was meant to be with then it was time to break it off and start the healing process. Sitting back on his bed, the realization of what just happened hit him. The tall brunette cried himself to sleep as the healing process started.

Avi had taken Donna to a bar that he always loved whenever he was home. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black blazer. He felt like he was going on his first date all over again. His nervousness made his sister Esther laugh. Donna came down stairs looking casual, relaxed, and gorgeous. Avi smiled at her as he held his arm out for her to take. He walked her out to his car like a gentleman. Donna had to smile as she began to wonder if this was a "date" or just two friends going for a fun night out.

They had their own, small table in the back that was away from most of the other patrons. A little while after they'd arrived, one of the other patrons asked Donna to dance. She glanced at Avi who just smiled at her. They weren't really dating so he didn't feel like he had the right to tell her no. The whole time she was dancing, her dance partner was hitting on her. She wasn't "feeling it", as they hip kids would say, and she was glad when the song ended so she could dart back to her table with Avi! The night went on, drinks were shared, and they found themselves more and more just sitting and talking.

At one point, they were slow-dancing and she began to feel something stir in her. Sure, he was nearly young enough to be her son. He was an attractive young man. He was smart, he was funny, he was kind and generous. He was family-oriented and compassionate. He was a great conversationalist. Truthfully, he didn't seem to be a "young kid" as some would call him. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system. Maybe it was the "empty nest syndrome" hitting her. Maybe it was just desperate need for physical companionship. She glanced down at his lips and then quickly back to his eyes.

The third time she subconsciously did it, he knew he wasn't dreaming. With a sudden burst of confidence, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It surprised him that she didn't fight back. He began to kiss her with more passion and desire and she matched it. Avi couldn't believe his luck! They pulled away and just looked at one another. _'Want to find somewhere a little more private?'_ he whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him. To hell with what people were going to think!

****************************************************************

The tour was picking back up January 15. Everyone had flown into Salt Lake City, Utah where they were meeting back up with the busses. Most everyone looked relaxed and happy. Austin and Olena shared their happy news, and her new (or shall I say old) engagement ring. Everyone got up to congratulate the happy couple. Rob passed around the sonogram picture his wife had given him. More congratulations. Tim sat there just looking around at everyone.

Adrielle noticed his mood and moved to sit next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at him. He cocked his eyebrow at her making her giggle. She never really sat by anyone except Adam. Tim draped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. She just looked at him silently. He was looking back at her before he realized she could sense something was wrong. Luke boarded the bus, looking around at the group. He said they had a band meeting they'd have to have once they got to the venue.

Tim looked down making Adrielle raise her eyebrow at him. All they were waiting on was Nate, Donna & Avi. Nate finally sent a text to Luke that he was here and on the boys' bus. Avi and Donna finally arrived. Luke greeted Donna cordially as Avi was putting up his suitcase on the boys' bus. As soon as he'd done that, he darted to the girls' bus. Everyone greeted him happily as he sat down next to Donna. Luke said the guys should head back to their bus since they had a band meeting they needed to get to.

Adam pulled Adrielle up and into his arms. He leaned his head against hers and whispered _'I love you, baby! I'll see you as soon as I can!'_ She smiled at him before planting a soft kiss to his lips. Tim brushed past Adam, so he could follow the rest of the group to their own bus.

  
*****************************************************************

A few months had passed, and people were recognizing Adrielle at the venues and when they were all out and about. People wanted to talk with her and it made her very uncomfortable. Not that meeting the fans made her uncomfortable, just that none of them knew about her condition. She hated not being able to properly speak but she also understood it was a medical condition that had prevented her from being able to.

After getting lots of questions throughout the meet-and-greets and signing lines, they finally decided to sit down and do another video. This time Donna would be involved to help explain Adrielle's condition. Adrielle had a whiteboard that she would be writing things on for the fans while they had this "chat". Olena said they could start any time.

"Hey guys! We want to officially introduce you to Donna, my mother-in-law. We're constantly getting questions about why Adrielle doesn't speak so we thought we'd put this video out explaining why my wife doesn't speak." Adam stated

Adrielle wrote on her whiteboard: "I really love all you Home Fries!"

"So, unbeknownst to me, when Adrielle was born she was born with a cyst on her brain. It basically strangled the small part of the brain that dealt with speech. It kept her from learning how to speak. She understands it, she can read and write, and all that. She just can't physically speak.

She does communicate, however. She's like a human sound effects machine. Think Michael Winslow from the 'Police Academy' movies. Believe it or not, the only two that really understand her are myself and Adam. She's a bit self-conscious about it so she typically shies away from situations where she thinks she'll have to speak to people she doesn't know."

"When she had the surgery, they discovered this was why she never actually spoke. Many years of frustration for Donna and Adrielle who were constantly told to go see a new doctor about why she doesn't speak. Turns out it was all because of a little cyst in the wrong place. Unfortunately, they also discovered that because of this cyst, she will never actually speak." Adam added in

Adrielle began writing again, "But I really love hearing from you guys and it kills me to not be able to 'speak' with you ;("

"So that's why she acts kind of weird whenever you guys approach her. She's not trying to be mean or ugly. She's just freaking out about communicating with you. Believe us, she loves seeing you guys too!" Austin added

"We hope this clears up her communication skills and why she shies away from certain situations. She loves you guys too even if she can't actually say it!" Rob stated with a warm smile

********************************************************

Two years had passed. Two new busses had been constructed. One for the crew and rest of the band. One for Donna & Avi (when he was with the group), and Adam & Adrielle. There were two bedrooms, albeit kind of on the small side, instead of the one big-ish bedroom on their other bus. The rest of it was pretty much the same. The crew/band bus was almost a replica of the "family" bus except they had bunks (a little longer than the standard bus bunks since almost all the guys were over 6' tall) instead of the bedrooms.

They had gotten a new tour manager since Tim had broken it off with their old one. Their new tour manager was a sweet country girl from Texas. There was an instant attraction between the pair much like it had been with Adam and Adrielle. Her name was Belle and Tim thought that was the greatest thing ever! Olena and Austin had finally married at an amazing Georgia Plantation. The wedding made news and quite a few magazines!

Avi and Donna, who had been having quite the affair for over two years, had finally come out as a couple when he proposed to her one evening at a family dinner. Adrielle gasped in shock, not realizing her mother had been seeing Avi. Most were shocked to hear that the pair had been involved for quite some time. Adam laughed when he realized his step-father-in-law was actually going to be younger than him! That fact became a big joke amongst the group. Adrielle helped Nate with the merch.

The fans just loved Adrielle and she found it weird that they wanted to take photos with her as well. Just like they usually did with Olena and Jenika (when she was still a part of the group), they put her in their music videos. Donna was even in a few when they needed extras. Adam and Adrielle were even talking about having a baby. Life was never better for Home Free, Donna, Avi, and Adrielle.


End file.
